Final Fantasy XV: Remnant
by Ice Bolt111
Summary: Noctis, The Chosen King along side his friends gave up their lives to save their world, but did they really die? Maybe they was given a second chance in a different world as a reward. Four friends, split apart in a new world, given a chance to relive their childhood, only to be reunited many years later at Beacon. But what adventure awaits them at Beacon? Only time will tell.
1. The Prince, The Rose and The Phoenix

_**Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise**_

 _ **Also as a warning this chapter will spoil the end of Final Fantasy XV so read at your own risk**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Prince, The Rose and The Phoenix_

As Noctis opened his eyes letting out a groan as he sat up mumbling to himself his vision slowly returning to him. "Man, my head is... wait my voice!" At that very moment Noctis looked down at his feet to see he was wearing the same pair of shorts from when he was a kid, but before he could say another thing, he saw a reflection in the window of a young 8 years old boy, that was wearing the very clothing he used to wear at that age. "Wha!? This has to be a dream!" Was all Noctis could say with a disbelieving voice.

He suddenly then felt a massive spike of pain in his head causing him to grab his head in letting out grunts of pain, as memories started to flood into his mind. Memories of how he gave up his own life, to purge his world of the Starscourge, a plague that turned the people of the world into monsters called Daemons, who shunned the light of the sun, and hunted unwary travers at night. Once the pain in his head stopped Noctis looked down at his hands in shock. "The hell? Am I dead or is this one messed up dream?"

Suddenly Noctis heard the door starting to open up, the noise causing his head to shoot right up, to see a man who looked as if he was in his 30s with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top. Noctis quickly looked up and down the mans clothing to see he was wearing a pair of brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. Noctis also noticed that the man also had a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. Noctis then also took notice of the tattoo on his right arm which, from what he could make out looked somewhat like a heart-shaped tattoo.

After that Noctis looked up at the man to meet his blue eyes with his own. Before Noctis could even say a thing the man spoke up first, his voice full of relief. "Oh you're awake! Are you feeling okay? Oh where are my manners I'm Taiyang Xiao Long."

Noctis just blinked before replying with an confused voice. "I-I'm fine, but where am I and how did I get here?"

"You're on the island of Patch, it's an rather large island just west of Vale. As for how you got here my girl's Uncle Qrow found you, laying on the ground unconscious not far from my house here, he brought you here, he's not what you'd call the best babysitter in the world. Now I've never seen you around these parts before, and did some asking around Vale, and no one has ever seen you before, so can you care to explain how you ended up unconscious not far from here umm... I didn't catch your name."

Noctis didn't reply for a moment, as he sat there thinking carefully about his current situation, something he really never, did since he left the thinking up to his friend Ignis. It was clear to Noctis that he wasn't dead, he had somehow turned 8 years old, yet still had the memories from the start of his road trip, which ended in his and his friends deaths. Noctis started to wonder what Ignis would do if he was him right now before speaking up.

"Noctis... my name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. That's all I remember right now."

Taiyang sat down on the nearby chair letting out an tried sigh as he placed his hands on his knees and looked at the ground before speaking up. "Should of saw that one coming, seems to me you have no family looking for you as well, which means you have no home to go to..." Taiyang then quickly looked up with a big smile on his lips eyes closed. "But I'll tell ya what, why don't ya stay here for now, give it a couple of weeks to see if anyone comes looking for ya, if not well I'm sure my two girls won't mind having a brother around the place."

* * *

7 _years later_

A 15 years old Noctis was laying on his bed in his room, having been pretty much made the adopted kid of Taiyang. Over the years Noctis had learned much of this world he was now in, most of it being forced due to him refusing to in the first place. He was currently wearing a black jacket with skull-motif buttons and sequenced details on the pockets and the tag on the zipper also has a small skull. Most of the time he kept the jacket unzipped, which showed the steel gray shirt with skull prints under the jacket, followed by black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles. He also had a black motorcycle glovelet on his left hand.

As Noctis laid there playing a game on his Scroll that reminded him of King's Knight: Wrath of the Dark Dragon, one he used to play with his no longer living friends Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto, when they wasn't on the road, or fighting off monsters back in his world. He had still yet to tell anyone the truth about where he came from, he decided it would of been too much effort to try and explain it in a way, that wouldn't sound crazy to others.

It was a bright day outside but like always Noctis would rather spend his time inside, unless he went out to do one thing he loves the most, fishing. Back in his world, he'd fish any change he'd get on his adventure. After a couple of minutes had passed he heard the door open, by a male voice he knew well announcing he was home.

"I'm home! Noct you in!?"

Noctis put his scroll away and stood up and stretched out before heading downstairs to greet Taiyang speaking an almost emotionless voice as he saw Ruby and Yang already there. "Yeah, I'm here, where else would I be if I'm not out fishing?"

Taiyang couldn't help but chuckle at how different Noctis acts as a teen, compared to when he was younger. "Oh come on Noct, show a bit of emotion today, besides do you remember what to day is? Exactly 7 years ago today, is the day you came in to our life and as a special gift, I got something for you." Taiyang then placed a box on the table in front of Noctis.

Noctis slowly opened it up, to see what looked like the very sword his father gave him on his 16th birthday back in his world. As Noctis picked it up, he saw Yang already holding Ruby back, who was struggling to get free from Yang's hold. "I-I just want to touch it! Let- Let me go Yang!"

The sword then disappeared from Noctis's hand in a flash of blue light, causing Yang to let go of Ruby who crossed her arms not happy with her big sister. "Oh come on! Not only does he get a awesome looking weapon, but an awesome semblance as well!?"

Yang just chuckle before reply. "Oh come on sis, he may have a cool semblance, but he refuses to use weapons that transform like your one."

Noctis just shrugged at the two girls speaking in another almost emotionless tone. "What can I say? I'd prefer if my weapon stays as what it was meant to be instead of two things at once." Noctis then turned to Taiyang but before he could even say a thing he saw Taiyang holding a drawing of the very weapon he just gave Noctis.

"I found this while I was cleaning out your old junk Noct, figured it would be a nice thing, to make the drawing become real."

Noctis couldn't help but blink a bit stunned from what he just heard. "Tha... Thanks, I guess."

Ruby and Yang then started to head for the front door, but before they could go out their father called out of them. "Stay out of trouble you two! Specially you Miss Yang Xiao Long!"

After the two girls had left, Noctis was about to head upstairs when he was stopped by Taiyang who placed his hand on Noctis's shoulder. "Now that they are gone, we need to talk about something Noctis."

Noctis let out a groan before replying "If it's about my lessons at the academy, I know, I need to start taking them more seriously."

"No it's not that Noct, it's something else... about you. Now I know you've been having nightmares recently, but lately you've started to talk in your sleep, and I've heard some... strange things."

Noctis let out a sigh, already knowing where this was going. "No chance of getting out of this is there?"

Taiyang just shook his head not saying a thing back to Noctis.

* * *

 _ **Well here is the first chapter of my new fanfic, I tried my best to keep all characters as close as I can to their personality, but since Taiyang has yet to get more screen time on RWBY, I didn't have much to go off for him.**_

 _ **Anyway make sure to leave a review if you like this, see you all in the next chapter!**_


	2. The Strategist and The Heiress

_**Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise**_

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Strategist and The Heiress_

As Ignis came too he found himself in a room with white walls and one massive glass window with the sun shining through it causing him to shade his eyes with his hand as he sat up and was just able see he was sitting on a bed with crystal white bed covers, his eye sight a bit of a blur without his glasses on. It wasn't till a few seconds later her noticed his glasses laying on the bed next to him by his leg causing him to quickly pick them up, and place them back where they belonged on his face and saw his reflection in the window, he was no longer an full grown man but now a boy of 10 years old, who was currently wearing a white shirt, black jeans and black soled shoes.

"Well this sure is a strange predicament. Instead of being dead, I've seem to have turned younger." Was all Ignis said with a calm tone of voice, keeping his cool, unlike that one time a black Chocobo stole one of his sets of glasses right off his face.

Suddenly he heard the door of the room open to see an man of who must of been in his 40s. As Ignis took a few seconds to study this stranger, seeing his gray-white hair and a pale complexion skin, along with a large gray mustache, and cold blue eyes. As for clothing the man was wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath was a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, and had a has a silver-colored ring on his right hand.

Ignis then sure a 10 years old girl with crystal blue eyes standing next to the man, she had long snow white hair trailing down her back, and was wearing an ice blue long dress and white jelly shoes. But before she could even say a thing, the man said something to her, causing her to leave. After a brief introduction Ignis learned, that the man was called Jacques Schnee, and the girl just now was his youngest daughter Weiss Schnee.

As Ignis sat there listening to Jacques, of how it was Weiss who found him out cold, outside the their home. When it was Ignis turn to talk, he spoke with a calm voice. "I guess... I own it to your daughter Sir Jacques. If it wasn't for her, I may not be here right now. Please do sent her my thanks."

Jacques smiled at how well mannered the 10 years old boy sitting in front of him was. "Very well mannered, may I ask do you remember how you..."

Before he could even finish Ignis put his hand up before speaking. He wanted to tell the man in front of him the truth, about what he remembers, but yet he knew he had to lie, then risk sounding like a crazy person. "I don't remember myself, nor do I have any family here, that I know for sure... I'd rather... not talk about it..."

"I see..." Was all Jacques said back before placing his hand under his chin. "Well I don't know why but my daughter Weiss... seems rather determined to have you stay here with us, till you fully recover."

Ignis closed his eyes taking a second to breath in some air before speaking up. "Not to mean any offense sir, but from what I could gather, she seems in need of friends, and just from this room, I can tell your family are important people, making it hard for her, to have true friends, people who are nice to her, not because of a title or who her father is, but for who she really is."

Jacques smile just grew, not only was this 10 years old boy well mannered but, very smart for a boy his age. "Yes, I believe that is also the reason... how about we make a deal? You seem like a rather smart boy, so I'd would listen first..."

Ignis already knew what the deal was and spoke up. "You don't need to offer me a place to stay, but I owe it to her, since she was the one who found me."

"Very well Ignis." Was all Jacques said as he turned and walked out of them room.

* * *

 _7 Years later_

A now teen 17 year old Ignis was currently in the kitchen, he was currently wearing a purple and black patterned dress shirt with a black suit and black shiny red-soled shoes with sequenced crystals at the tip. He was also wearing shimmery silver driving gloves. While his short, light brown hair was swept up at the front of his hairline and green eyes. He also had some skull-motifs to his outfit, although they was rather subdued. Such as the skull on his belt buckle.

As he was currently stirring the his hand chosen ingredients in the cooking pot, he heard a female voice behind him speak his name. "In the kitchen again? You know we have cooks for a reason Ignis."

"True, but sometimes it is nice to help out, besides I didn't see you disliking the first meal I cooked for you Weiss." Was all Ignis said back to the voice, as he didn't take his eyes off the cooking pot.

Weiss just rolled her eyes at Ignis's reply as she walked up beside him. "How can I forget? You always remind me, when I catch you in here Ignis."

"Well since your here, maybe you'd like to give me a hand? If so, could you chop the vegetables as finely as you can Weiss. It's never hurt for one to learn some basic life skills, you never know when you may need to live off the land." Was the only words Ignis said as he took his glasses to wipe them clean as they was getting foggy from the heat.

Weiss just rolled her eyes, knowing she wouldn't get Ignis to talk openly if she didn't help him. "Fine, you sure know how to play mind games Ignis."

Ignis just smiled as he put his glasses back on before speaking. "As I said, it wouldn't hurt to learn to cook for yourself Weiss."

As Weiss started to help Ignis cooking, they started to talk about many things, but then Weiss brought up a subject she was meaning to ask Ignis for awhile. "Iggy... who's Noctis?"

Hearing Weiss's question made Ignis go dead quiet suddenly for a few seconds before speaking up. "He's... someone I knew... he was a good friend to me, who I last saw, the day I lost my folks... sometimes I wonder if he is still alive. If he is, I know mine and his paths will cross again one day in the future. Anyway I heard you're off to the Vale Kingdom soon, to attend Beacon. You do know 'Father' isn't thrilled at your choice right?"

Weiss let out a sigh. "I know... but I need to do this... my whole life has been planned for me... but you... the day I found you all those years ago outside our house... that was some small bit of freedom I ever had in my life. Since there is no way Father could of planned that Iggy."

Ignis just gave Weiss a calm smile already knowing where this is going. "You want me to attend Beacon with you as well, don't you?"

Weiss just started a Ignis with a bit of an angry look. "You dolt! You could of at least let me ask you myself instead of already guessing what I'm about to ask you!"

Ignis gave of a small laugh. "I'll start work on a few snacks then, no telling how long the ride to Vale will be. You're welcome to help me if you want to Weiss."

* * *

 ** _Here's the end of chapter 2, and I have to say... I struggled to write this one out, mainly the part of young Ignis, next chapter we'll get to see Gladiolus and Prompto's side of things, and well most will already be able to guess who those two guys will be spending 7 years growing up alongside. Till next time ppl, make sure to leave a review if ya want to._**


	3. The Shield, The Marksman and The Feline

_**Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise.**_

 _ **Also to those wondering, sorry but Luna won't be showing up in Remnant as of now, since as of right now I have no plans for adding her, it doesn't mean I won't add her, just have to wait and see, so please stop asking in reviews about Luna. Also Gladiolus and Prompto's side of things in Remnant will be starting a bit differently.**_

 _ **Also if Blake is acting a bit out of character, well one she is younger at the start of this, and well Gladiolus is a people person, so he would of already broken that hard shell of Blake's.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 3: The Shield, The Marksman and The Feline._

It was a peaceful, calm, quiet morning on the island of Menagerie, well mostly, things had got a bit noisy for the Belladonna household the past couple of days, ever since the owners of said house Kali and Ghira Belladonna found the two human boys a 11 years old by the name of Gladiolus Amicitia and a 8 years old by the name of Prompto Argentum. At first Ghira was unsure about taking in the two young humans, but his wife Kali soon talked him into. Both of them was very surprised at how little both Gladiolus and Prompto knew of the Faunus race, but show eagerness to learn about the race.

But the most surprising thing of all was how fast their own 10 years old daughter Blake Belladonna warmed up to the two boys, especially Gladiolus. In fact the whole community warmed up to the two young humans within a few days, always helping when they could... well Gladiolus had to normally force Prompto to help out.

Prompto was currently watching the TV, that he found and somehow fixed it, but then his old friend Noctis did call him a technophilia at times. As he was flicking through the channels, he come across the news one, which was currently talking about the Schnee family causing him to let out a groan. "Man! This guys are always on the news! Yet they use Faunus for cheap workers..."

Prompto was about to change the channel when he saw someone standing behind the head of the Schnee Dust Company owner. Someone he didn't think he'd ever see again. "What is that... Ignis? Gladio! You get in here now you gotta see this!"

Within the next few seconds Gladiolus walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes, since he was having a nap, after being on his feet helping out around time most of the morning, and let out a grunt before he spoke with a tiered voice. "This better be important Prompto or I swear I'll kill you."

"I don't know, you tell me if it is important." Was all Prompto said as he pointed to the TV screen, and when Gladiolus saw what he was pointing at his eyes snapped open.

"Wait! That's Iggy! So he is alive..." Was all Gladiolus said trying to hide the fact, he was wondering what the hell did he do, in his past life to end up being stuck with Prompto in this new life.

"Yeah it is... wait if his here in this world as well... do you think... Noct is as well?" Was all Prompto asked as he kept his eyes on the TV.

Gladiolus was about to reply when suddenly they both heard a female voice coming from behind Gladiolus. "Huh? Who's Noct? A friend of yours?"

Prompto suddenly leaped up to his feet in fright before releasing it was just Blake voice, causing Gladiolus and Blake to laugh. As Prompto started to stare daggers at them. "Hey! That's not funny you two!"

After the laugher stopped Blake spoke up. "So who is Noct?"

Nothing but silence filled the room as the two boys looked at each other. Prompto being the one to break the silence. "Umm... should we tell her? I mean... it's not something easy to explain..."

Gladiolus turned to Blake with a serious look on his face as he replied to Prompto. "We can't keep it hidden for ever Prompto, but not here, lets go someplace more private."

* * *

 _A few minutes on a Cliffside overlooking the endless blue sea_

Gladiolus, Prompto and Blake was currently sitting on the edge of the cliff, Gladiolus and Prompto having finished telling Blake the truth about things.

"You two sure, you're not pranking me? How can you expect me to believe that, you two are from another world, where you fought monsters, and are really meant to be dead right now?" Was all Blake said to the two boys thinking this is some kind of prank of theirs.

"It's true! I swear on Gladiolus life, what we just told you is 100% true!" Was the first thing Prompto said to Blake the second she finished speaking, only for him to earn smack on the head from Gladiolus.

"Prompto! Swear on your own life not mine!" Was the only words to leave Gladiolus's mouth with anger in his voice.

"Okay okay! It was just a joke big guy! Oh wait I know how to make you see we're telling the truth Blake. Be back in a sec" Prompto then get up and run off, only to return couple of minutes later with his camera, that he somehow still had from his own world, with all the photos he took from the start of his road trip with the gang and showed them all to Blake.

Now convinced, Blake gave the two boys a weak smile, while also trying to hide a faint blush, unable to believe how attractive Gladiolus looked as an adult back in their own world. "I guess... you want me to keep this between just us right?"

Both boys nodded. Gladiolus speaking up. "Yeah, and look we're not gonna try to find a way back to our own world, we must of ended up here for a reason, and as I said we are dead back in our world. I'd rather not have to explain how I'm suddenly alive to my younger sister Iris back in my world."

"Your sister? But don't you miss her?" Was all Blake could say with a voice of sadness.

Gladiolus let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, a slight tone of sadness in his voice as he spoke. "I do... but I already said my goodbyes to her, before I left with to spend the last night of my life with my friends. As much as I want to see Iris again... it would be best to not go looking for a way back, but rather let it find me."

Without saying a thing Blake gave Gladiolus a comforting hug, followed by the sound of Prompto's camera taking a picture, making both Gladiolus and Blake look at Prompto who had his camera aimed at them. "Now kiss you two."

Blake stopped hugging Gladiolus who kept an calm face as he said with an slightly pissed off voice. "You got a 5 second head start Prompto."

Prompto already knew what Gladiolus was meaning, and started to run as fast as he could away from him, as all he heard behind him was the sound of Gladiolus angry voice. "You're dead Prompto!"

* * *

 _7 Years later_

A now 18 years old Gladiolus and 15 years old Prompto was living in The City of Vale, they had moved the Vale region, and was currently living in the city of Vale, it was mainly because of Gladiolus they moved to The City of Vale. The reason being because he made a promise to the two Faunus who took him and Prompto in and raised them as one of their own, he made a promise to watch over Blake and make sure she doesn't stray from the right path in her life. During their time in Vale, they wasted little time in becoming the local heroes of their neighbourhood, having stopped many crimes that even the police would personally call for their help, if the crime was too much for the local force.

It was currently night as the two was passing by one of the local nightclubs, both having recreated their outfits they had on from the stair of the rood trip back in their own world. As they passed the night club, there was a sign on the doo that said closed for repairs on it. From what the two heard, someone had go a night ago and busted the place up. Not that Gladio and Prompto really cared who did it, as they themselves wasn't on good terms with the owner Junior. "Man, who ever busted up this place, they sure did a number didn't they Gladio?"

Gladio just let out a slight chuckle. "Yeah, but if it was me, the damage would of been much worse."

"Oh how can I forget what happened last time we was in there Gladio. You wiped the floor with Junior's thugs. Made for some great pictures. Hey ya think I should go see how much he'll pay me, to get a few copies of how badly his men failed to beat you?"

Both of them started to laugh, when suddenly Gladio's scroll started to vibrate and he picked it up. "Hello? Yeah I'm here what is? Un-huh? Okay we'll be there, so you soon."

As Gladio put his scroll away Prompto was quick to ask him a question. "Who was that? Was it the guys in blue again needing our help?"

"Not this time Prompto, it's Blake, she wants out of the White Fang, she has a plan already, but she wants to meet up with us tomorrow, so we can come up with a damage control plan."

Prompto let out annoyed sigh "Ugh... she's running another 'mission' with that Adam again isn't she?"

Gladio nodded. "Yeah, when we she calls us up for damage control, it normally means he's gonna be with her. But I'm just glad she wants out now. So we better get a good night rest, since we gotta be up early in the morning Prompto."

* * *

 _ **And here is chapter 3, hope you all enjoy it, now we're over with the intro chapters, we can get back to Noctis. Hope you enjoy this chapter, till nice time people.**_

 _ **Oh BTW chapter 4 might be a bit delayed, since I got Dead Rising 4 today, speaking off which I'm off to kill some zombies! Make sure to leave a review is ya want to!**_


	4. Beacon Enrollment

**_Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise..._**

 ** _Warning this chapter will contain a few more spoilers about FF XV, so read at your own risk._**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Beacon Enrollment_

It was now night time when Noctis had finished explain his story to Taiyang there was nothing but silence between the two as they sat in the living room. After a few seconds had passed, Taiyang spoke up hands on his knees as he looked down at the ground. "Woah... that is one hell of a story you have there, almost too hard to believe..." Taiyang then looked up at Noctis with a warm smile. "But lucky for you, I like to keep an open mind."

Noctis just looked at Taiyang with disbelief. He didn't even have any evidence of what he said, yet Taiyang was still willing to believe him. "Wha... you believe me?" Was the only words to leave Noctis mouth.

Taiyang gave off a chuckle as he stood up. "Yeah well... the fact you can ace any combat class with almost no effort, kinda points at you having training before Noct."

Then before Noctis could reply, a rough deep voice was heard coming from the doorway in to the living room. "Quite a snazzy story you got there kid. But there is one thing that causes Tai to believe you. As Noctis looked to where the voice came from, he saw Qrow, holding a blade he recognised right away, it was The Sword Of The Wise, a weapon used by one of his ancestors. What made it special was only Noctis and the Kings before him could only use it, causing these weapons to become known as Royal Arms.

When Qrow saw the look on Noctis's face he gave a sharp smile before speaking. "Figured you'd know something about this blade here. Thing can't even scratch a Grimm with it's sharp blade."

Qrow then placed the Royal Arm on the table in front of Noctis who just looked at it for a few seconds before speaking up. "That's because... only those of the Lucis bloodline can use them..." Noctis then stood up and held his right hand out palm open, causing the Royal Arm to float up in to the air above their heads for a few seconds then come right down towards Noctis's chest causing it to disappear, and replaced as a crystal like version of itself, that circled around Noctis for a few seconds then disappeared as Noctis sat back down.

"Where did you even..." As Noctis looked to where Qrow was, he saw no one standing there, as if he just disappeared. "Find this?"

Taiyang just shaked his head side to side. "That's Qrow for ya, one second his there, the next he is gone. So care to explain what I just saw happen Noct?"

"It's to do with my bloodline... in my world, me and my ancestors are one of the few who can use magic... so what you called my 'semblance' is part of my family's ability. I'm also able to warp to my weapons, and even... craft spells." Was all Noctis replied with.

"Craft spells? But how is that magic if you have to craft them?" Was all Taiyang said confused.

"I can absorb elemental energy from elemental nodes in my world, and then seal them inside these special flasks to make... you could say spell bombs. How strong the spell is, depends on how much elemental energy I use. Once they've been crafted, anyone can use the spell inside the flask." Was all Noctis said back as Taiyang's scroll started to ring causing him to go in to the other room to answer it, yet Noctis was still able to hear what Taiyang was saying.

"Yeah? Wait what? You sure you don't mean Yang? Un-hun... okay. You want me to bring him too? I don't see what he has to do with this but we'll be there soon" Taiyang then walked back in rubbing the back of his head as he was mumble to himself. "Man, first time I've been called for Ruby getting in trouble..."

Noctis just blinked once more at what he heard also finding it strange, since it is normally Yang that gets in trouble not Ruby. "Going out?"

Taiyang nodded. "Yeah Ruby got caught playing Hero... normally someone her age wouldn't get in trouble for that but... she got caught by Goodwitch... Ruby's lucky Ozpin is there as well, which reminds me, he wishes to meet with you Noct."

* * *

 _A few hours later in the Vale._

Noctis found himself sitting down in darken room, the only score of light, being the one hanging above the table in front of him. Noctis currently had his eyes closed, arms crossed. After a few seconds the suddenly silence was broken by the sound of foots, then a chair being pulled back, once Noctis had opened his eyes, he found himself looking at Professor Ozpin, the head of Beacon academy.

"Hello there Noctis... or should I address you as Prince Noctis?" Was all Ozpin said as he gave Noctis a warm smile.

"King actually, but not that it matters, my kingdom isn't in this world." Was all Noctis said, already having guessed Taiyang had told Ozpin, what he had not long told Taiyang.

"Noctis it is then..." Ozpin then took picked up the data pad he had with him and looked at it as he took a zip from his mug. "Now then lets see... for someone from a royal bloodline, you certainly do have a lot of combat experience. Top of all combat classes. Tell me, how does it feel to be living such a common life to your life as a prince/king?"

Noctis just closed his eyes again speaking with an emotionless tone. "To be honest, I find it much more easier, then living the life of a prince."

Ozpin then placed the data pad down on the table along with his mug, adjusting his glasses as he spoke. "I see... and do you know who I am Noctis?"

"Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. I've lost count of how many times Ruby has said your name." Was all that left Noctis's lips as he kept his eyes closed.

"Yes, she is a very unique girl, now lets get down to business, how would you like to attend Beacon alongside her?"

Noctis slowly opened his eyes letting out a sigh before replying. "Sorry, but I'm not looking to..."

Before Noctis could finish saying a thing, he saw three data pads be placed in front of him, each of one of them having a picture of a person on them, of a person Noctis didn't think he'd ever end up seeing again.

"I believe you know these people Noctis? They are also enrolling at Beacon. So I'll ask again, would you like to attend Beacon alongside Miss Rose?"

* * *

 _The next day._

Noctis found himself being woken up by an over excited Ruby. "Wake up Noct! We're almost there!"

Noctis let out a groan, and sat up straight rubbing his eyes, before looking around the airship he was on, he was mainly scanning the other people on board, all of them enrolling at Beacon. He was just barely listening to what was being said by Yang.

"Oh come on sis, leave him alone, or I'll be forced to embarrass you in front of all these strangers."

Noctis let out a chuckle. "Nah, it's fine Yang. Can't sleep all day long can I now?"

Hearing this made Yang blink confused, since she couldn't remember a time Noctis didn't want to not spend all day sleeping. "Umm... you feeling okay Noct or are you playing a trick on me again?"

Noctis just shrugged not giving Yang a reply, as he stood up as the holographic screen with the news on that others was watching suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch appeared, speaking up within the next few seconds.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

Everyone turned to face the hologram, with Yang speaking the second she looked at it. "Who's that?"

The hologram then spoke up again. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." Was the only word to leave Yang's lips as her question had been answered as soon as she asked it, as the hologram of Glynda kept on speaking.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

After the last word was side the hologram disappeared as Ruby's eyes widen in amazement as only one word slipped out of her mouth as she walked up to the glass placing her hands on it.

"Wow!"

Everyone else one the airship started to look out of the window as well some of them even pointing out to things down below as Ruby spoke up again.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!"

As Ruby kept on looking out she spoke with a sudden casual tone as Yang went to place her hand on Ruby's left shoulder.

"I guess home isn't too far after all."

Yang just gave a smile before replying. "Beacon's our home, now, right Noct?"

"Yeah... our home..." Was all Noctis said back as he started to think about his old home, he was a king without a kingdom, but that didn't really matter to him, he had a new family in this world, and recently found out his 3 best buds was also in this world. He then started to wonder what he'd be doing right now if he was still alive back in his world. The first thing that came to his mind, was he wouldn't be married to Luna, due to her dying before Noctis could gain the power of the Astral Leviathan. If anything Noctis preferred it that he died back in his world to save it.

Suddenly Noctis was broken out of his train of thought by the sound of someone letting out queasy moans, and turned to the direction they was coming from to see a tall teen boy with messy blonde hair holding his stomach. From what Noctis could see this quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. Noctis also saw that this blond teen was wearing a white diamond-shaped chestplate and white spaulders with rerebrace. Under the armor, he was wearing a black hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers.

Noctis then took notice of the blond teen's two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them, followed by a pair of brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back.

As the blond teen was moving past them fast, looking around the room for something Yang spoke up.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment while it lasted... right Noct?" Was the only words to come out of Ruby's mouth as she looked at Noctis.

"Yeah... sure was. But even a world full of beauty, can still have it's dangers." Was all Noctis said as his mind flashed back to the many sights of his world. Every single second he was on the road, he had to keep his guard up no matter how beautiful the current view was, due to the monsters that would move about during the day, only to be replaced by Daemons come night.

Yang then spoke up full of energy waking Noctis up from his trip down memory lane.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet?"

Ruby was quick to reply to Yang's question "I just hope they're better than 'Vomit-Boy' over there."

Noctis then backed up a bit as saw Ruby's face go in to a sort of panic as she raised her voice.

"Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

As the two girls was overacting Noctis just went to the over side of the ship, to make it look like he wasn't with them, as all eyes had suddenly turned to look at Ruby and Yang.

About 30 minutes later the two girls had calmed down as the airship was coming to land and everyone started to walk off. When Noctis, Ruby and Yang stopped in front of the long pathway leading up Beacon, all three of them stopped to take in the sights. Ruby and Yang was staring in amazement as Noctis chuckled picture Prompto here right now with his camera. Noctis then mumbled something loud enough that Ruby and Yang heard him.

"This would be a good spot to take a picture."

Yang and Ruby turned to Noctis, both nodding their heads in agreement as Yang spoke.

"Yeah. The view from Vale's got nothing on this! We should totally get a picture from this spot later on, what ya think sis?"

Noctis and Yang looked at Ruby who by now was staring at the weapons of other students causing Noctis to quickly speak up. "Umm... your turn Yang!"

Noctis then quickly walked away from Ruby and Yang, ignoring Yang calling him to come back. As he was looking around he saw a blond teen with spikey hair and a skill icon on the back of his black jacket standing in front of someone he recognized right away, but he didn't recognize the female wearing a bow that was with him who was currently sitting down on the beach near them reading a book. _"Gladio! Prompto! But who is that they are with?"_

Noctis quickly walked his way over to them, approaching from behind Prompto causing Gladiolus jaw to drop as he spoke up saying only one word. "Noctis!"

Prompto looked up from his camera giving Gladiolus a confused look. "Huh? You okay big guy? I mean isn't now a bit too late to start seeing ghosts?"

Noctis chuckled as he spoke with a friendly tone. "Maybe, that is because he is looking at a ghost right now Prompto."

Prompto quickly turned around with a shocked look on his face the second he saw Noctis standing there in front of him. "Noct! Buddy! You're alive! Looks like we was right after all Gladio! Now all we gotta do is find Iggy and the gang is back together!"

Noctis looked at Prompto a bit confused. "You guys already know about Ignis?"

Prompto nodded. "Yeah saw him on the news a few years ago, when there was a story about The Schnee family."

Noctis just rolled his eyes not surprised at what he just heard. "Trust Specs to end up with someone like that, not much of a surprise really."

Gladiolus then spoke up. "Yeah, he sure got the best upbringing in this world out of all of us."

Suddenly the girl sitting near them spoke as she keep her eyes glued to her book. "So your this Noctis that, I've heard so much about? Don't look very kingly to me."

Gladiolus then quickly spoke up. "Oh Noct, this is Blake, her family took me and Prompto in, it's okay to talk openly like this around her, she's known for a long time about our world and that."

Noctis then looked down at Blake and crossed his arms before speaking up. "Nice to meet you as well. I'm guessing your the new 'Iris' now."

Upon finishing his line Noctis saw Gladiolus hand coming down towards his head, but used his Phasing ability to dodge it, as he leaded his head to the side, leaving blue outline that faded away with a few seconds of where Noctis's head was just a few seconds ago. "Calm down Gladio, I was just kidding."

"I know, but when are you going to start acting your age Mr I'm really 37 years old, instead of 15 years old?" Was all that left Gladio's lips.

Noctis just shrugged as she spoke. "When we find Iggy I guess."

Prompto then spoke up. "Woah hold on, did you just use your phasing ability of yours, wait don't tell me, you can still use your royal bloodline powers, can't ya?"

Noctis nodded as he heard Ruby shouting Yang's name and looked behind him to see Yang quickly running off with a group of people, leaving Ruby on her own causing him to let out a sigh. "Well that's my cue to go, catch up with you two later, oh and Prompto? I got a good spot for a picture later if your up for it."

Prompto just smiled as he held up his camera. "Did ya really think, I wouldn't bring a camera with me? We may be in a different world but that doesn't mean I won't stop getting pictures of the good times! Huh? Hey Gladio did you see where Blake suddenly went off to?"

Noctis just smiled at Prompto and turned around to go back over to Ruby who had now somehow managed to fall over on to some girl's bags, which said girl was currently making a scene out of it due to the words he just heard the girl standing over say.

"What are you doing!?"

As Noctis got closer he saw a teen wearing a very well made black suit, along with fingerless driving gloves was picking the bags up, Noctis knowing only one person who'd wear that stuff. _"And there is Iggy."_

As he got closer he heard Ruby trying to apologize to the girl.

"Uh... sorry?"

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" Was the only words to leave this girl's voice causing Ruby to give the girl a confused look as Ignis spoke up as he noticed Noctis walking over but pretended to not notice him.

"Now, now Weiss. How would the young lady here, be able to know what is in our bags?"

It was clear the girl named Weiss was too angry to even listen to Ignis as she snatched a white box from Ruby as Noctis walked up from behind causing Ignis to move behind Weiss and whispered to Noctis. "Might want to move back a bit Noct. She doesn't think straight when she's this mad."

Nodding Noctis an Ignis backed up a bit to watch the events from afar, both of them not saying a thing as they watched what was going on in front of them.

"This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." Weiss then took one of the glass bottle from out of the box and closed the box up, now holding a bottle of pure red Dust as Ruby looked up gave Weiss another confused look. "What are you!? Brain, dead!? Dust!" Weiss the started to shake the bottle not having noticed the cork on the bottle was a bit lose causing some of the Dust to escape as she shaked the bottle as Ruby was slowly standing up. "Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!"

As Ruby was almost standing up, the Dust powder was going right in to her face, causing her to almost sneeze as Weiss kept on going with her rant having stopped shaking the bottle of red dust now.

"Are you even listening to me!? Is any of this sinking in!?" Weiss then paused before speaking again, bring the bottle in her head forwards releasing cloud of the Dust inside the bottle "What do you have to say for yourself!?"

The only reply Weiss got was Ruby sneezing which to Noctis's surprise caused a explosion of different types of dust to happen, he knew the stuff was fragile, but he didn't think it was that fragile that a simple sneeze could cause that. "Woah... remind me not sneeze around her." Was the only words that left Noctis mouth as Ignis was cleaning his glasses as he spoke up.

"Yes, young miss Weiss does have quite the temper at times, but Noctis I have a request of you, do try to befriend her, back home she's had a similar life to what you had growing up in Eos. Her being here right now, is an act of rebelling against her father, she needs friends who want to be her friend because of who she is, not because of title and family."

Noctis just blinked at Ignis before speaking up. "Uhh... sure I can try... but when did you before such a big brother? We both know that is Gladio's thing."

Before Ignis could reply both boys heard Weiss's voice once more it sounding more pissed off now then it did before.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Ruby just looked up with an apologetic look on her face as she talked. "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are you even doing here!? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon!?"

Ruby was about to reply but Noctis had just about enough of how Weiss was treating Ruby, and summoned his Engine Blade, and threw it at the ground causing it to get lodged in the ground in the middle of the two girls. Weiss then started to turn around to face the owner of the blade rising her voice even more.

"Ugh! Who's the dolt that throw that!? Do you even know who I... am?" The second Weiss saw Noctis walking up to them causing Weiss to suddenly forget about what just happened, as the gears her mind started to turn. _"Wait, who's that prince charming over there? Is he here with this child? No that can't be true!"_

As Noctis's Engine Blade remained in place he crossed his arms once he was standing right in front of her. "Nope, don't know who you are, but I don't care, I'm not very happy about the way I've just saw you treating my 'sister' if you had kept calm you would of noticed the cork on that bottle of Dust was lose, and maybe then you wouldn't of been shacking it in front of her face, it's your fault that explosion happened."

Weiss's jaw dropped at the word sister as there was nothing but silence, apart from the sound of a mirror cracking then shatter in Weiss's mind, before her rage came back this time aimed at Noctis. "My fault!? My FAULT!? She's too young to be attending Beacon! This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice you know!? We're here to fight monsters!" Weiss then turned to look at Ruby and crossed her arms looking away from Ruby eyes closed "And you watch where your going!"

Ruby then spoke up, her tone of voice clearly showing she's also had enough of Weiss's bitching. "Hey! I said I was sorry, princess!"

Then all four suddenly heard a voice, once that Noctis knew from not long ago.

"It's Heiress, actually."

Noctis looked at the direction of the voice to see Blake walking up to them, which she continued to speak after she stopped in front of the group. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Blake then hold up the red bottle of Dust that was lost in the explosion not long ago. "One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss turned to face Blake with a big pride smile on her face. "Finally! Some recognition!"

Blake then spoke up again as Weiss turned to gloat at Ruby. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Noctis chuckled at Weiss's reaction as she took a step back in shock. "What!? H-How dare-! The nerve of-!"

Ignis then spoke up hoping to stop Weiss from going on another rant. "Weiss, we really don't have the time for this. We don't want to be late on our first day now do we?"

Weiss didn't say a thing as she looked at Ignis then back at Blake as she snatched the bottle of Dust from Blake's hand and stopped off. "Come on Ignis, lets get away from this dolts!"

Ignis looked group of 3 speaking up. "Please do forgive her actions during this encounter, she's not used to be treated the way she was just now, but I believe it may of done her some good, so I thank you for that. Good day."

With that said Ignis then turned around and walked off to catch up with Weiss as Ruby let out a sigh as Noctis just stood there arms crossed watching Ignis and Weiss walking of already seeing them as perfect couple. "Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day."

Ruby then looked up putting on an her normal happy face turning around speaking not having noticed Blake was walking around. "So what's?"

When Ruby saw Blake walking away she feel to her knees act, then falling backwards almost as if she's given up on life as Noctis de-summoned his Engine Blade without evening turning around to face it. Noctis after a few seconds he heard a male voice behind him.

"Hey..." When Noctis had turned around fully he saw the blond tall teen from before who got puke on Yang's shoes, standing over Ruby with an arm out hand open offering to help her up speaking as Ruby sat up. "I'm Jaune."

Ruby looked down at the ground for a second before taking Jaune's hand. "Ruby."

Jaune then looked at Noctis. But before either could say a thing Ruby let out a snicker. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

 _Couple minutes later_

Noctis was exploring the grounds with Ruby and Jaune, while talking.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Ruby tried to hold back another snicker as she placed her hands together. "Look, I'm sorry, Vomit-Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune then suddenly spoke before Ruby could say another word. "Oh yeah!? What if I called you Crater-Face?"

"Hey! That explosion was accident."

The group's walking pace was starting to slow down, Noctis currently being quiet as he was still wondering if he was able to summon the Astrals to his side in this world. When suddenly he heard what Jaune was now saying.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

"Do they?" Was all Ruby could ask.

"They will! Well, I hope they will... I mean my mom always says that... never mind."

Ruby let out a giggle. "So I got this thing..."

Noctis quickly stood back as he watched Ruby get her scythe Crescent Rose out, the end of the blade digging on to the ground causing Jaune to take a step back in shock and amazement.

"Woah! Is that a scythe!?"

Ruby then quickly spoke clearly excited to be talking about her weapon. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"A wha?" Was all Jaune could say.

Noctis then spoke up his eyes closed. His tone rather emotionless, since he never really cared for transforming weapons due to his spectral ability granted to him by his royal bloodline. "In other words, it's also a gun."

"Oh... that's cool!" Jaune then looked at Noctis only now just realizing that Noctis doesn't have a weapon at all. "Umm... dude? Did you leave your weapon on the airship?"

Noctis opened his eyes as he opened his right hand summoning his Engine Blade causing Jaune's jaw to drop open. "I-I wow... how did you do that!?"

Ruby let out a giggle before replying for Noctis. "It's his semblance."

Noctis made his Engine Blade disappear as he spoke up once more. "Yeah, what she said, I'm able to summon my weapon at will, and if it was to ever be taken away from me, well I can just summon it back to my hand."

"Oh yeah right semblance, I forgot about those for a second." Was all Jaune said a bit embarrassed at his forgetfulness.

Ruby then spoke up as she turned to look back at Jaune. "So... what've you got?"

"Oh, uh... I got this sword."

"Ooooooh." Was the only thing to come from Ruby as Noctis noticed how basic Jaune's weapon was until he saw Jaune pick up the sword holder, causing it to turn in to a shield.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too."

Ruby then went to tap Jaune's shield as she asked him. "So what do they do?" Only for that small tap to cause the shield to close up and bounce around in Jaune's hands, which he sent the next few seconds trying to catch. After having caught his shield, he continued to speak.

"Well... this shield gets smaller... so... when I get tiered of carrying it... I can just put it away."

Noctis then spoke asking the answering the question on Ruby's mind before she can ask it "But it still would weigh the same either way"

Jaune just looked at the ground letting his arms fall. "Yeah... it does."

Ruby then spoke up. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons."

Noctis rolled his eyes. "That's an understatement Ruby."

"Hey! ... I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." Was all Ruby said back to Noctis.

"Again that's an understatement as well."

Jaune then jumped in before anyone else could say another thing. "Wait. You made that!?"

"Of course." Ruby replied. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Well apart from Noct here. Why didn't you make yours?"

Jaune looked at the ground a bit almost as if he was ashamed of something. "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Hearing those words caused Jaune to look at the ground a bit sad. "Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune looked up with a weak smile at Ruby before replying. "Yeah. The classics... oh umm... Noctis isn't it? You didn't say what your weapon does."

"Just call me Noct. Also I'll be honest, I'm not in to all the transformation stuff, I'd rather my weapon stays what it is meant to be."

Ruby the spoke wanting to chance the topic, haven't already heard Noctis's view on weapons like hers one too many times. "So... why'd ya help me out back there, in the courtyard?"

The group the started to walk forwards again as Jaune replied. "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.' "

"Hmm... hey, where are we going?" Ruby suddenly asked both Jaune and Noctis.

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you."

* * *

 _A couple of minutes later_

When the three had found the place all the new students was gathering at Noctis and Ruby and parted ways with Jaune, and was now with Yang.

"How's your first day going little sister and bro?" Was the first Yang asked the pair.

Ruby quickly turned to Yang, a not too happy look on her face, with a matching tone as well. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?"

"Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school... There was a fire... and I think some ice."

Yang just smiled, finding Ruby's story hard to believe. "Are you being sarcastic? Like did you even see this happen Noct?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's all true, after you ditched her, she tripped over some girl's luggage." Noctis replied.

Ruby then started to go on about what happened. "Then she yelled at me for it! Then I sneezed and exploded! And then she yelled again and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

Before Ruby couldn't even bring up the part about Noctis stepping in, Noctis saw Weiss standing by Ruby with a very angry look on her face. "You!"

Noctis just blinked as he saw Ruby cowering in Yang's arm within a second. "Oh god, it's happening again!"

Weiss wasted no time in going on another rant at Ruby. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Was all Yang could say, feeling a bit guilty for not believing her little sister in the first place.

Ruby then climbed out of Yang's arms trying to apologise to Weiss once more. "It was an accident. It was an accident!"

Noctis just shook his head as he heard Ignis's voice beside him while Weiss shoved some kind of information leaflet titled _Dust for dummies_ in Ruby's face. "I've tried to get her to calm down, but she seems detriment to hold this grudge. This was the best I could do to get her to apologise for the way she acted.

"Well at least you tried. Name's Noctis" Was all Noctis said back to Ignis the two having to pretend they didn't know each other as well as they really do.

"Ignis, a pleasure to meet you Noctis. No hard feelings about Weiss behavior towards your young friend I hope?"

"Sister" Noctis corrected Ignis. "I was adopted by her family at a young age."

"Ah, I see would be the same case for me and Weiss, as I was adopted by her family at a young age as well." Ignis then lowered his voice so only Noctis could hear him. "Just to warn you, Weiss knows, that I knew someone in the past called Noct, so you know ghost of the past act will come up in the end."

Noctis lowered his own voice before replying. "Say no more Iggy, I understand." Noctis then lowered his voice as Weiss had just finished being mean to Ruby. "Well I guess, I'll be seeing you around Ignis."

Suddenly the sound of a microphone turning on was heard, and everyone looked at the stage in the middle of the room, to see Ozpin standing there with Goodwitch next to him.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge is free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin then stepped away from the microphone and Goodwitch stepped up to it.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

* * *

 _Hours later, nighttime_

Noctis was sitting on his own with his bed wear on, playing on his scroll again, while Yang was busy talking to Ruby who was writing a letter. Only to look up when a certain voice came from in front of him. "May I join you, your highness?"

When Noctis looked up at the owner of the voice, he saw Ignis standing in front of him, Noctis just nodded as he put his scroll away. "You're lucky no one heard you say that Iggy."

"Yes well..." Ignis sat down next to Noctis. "The last I saw you, we was all in our 30s. Besides we're out of range for anyone to hear us, as long as we keep our voices to a low volume."

"Seen Prompto and Gladio yet?" Noctis asked.

"Yes I have, and it doesn't surprise me, that Gladio is like a proactive brother when it comes to Blake. She must remind him of Iris in one way or another."

"Yeah. Say have you... heard anything about Luna?" Noctis asked, the last part said a bit painfully.

Ignis took his glasses off to give them clean as he spoke up "No... I haven't, somehow I think only us 4, got this second chance at life. If that is the case, you better be ready to move on. Also I am glad to see you taking one of your royal duties so seriously. As I said to you before, as prince/king one of your duties is to ensure the safety of your people. Now have you been avoiding your vegetables as always?"

Noctis didn't even need to reply for Ignis to know the answer to that and changed the subject. "It is good to see you again Noct. Just try to not be too much of a show off tomorrow."

* * *

 _Ozpin's office_

Ozpin was sitting at his desk while Glynda was pacing back and forth the room. "How can you be sure this is a good idea Ozpin? You know how the forgotten legend goes."

"I am very aware of it Glynda. The Chosen King gave his life to purge the world of a unspeakable darkness, at the cost of his own life. But I'm certain events won't repeat themselves this time."

Glynda then slammed both her hands down on the desk. "How can you be certain!? We're talking about someone from the Eos Era! How is it even possible that someone from that era, specially one of the Lucis bloodline is still alive!? They are nothing but forgotten legends by now!"

Ozpin leaned forwards resting his elbows on his desk as his clamped his hands together. "Yes... I will admit, the fact it is the Chosen King himself attending this very school when he should be no more is very strange indeed. Perhaps he didn't really die, maybe he was thrown through time, his body being de-aged during the process. But for what ever reason, we must make sure young Noctis doesn't have to give his life for this world again."

Glynda then stood up straight. "And what of?"

Ozpin put his hand up stopping Glynda from finishing her line. "That I do not know, if there is a link between that and young Noctis, the answer will be revealed,when the time is right. But for now we should focus on helping our young king, get ready for his adventure ahead. For now have we any more information on the hidden Royal Tombs?"

Glynda brought up a data pad and spoke not looking up for it. "Yes, our scout party, had found within the Emerald Forest. But the door is shut tight, the only way to open it would be brute force."

Ozpin leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. "Hmm... or we could let our young king open the tomb for us. If he still has the key that is."

* * *

 ** _And here is the end of chapter 4, hope you all enjoy it._**

 ** _Just a side note even if I've made this now the same world Noctis is from, but many many years apart from the events of FF XV, it is still a different world in the views of our 4 friends, till next time people later!_**


	5. Initiation

_**Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise.**_ _ **..**_

 _ **Now I need to put this here even when I'm sure I addressed this in an earlier chapter. ONLY Noct, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto are alive in this story, IF I do add someone like Luna, it will be a flashback!**_

 _ **Also for those who leave suggestive reviews, COULD you please word them carefully? As some of them I read as if your trying to control my story instead of suggesting things for it, that is all.**_

 _ **As for how Noctis's friends can summon their weapons in the game like Noct can... well I'm not sure, but looking around the net, most people point to the main dev of FF XV having said that Noctis is able to share some of his royal bloodline powers, with those close to him that he trusts. I'm not sure if that is still the case, but I would be grateful if some could help clear this up for me.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Initiation_

The morning sun was high in the sky, as Noctis was standing on his own at the edge of the cliff that overlooked the Emerald Forest while all the other first year students was currently getting their gear ready.

Everything around Noctis was silent apart form soft breeze making the leafs move the tree. Noctis had his eyes closed when he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps followed by a voice he had heard before.

"Good morning Noctis, I trust you found your first at Beacon enjoyable?"

"It was... eventful, that's for sure." Noctis replied as he turned around to voice the owner of the voice, who was Ozpin.

"Please, it is just me and you for now, so feel free to call me Ozpin till the staff and other students arrive Noctis, or may I call you Noct?"

"Sure, you can call me Noct if ya want to. So I take it from the look of those pads over there, this is where the Initiation is taking place?" Noctis asked Ozpin.

"Yes it is. I can't explain to you, how the initiation works, but I'm sure you'll figure it out quickly, and I must ask did my associate give that sword to you?" Ozpin asked.

"Huh oh you mean..." Noctis made Sword Of The Wise appear in his right hand then made it disappear. "This? How did you know this was linked to me?"

Ozpin walked up to Noctis and stood next to him as he now looked over the Emerald Forest taking a sip from his mug before speaking. "Beautiful view isn't?"

Noctis turned around to look back over the Emerald Forest as he replied to Ozpin's question. "But behind the beauty lies danger, just it did in my world."

"Yes, that is true, tell me Noctis how well did you get to know Remnant's history, over your seven years here?" Ozpin asked.

"Well enough to be caught up on everything, why do you ask?" Was all Noctis said back.

Ozpin then took another sip from his mug before speaking again. "Well this world wasn't always called Remnant. It used to go by another long forgotten name, that only a few remember. It was called The Eos Era. An era where we didn't have Dust as we do now days. It was also the era of The Chosen King."

"W-Wha!?" Was all Noctis could say as he took a step back as the gears his head started to work. _"Eos Era!? The era of The Chosen King... wait does he mean... no I knew the ring was powerful, but could it really allow for that kind of travel?"_

Ozpin saw the look on Noctis face, and turned to face him with a warm smile. "Welcome to future Eos King Noctis. I know this may come to you as quite the shock right now, but what I say is true."

Noctis just stood there in silence for a few minuets before speaking up. "What happened to... the Lucis Kingdom?"

Ozpin gave out a sigh. "I do not know, for all we know Vale could of been it, that is one of the many mysteries, to have remained unanswered, but I do believe your family's very well hidden Royal Tombs may of still survived."

"And within them... lies the powers of the kings before me." Noctis said finishing Ozpin's line.

Ozpin then turned around to see all the first years students now making their way over to them. "Just remember this initiation, isn't based on time, but if you do come across a Royal Tomb, I suggest you wait till the initiation is over, just in case you don't get paired with your 3 friends right away. Now then go take your place, it is about to start."

Noctis took his place on the pads, taking what he just learned in mind as all the other students lined up, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis to his left, while Ruby and Yang was to his right, some of the other students looking at Noctis giving a strange look, most likely because they couldn't see a weapon on him at all. As Noctis looked over his former friends, he noticed Gladio had a great sword and shield on his back, while Ignis had a pair of dual daggers, but what got him was Prompto, instead of seeing a pistol, he saw Prompto with an assault rifle on his back.

Noctis couldn't help but have to ask Prompto lowing his voice to a whisper. "Let me guess... that assault rifle is more then one type of gun?"

"Huh? Oh yeah it is, I mean me and the guys decided to carry our weapons around, since wouldn't it look a bit odd for 4 people, to have the same 'semblance' with different last names?" Prompto whispered back.

Noctis just nodded back seeing where Prompto was going, since they all was able to summon their weapons like Noctis could, expect that was because Noctis chose to share that ability with them.

"Yeah but what about your revolver?" Noctis asked.

"Huh? Oh that? I still have it, just wanted to take advanced of the tech here, and well there is a lot more I could do with a bigger gun ya know?" Prompto replied.

Before another word could be said, Ozpin then started to speak with Glynda by his side.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda then spoke up as she was a data pad in her arms.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Ozpin then spoke up again.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

Noctis then saw Ruby lean forwards in shock at what she just heard, as if she was expecting the formation of teams more simple then that. Once all the students had quieted down Ozpin continued to speak again.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of path containing several relics. Each pair much choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

Ozpin then looked at Noctis and his 3 friends to his left before speaking again. "But one of you will of been given an extra task to complete if they chose to. Now are there any questions?"

Jaune then raised his hand as some of the other students was talking about who could have this extra task. "Yeah, um Sir?"

Ozpin then spoke up not even taking notice of Jaune. "Good! Now, take your positions."

Noctis leaned forwards ready as he saw the other students being launched in the air from the pads they was on standing on, while Jaune was trying to ask Ozpin about the landing strategy but Noctis didn't get the hear the full of it as he was throw in to the air from the pad he was standing on. As he was soaring the air, he could hear Prompto screaming for once screaming with excitement, since normally this could of thing would have him screaming in fear. Noctis then heard Ignis's voice above him.

"Noct! Do try to be careful when you near the ground this time!."

Noctis just rolled his eyes, knowing Ignis is never going to let that one time go. While the other students was already putting their landing strategy to use, Noctis was waiting till he was under the cover of the trees, and summoned his Engine Blade, quickly throwing it at the nearest tree branch and warped to his weapon appear on the tree branch, his Engine Blade in his right hand as his left hand was resting up the tree and looked around as he heard Jaune's voice above him screaming for his dear life.

He then heard Ignis's voice below calling out to him. "Nice to see you your ears are still working your highness!"

Noctis just rolled his eyes again and jumped down from the branch landing in front of Ignis with a forwards wall to soften the impact. "I just knew you'd find me first Iggy. You see where Prompto and Gladio landed?"

"I have their rough locations but I suggest we focus on the task at hand, as I doubt they will wait around for us." Ignis replied.

"Sure, time to make tracks." Was the last words to leave Noctis's lips as he and Ignis started to run forwards.

* * *

 _With Gladiolus_

As Gladiolus was nearing the ground he saw a tree ahead of him, causing him to grab his great sword from his back and pull his arms back holding on to the handle tightly as he let out a large yell bringing his great sword down on the tree cutting in half has he went through the middle of it, landing on both feet sliding to a halt as he turned back to look at his handy work, and then turned around to walk forwards. When he suddenly heard Prompto's yell of excitement growing louder till Gladiolus found his face down in the dirt followed by the voice of a cheerful Prompto.

"Yeah! What a rush! Thanks for the landing big guy!"

Gladiolus tried to talk bit was a muffled. "What was that big guy? I can't hear ya?"

Gladiolus then forced himself up knocking Prompto off his back on to the ground and stood up brushing the dirt off his clothing. "I said..." Gladiolus's voice then turned very angry. "Do that again, and I'll kill you Prompto!"

Prompto then stood up with a big grin on his face as Gladiolus picked up his great sword. "Sorry man, I wasn't even planning on landing on ya, it just kinda happened. Say since we're back with Noctis, do you think it would be safe to use the summon ability of his while it's just us?"

Gladiolus shrugged as his great sword and shield disappeared the same was as Noctis's did. "Don't see why not, but the second we come across someone."

Prompto just waved his hand already getting the idea. "I know, I know back to carrying them 24/7" Prompto the summoned up his revolver and looked at it closely while choosing to keep his assault rifle on his back. "Boy, have I missed this old girl."

Gladiolus just rolled his eyes as Prompto holstered his revolver keeping it out like his assault rifle. "Come on, lets get moving, we need to find Noct and Iggy before anyone else does. Sounded like this extra task was meant for us 4."

As the two started to make a move, they could hear the sound of someone yelling at the top of the lunges followed by the sound of what sounded like a shotgun being fired.

* * *

 _Back with Noctis and Ignis_

Noctis and Ignis was covering ground quickly, Ignis was on the ground running, while Noctis had taken to the trees to scout ahead with his warping ability as Ignis suggested.

When they came to a clearing Ignis laid low behind some bushes while Noctis quickly scouted out the surrounding area, it wasn't long till Ignis saw Noctis's weapon land near him, followed by the young king appearing in place of the weapon. Ignis speaking right away. "Well? We all clear?"

"I think so. Wait hold on, I think someone is coming!" Noctis said causing Ignis to quickly pull him down.

As they waited they saw Ruby and Weiss come along, and stop in the clearing, Weiss leaned forwards breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath while Ruby wasn't even winded from what they was just running from, as both Noctis and Ignis saw smoke in the background causing Ignis to sigh.

"I told her to not use red dust when in a forest, so that kind of stuff wouldn't happen. What Noctis? Where did you?" Ignis then looked up to see Noctis already making his way to the two girls causing Ignis to follow him.

When both girls saw the two boys, Ruby ran straight at Noctis skidding to a holt in front of him as she also saw Ignis. "Noct! You're okay! Oh yeah I'm fine, you just missed it! There was a million Grimm back there just now and we tactfully set them all on fire."

Weiss then walked up to the trio now having got her breath back and spoke up. "As if! Perhaps if you had an exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't of set the forest on fire!"

Ruby couldn't help but scoff at Weiss comment "What's that supposed to mean!?"

It was clear Weiss was already sick of Ruby, her face not even hiding it. "I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much, would communicate so little during an encounter."

Ignis let out a sigh as he took out one of his daggers and threw it in the air, then kicked it as it came down sending it through the gap between Ruby and Weiss, the dagger getting lodged in a tree, only to disappear a few seconds later holstered in where it belongs. "Now listen here you two, you will have to work with those you don't get along with, and Weiss let me remind you..."

Suddenly the group of 4 heard low unfriendly grows coming from the bushes around the clearing causing Weiss to turn to Ruby. "See what you did now you dolt!? Your shouting has attracted the Grimm to our location!"

Ruby took a step back unable to believe what Weiss just said. "My fault!? You're the one who was shouting at me and what does dolt even mean!?"

Ignis just spoke up taking his daggers outs. "Girls! Please, this is not the time to be at each other's necks!"

Noctis then spoke up as his summoned his Engine Blade to his hand, getting a strange look from Weiss, only having just now noticed Noctis didn't have a weapon on him this whole time. "Ignis is right!" Noctis then looked at Ruby and Weiss, then back to Ignis saying only one word as 5 Beowolves came out from behind the bushes forming a ring around the group. "Mark!"

Ignis nodded and started to throw is daggers at the Beowolves, hitting each one of them once, and right after the 5th one landed, Ruby and Weiss saw something that made their jaws drop. They Noctis suddenly disappear from where he was standing, and appear in front of each Beowolf slashing at them with his Engine Blade cutting their heads as if they was made out of paper, teleporting in front of the next one, and repeating till all 5 was dead, and Ignis's daggers reappeared in his hands.

Noctis then leaned forwards to catch his breath, it having been a long time since he and Ignis had used the Mark technique of theirs. Ruby's mind was the first to snap back to reality, her excitement going through the trees. "That... was... so... AWESOME! Once second you where here, then the next you was over by that Beowolf, then, you suddenly appeared at the one over there and then there! How long have you been able to do that with your semblance!? Ouch! What was that for!?"

Weiss's mind having been brought back by Ruby's talking, and just brought her hand down on the back of Ruby's head to try and shut her up. "To shut you up, you dolt! Now is not the place for those kinds of questions. I'll admit, I find it strange that these two already had an technique planned, even with they've just met, but I know this is not the place nor time to ask them that stuff!"

Ruby looked down at the ground with a light blush a bit embarrassed. "I guess I did just lose it there for a second..."

Weiss then looked at Noctis with her arms crossed. "That is a pretty interesting semblance you have there. I don't believe we've been introduced yet, I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Yeah I know, Iggy here had already told me your name." Was all Noctis said back to Weiss.

Ignis then spoke up. "Weiss, allow me to introduce you to Noctis Lucis Caelum. The very same Noctis, I told you about a day before we left for Beacon. I'm just glad to know my old friend is alive and well."

Weiss crossed her arms looking back and forth Noctis and Ignis before speaking. "I was expecting him to a prince or something, given how highly you spoke of him on the way to Beacon. I couldn't of even guessed you'd be friends with someone... like him."

* * *

 _On Beacon's Cliff_

Ozpin was standing at the edge of the cliff looking down at the data pad in his hand as Glynda walked up beside him. "Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off then Ms. Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level combat. I guess we will find out soon enough."

Ozpin then spoke his eye staying glued to his data pad. "And what of our 4 Eos Era friends?"

Glynda looked back down at her data pad before speaking. "Noctis Lucis Caelum and Ignis Scientia, make up one pair. While Gladiolus Amicitia and Prompto Argentum make up the second pair."

"Good, now we just need for them to be on the same team." Ozpin replied.

"Sir?" Glynda asked. "You do know Mr Argentum has brought a camera with him, is that even allowed?"

"I don't see why not? He just wants to make sure him and his friends have lasting memories of their times together. Where is the harm in that?" Ozpin replied.

"There is so one more thing." Glynda said as she tapped something on her data pad and handed it to Ozpin as recording of Noctis and Ignis using their Mark technique started to play causing Ozpin to speak up.

"Ahh, the power of the Lucis bloodline, a very remarkable power, young Noctis wields it well and skillfully, it is good to see he hasn't lost his skills."

"Sir, if I may ask? If he is that skill, why would we need to train him and his friends, with that skill, they could become the worlds youngest group of Huntsman ever." Glynda, wanting answers.

Ozpin smiled. "Have you ever wondered where the role of Huntsman and Huntress came from Miss Goodwitch?" Ozpin asked Glynda.

"Well yes, but that doesn't answer my question sir." Glynda replied.

"Ahh but it will. Back in the Eos Era, in the Lucis Kingdom there was a group called The Crownsguard, they was the royalty's personal guard in the Lucian Military Glynda. Once the Lucian Crystal was destroyed along with the life of young Noctis. The world had years of peace, and the Crownsguard was disbanded. But the destruction of the crystal had set a chain of events, an ancient race came out of hiding, and of course the humans of that time treated this new race fairly. But that wasn't the only thing that happened, as an ancient evil sealed away long before the Eos Era started to slowly wake up..."

Glynda then spoke up. "Wait so your saying that?"

Ozpin them spoke up not letting Glynda finish. "Yes, Huntsman and Huntresses of to day, are the Crownsguard of today, the people needed protectors, the Crownsguard was without a king to protect, so they took it upon themselves to do one of the duties that all kings must do. Protect their people. Not only is it our duty to prepare our young ones of today so they can fulfil that duty. But we must also help young Noctis regain his powers."

Glynda stood silent for a few seconds letting her mind process this information, then turned around changing the subject as she walked off. "At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda then stopped and half turned around to face Ozpin. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?"

* * *

 _At the abandoned temple_

Yang, Blake, Gladiolus and Prompto had just arrived at the temple to find chess pieces had be placed there, some of them already missing.

As they looked around Blake walked up to one of them, as she spoke with a voice of confusion. "Chess pieces?"

Yang who was on the other side spoke up "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

As Blake and Yang was looking at the chess pieces, Prompto tapped Gladiolus on the arm and whispered. "Psst! You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Gladiolus nodded whisper back. "Yeah, pick the same pieces and you'll end up on the same team. Guess we better wait for Noct and Iggy."

Prompto nodded and walked off round the wall and saw something that he knew Gladiolus needed to see. "Hey Gladio! You need to come see this!"

Gladiolus went over to Prompto followed by Yang and Blake, as they wanted to see what was up. When they saw Prompto they found him standing in front of a very ancient stone door. As they walked over to them a look of surprise on Gladiolus's face, while Yang and Blake's had a look of confusion Prompto spoke up. "Dude! Tell me I'm seeing things."

"I don't believe it... it's a Royal Tomb! Wait you don't think this is that 'extra task' Prof Ozpin said one of the student may choice to complete?" Gladiolus said to Prompto both having forgotten Yang and Blake was there as well.

"Yeah it must be, but what are they doing here? Wait never mind, best we don't know right?" Prompto asked Gladiolus.

"Yeah..." Was all Gladiolus said as hear Yang doing a fake cough behind them. "Crap, forgot it wasn't just us two here."

Yang spoke up right away. "Care to explain to me, what you two are blabbering on about? What is this Royal Tomb business anyway?"

Prompto and Gladiolus looked at each other, then back at Yang, Gladiolus speaking up as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well... now isn't the place nor time to explain it... but behind this door should lay a powerful treasure."

Yang eyes seemed to sparkle at the word treasure. "Oooooooh! Treasure! Why didn't ya say so!? Lets open this sucker up!" Was all the Yang said as she went to go punch the stone door as Prompto and Gladiolus tried to stop her, only to be blasted back by some invisible force, knocking her in to, Blake, Prompto and Gladiolus knocking all four on to the ground.

Prompto let out a painful groan before speaking. "Ugh... we tried to warn you Yang..."

Once everyone was standing up Yang looked at the door confused. "What happened? I mean that normally works."

Before anyone could reply they heard faint voices above them and returned to the open area of the temple where all the chess pieces stood to find a sword in the middle of it lodged in the ground Yang's face turning one of worry as she knew who that sword belonged to causing her to call the owner's name out "Noctis!"

Just as she called him name out, her face of worry turn to one of shock, as she saw the sword suddenly be replaced by Noctis himself, his sword now in his right hand. But Yang's shock was shorted lived as her tone took an angry turn. "You jerk! Don't worry me like that! And since WHEN was you about teleport like that!?"

Blake then tapped Yang's shoulder. "Umm... Yang?" Yang turned around to face Blake only to see her pointing up, which when Yang did look up she saw Ruby falling towards the ground shouting at them to watch out, when suddenly Jaune came flying out of no where crushing into Ruby sending them both flying in to a near by tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang as Prompto shrugged shaking his head side to side as he spoke to Gladiolus trying to make a joke out of the current event they just saw as Ignis soon joined them on the ground, after putting the handles of his daggers together causing them to fuse together turning in to a Lance which Ignis lodged in to the ground before bringing his feet to the ground and turning his lance back in to dual daggers.

"Talk about DROPPIN in, and then getting NOCTed into a tree."

Hearing that Yang looked back at Prompto and gave him a thumbs up. "Hey! That was a pretty good one Prompty!"

Before anyone else could be said, they heard a loud growing coming from behind the trees in front of them as the ground started to shake, followed by the trees in front of the group to start falling over as an Ursa came out from behind them, followed by the sound of an explosion, causing it to fall over showing one of the other students called Nora to fall of it's head as the Ursa dropped dead. The second Nora stood up she started to talk. "Aww! It's broken!"

Nora then moved at an unbelievable speed and was now standing on top of the dead Ursa looking down at it as another first year student Ren Lie was climbing over it trying to catch his breath before speaking.

"Nora? Please... don't ever do that again." When looked up he saw Nora was already gone and looked around in a panic for her. Only for the whole group to suddenly hear her singing the words "I'm queen of the castle!" non stop before Ren raised his voice.

"NORA!"

Nora just froze in place for a second then let out a small giggle before giving Ren a salute. "Hehehe, coming Ren!"

As Nora skipped over to Ren, Blake was the one to ask the one question on everyone's mind. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Before anyone could reply to Blake's question they was joined by another student by the name of Pyrrha Nikos, who was currently being chased by a Deathstalker while calling for Jaune. Seeing this caused Noctis to call out to Prompto as he kept on looking at the view in front of him feeling as if he was having one hell of a messed up dream right now.

"Prompto? Please tell you're taking pictures of this."

"Already ahead of ya buddy!" Prompto said as he was already taking pictures of the current events on his camera.

Ruby then jumped out of the tree she was knocked in to, and landed with a roll near Yang, who called her name. "Ruby!?"

"Yang!" Was all Ruby said as she raised her arms above her head to go hug Yang, only to have Nora suddenly appear out of nowhere in the middle of two shouting her name.

Blake decided to not pay attend to what Nora did and instead looked at Pyrrha who was still running away from the Deathstalker. "Did she just run all this way with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Suddenly Yang lets out a loud roar of anger, catching everyone's attention, followed by her semblance kicking in, causing an fiery explosion behind her. "Grrrr! I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

By then Ren had joined the group as Ruby looked up and tapped Yang. "Um... Yang?" Yang just let her top half of her body fall forwards pretty much just giving on trying to even make sense of what was going on as the whole group heard Weiss's voice above them as she was hanging to the claw of the Nevermore for her dear life.

"How could you leave me!?"

"I said 'jump' " Ruby replied forgetting how high in the air Weiss currently was as Blake added her own piece to the current subject.

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine." Ruby replied to Blake.

Ren then spoke up pointing out how wrong Ruby was.

"She's falling."

Blake then turned to Ignis. "Aren't you going to help her? You are her adopted brother after all."

Ignis took his glasses off to wipe the dirt as he spoke up. "Well... as heartless as this may sound, she is forgetting she is able to save herself, with the use of her semblance, besides, I believe someone else is a far more better location to save her." Ignis said as he waved a hand at Jaune who was current standing on the branch of the tree he and Ruby was sent flying in to not long ago.

Yang quickly spoke up as Jaune jumped of the tree branch to catch Weiss. "Bet ya, he is going to try a dropping in pick up line."

When Jaune caught her in his arms, it was as Yang saw it coming they all was just able heard Jaune say "Just dropping in?"

Hear this caused only two words to leave Yang's lips. "Nailed it!"

It was that moment Jaune looked down and realised he was still falling causing him to panic, as he fell to the ground face first followed by Weiss landing on his back saying only two words as she was looking at her nails. "My hero."

Just when the group was hoping the current turn of crazy events was over with, Pyrrha landed on her side in front of the group Yang speaking up away.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it." Ruby replied to Yang, clearly about to bite off more then she could chew as she get her weapon out and used the speed granted to her by her semblance to rush towards the Deathstalker as Yang called for her to stop.

Noctis just sighed as he made his Engine Blade disappear forgetting he had it out this whole time, and position as if he was holding an assault rifle, as his sniper rifle called Cerberus appeared in his hands as Yang started to run forwards towards Ruby who was now running away from the Deathstalker while Prompto raised his voice at Noctis.

"Woah! You still have that sniper!? Did you even lose any of your weapons Noct!?"

"Only my Royal Arms." Noctis replied as he aimed up at the Nevermore, that was launching oversized sharp feathers at Ruby. As Noctis was lining up the shot time seemed to slow down around him, only returning to normal after he pulled the trigger hitting the Nevermore right in the eye, causing it to back away in pain, as Ruby's cape was now stuck under one of the Nevermore's feathers while Yang was trying to force her way pass the feathers in front of her to get to Ruby as she called out to Ruby.

"Ruby, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby replied trying her best to free her red cape from under the Nevermore's feather. But her best wasn't good enough as the Deathstalker was right in front of her rising it's massive stinger up in to the air.

Seeing this Noctis quickly pointed Cerberus at the Deathstalker and quickly took aim at one of the many eyes it had, only to have Ignis place his hand over the scope as Weiss started to move forwards at incredible speed and used her weapon to encase the stinger in ice, as it was about land on Ruby's head. With Ruby safe for now, Noctis de-summoned Cerberus and was about to run over to see if Ruby was fine, when Gladiolus put his hand on Noctis shoulder speaking up. "Let Yang check on Ruby, me and Prompto have something to show you round the back of the temple.

"Huh... sure... I guess." Noctis replied.

Noctis followed Gladiolus and Prompto to the stone door leading into the Royal Tomb. Ignis noticed where the 3 was going off to and followed them, while the rest made their way over to Ruby and Weiss.

Once the 4 friends was standing in front of the Royal Tomb a key appeared in Noctis's hand and he went to walk up to the door, only to be stopped by Gladiolus who put his hand on Noctis's shoulder as he spoke up.

"You sure this is a good time Noct? That Deathstalker could break free at any given second. Plus your big sister Yang, was here with us."

"I guess... what do you think we should do Ignis?" Noctis asked.

"Well... given our current situation, I suggested we come back here to night, once the teams have been formed. I'd rather much get the biggest task over with first. Besides your lucky Miss Xiao Long, nor Miss Rose saw you bring Cerberus out." Ignis replied.

Prompto then rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah about that... she kind of wants answers about this Royal Tomb. She was with me and big guy here, when we found it."

Ignis then spoke up. "Then it is settled, we finish our initiation first, then come back here for the Royal Tomb."

All 4 friends nodded in agreement and made their way back to the center of the abandoned temple where they saw Ruby and Jaune both picking up a chess piece, causing Prompto to remember something. "Oh yeah Noct, Iggy, me and Gladio here figured that if we pick the same pieces we'd end up on the same team together."

"Noted" Noctis replied to Prompto as he went and picked up the golden king piece, while Gladiolus picked up the other golden king piece as he spoke up.

"Somehow I knew you'd pick that one Noct."

"What can I say? It fits me." Noctis replied.

The 4 then heard Yang calling to them causing them all to see the big group following Ruby. "Come ya slowpokes! We gotta get going!"

The 4 friends looked at each other and nodded as moved quickly to catch up to the group. As they was running the Nevermore was following them from the air causing Noctis to let out an annoyed sigh as they came out from the trees to another part of the abandoned temple.

"Ugh! That bird is starting to annoy me! We won't make it all the way back with thing following us!"

As they was coming to a bridge they all took cover behind parts of the stone temple as the Nevermore perched it's self on large tower at the other end of the stone bridge as Yang spoke up.

"Well that's great!"

Noctis looked over at Ignis who was with Weiss and called over to him.

"Ignis! We could really use one of your bright ideas right now!"

Then everyone noticed the Deathstalker from early coming from barging out of the trees behind them causing Ignis to speak up load and clear, so everyone could hear him.

"Here's one! Run!"

Everyone came out of cover and started to run forwards towards the bridge as Prompto grabbed his assault rifle from his back. "Just like old times right Gladio!?"

"Expect back then you didn't have a tricked out transforming assault rifle Prompto!" Gladiolus replied as he was busy trying to avoid the Nevermore's bombardment of feathers as was the others.

Gladiolus then saw Nora using the grenade launcher form of her weapon to force the Nevermore to back off, but she didn't see the Deathstalker coming up behind her so Gladiolus quickly ran over to her just as Nora turned around to see the Deathstalker behind her, about to bring her stringer down on her but Gladiolus got in the way, holding his great sword sideways, one hand on the handle, the other on the blade, holding up the Deathstalker's stinger. "Go now!" Gladiolus ordered Nora who did what he said right away.

Blake, Ren and Prompto saw this, them all nodding at each other.

Blake and Ren changed their course to go free Gladiolus from his struggle while Prompto turned around, and got down on one knee as his assault rifle transformed in to a snipe rifle, and leaned up his shot waiting for the right time.

As the Deathstalker was about use it's oversized claws to attack Gladiolus, Blake and Ren appeared out of no where slicing at the Deathstalker giving Gladiolus a chance to lower his weapon and catch up with the rest of the group as Prompto mumbled to himself.

"Hello, opening!" Was the only words to leave Prompto's mouth as he pulled the trigger of his hybrid gun, the round landing right in one of the many eyes of the Deathstalker giving Blake and Ren time to make their own getaway from it, as Prompto's gun turned back in to an assault rifle while he resumed his own getaway catching up with the others.

As half the group was crossing the bridge, Yang noticed Noctis wasn't with them. "Hey where did Noct go!?"

But before anyone could reply to Yang's question, they all saw Noctis falling to the ground in front of them, landing in front of the tower on his back, and the started to stand up as he let out a painful groan as Ignis called out to him "Noctis!"

"I'm fine! Nothing is broken... I think..." Noctis replied.

As half the group had crossed the bridge, the Nevermore came down smashing head first in to the stone bridge splitting the group up in to two with Noctis, Ignis, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Nora and Jaune on the side with the large stone tower, while the rest of the group was on the other side with the Deathstalker.

As Jaune was slowly standing up, Ignis went over to him and helped him up. "You really need learn to stay on your feet Mr Arc."

Suddenly everyone on the stone tower side of the bridge heard Prompto's voice. "Umm... guys!? Little help!? I don't cope will with being backed in to a tight space, by an oversized scorpion!"

Jaune ran over to the edge of where the middle of the bridge once stood trying to come up with a plan. "Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!"

Nora then came up beside Jaune her grenade launcher at the ready. "Lets do this!"

Jaune then looked down at the endless void below him. "Yeah, but, uhhh... I can't make that jump."

Ignis quickly looked over to Noctis while Nora had knocked Jaune back while her weapon turned in to a hammer, to which she jumped in to the while doing a 180 spin and brought her hammer down on what was left of the stone bridge, flinging Jaune over to the other side while she used the grenade launcher part of her weapon to throw her self the other side as well, bringing her hammer right down on the Deathstalker who was currently trying to piece Gladiolus shield, since he was taking all the heat while the others attacked with the range forms of their weapons behind him not noticing that Nora head accidently knocked Blake off their end of the smashed up bridge. While Prompto was in a panic.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! This is not good! Wait hold on! Since Noct is here..." A grin formed on Prompto's face as he secretly made a small light blue growling ball appear in his hand causing him to speak up in disappointment. "A low tier blizzard!? Oh come on!"

Jaune just looked at Prompto confused as Gladiolus noticed what was in Prompto's hand. "Low tier blizzard? What are you even on about?"

Gladiolus quickly backed away from the Deathstalker, remembering what happened last time he was caught in the blast range of one of those spell bombs, Noctis was able to make. "Prompto! Now!"

Without saying a word Prompto threw the spell bomb at the Deathstalker as Gladiolus got down on one knees bring his shield down on the ground. "Everyone get behind me now!"

Everyone did as the spell bomb hit the Deathstalker, causing it to exploded, letting out 5 explosions of ice, while also causing a blizzard to suddenly appear out of no where, effecting the view of both groups on either side of the bridge as Prompto mumbled to himself. "I guess it was a quintcast one."

When the sudden blizzard disappeared, the group dealing with the Deathstalker saw both it's legs frozen in ice, but Jaune noticed that what ever Prompto did caused the stinger of the Deathstalker to become lose.

On the other side of the broken bridge, Noctis, Ignis, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and having just joined up with them Blake, was having their own fair share of problem with the Nevermore. The 4 girls was standing up on the tower while Noctis and Ignis was on one of the stone walkways under the broken stone bridge, crouched next to some of the debris from the bridge.

Blake had just landed next to Yang speaking up. "It's tougher then it looks and those two aren't being any help down there!"

Weiss spoke up right away deflecting Blake's comment about Noctis and Ignis. "No! Ignis is smart, he's down there coming up with a plan! We got to buy him some time!"

Yang ready her weapon saying only one thing. "Then lets hit it with everything we got!"

Down with Noctis and Ignis, they was talking about what just happened.

"Did he just use a Quintcast Blizzard?! I forgot I still had one of those left!" Noctis said to Ignis.

"Yes... it would seem so." Ignis replied. "A Fire Spell would be very helpful to clip this Nevermore's wings right now. Sadly it would appear that Quintcast Blizzard, was the only spell left. Maybe it's time you let Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long, see the rest of your 'semblance' Noctis?" Ignis suggested.

Noctis just looked down at his right hand but wasn't about to say a thing as he noticed debris falling on top of them as the Nevermore had just rammed it's self in to the supports at the top of the stone tower causing Noctis to summon his Engine Blade and swing it at the debris about to fall on him and Ignis cutting it in half, making two rather large sides of it land on either side of the two boys as Ignis spoke up once more.

"And may I remind you, both of the young ladies, have already seen you using your warp ability and will want answers once this is all over Noctis."

Before another word could be said Ruby and Weiss landed next to the two boys, while Yang was already rushing off to take the Nevermore head on by herself as Weiss watched her.

"None of this is working!"

Both Ignis and Ruby looked around at their current situation, before both of them suddenly got an idea, the very same idea.

"Miss Rose? I have a suggestion. Care to hear me out? But you must promise to leave all questions for once we are back at Beacon." Ignis said to Ruby.

Back on the other side of the bridge, the group of Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune, Prompto and Gladiolus was now standing on very shaky ground as what was left of the bridge on their side was coming looser and looser by the second causing Jaune to look at the others.

"We gotta move!"

All of them nodded and started to rush towards the Deathstalker as Gladiolus called out to Prompto. "Prompto! Blind it!"

Prompto nodded as he grabbed his revolver and loaded a flare round into it then aimed at the Deathstalker with one hand while still holding his assault rifle with his other hand. "Let me brighten up your day!" Was all Prompto said as he pulled the trigger firing the flare round right at the eyes of the Deathstalker blinding it, causing it to swing it's claws and stinger around randomly which gave Ren the chance to grab on to the Deathstalker's stinger and fire a few of his own rounds in to it, loosening it even more while Nora turned her weapon back to it's grenade launcher form as the Deathstalker's view had just came back in time for it to use it's claws to protect it's self from Nora and Prompto's gunfire, the force of Nora's grenade rounds knocking Pyrrha back while knocking Jaune over.

As Pyrrha kept her footing she turned her weapon in to a javelin at the Deathstalker, it passing through the gaps in it's claws hitting one of it's many eyes, causing it to let out a loud painful shriek, while violently swinging it's tail around throwing Ren off it, causing him to hit a stone wall back first as Jaune was struggling to stand up, as he noticed how lose the Deathstalker's stinger was now, causing him to look right at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!"

"Done!" Pyrrha replied to Jaune as she threw her shield at the Deathstalker cutting the stinger off making it fall on to it's head as Pyrrha's shield returned to her arm.

Jaune then quickly looked at Nora, Gladiolus and Prompto. "Gladiolus! Prompto! Distract it! Nora, nail it!"

Prompto and Gladiolus nodded and started to do their part as Nora spoke up. "Heads up!" Was all she said as Pyrrha held her shield up as Nora jumped on it to use as a platform, followed by using her own weapon to launch her self high into the air, bringing her hammer down on the stinger, lodging it tightly in to the Deathstalker's head breaking their remaining half of the bridge to crumble while sending the group flying over the Deathstalker. Now only able to watch the other group deal with the Nevermore.

The first they all saw was Yang going all out launching explosive after explosive shotgun shell rounds at the Nevermore. While Noctis and Ruby had just returned to Ignis, Noctis trying to catch his breath as Ignis spoke up.

"Any luck you two?"

Noctis and Ruby shock their heads, then noticed Yang was holding the mouth of the Nevermore open, as she was filling it full of shells, leaping off at the last second causing it to crash in to the cliff side. "We'll just have to make do then. Now Noctis! Get in to place! Weiss now!"

Weiss nodded and rushed forwards past Yang, towards the Nevermore, jumping at it and thrusting her rapier at the tail of it, freezing it in place then using her semblance to retreat back to the others as Blake got in place, Yang already getting the idea of what was going on, got in place and caught the end of Blake's weapon in it's pistol form as there was now a large black rope going from one pillar to the other. Seeing this Ignis gave Ruby a the signal to let her know it was her turn, which she used the force of there gun short of her weapon's scythe form launch her self over to the rope as Weiss was getting a glyph ready to hold the rope in place as she spoke to Ruby. "Of course you and Ignis would come up with the same idea."

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Hmph. Can I?" Weiss replied.

"Can..." Ruby started but was quickly cut off by Weiss.

"Of course I can!" Was all Weiss said as she used her glyph to throw Ruby in to the air towards the Nevermore, Ruby using the shots from her weapon to keep her going in the air, grabbing the Nevermore by the head with the blade of her scythe, pinning to the cliff wall as Weiss made glyphs appear all the way up to the top of it, which Ruby wasted no time in running up, firing more shots from her scythe, to build up more speed.

As Ruby neared the top. Ignis shouted out to Noctis who was waiting on the tallest pillar he could find that was as close to the cliff wall with his Royal Arm Sword Of The Wise at the ready. "Noctis! Now!"

As see as he heard Ignis's voice, Noctis threw his weapon at the top of the cliff side just as Ruby got there, and warped to his weapon, bring it down on the Nevermore's neck, the combined force of both Sword Of The Wise and Ruby's weapon Crescent Rose chopping the Nevermore's head off as both land on the cliff edge, and walk over to look down at the headless body of the Nevermore falling in to the endless void below just as everyone else was watching it.

Noctis then fall backwards as Sword Of The Wise disappeared from his hand as he feel backwards breathing eyes closed causing Ruby to quickly put her weapon away and get down on one knee in a panic her voice not hiding it.

"Oh my god! Noctis are you okay!?"

Noctis was silent for a few seconds before speaking up. "D-Didn't you promise Iggy, to not ask questions till the we was back at Beacon?"

"But I..." Ruby started as Noctis sat up putting his hand up.

"That weapon you just saw me using, it wears me out. I just... I just need to catch my breath." Noctis said putting Ruby's mind at ease.

* * *

 _Back at Beacon_

The teams was currently being made up now the Initiation was over. Ozpin was currently standing on the stage calling out the names of who was going to make up each team, as the said people stood on the stage.

"Russel Thrush! Cardin Winchester! Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark! The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will known as Team CRDL! Lead by Cardin Winchester!"

All the students started to clap as the now named Team CRDL pronounced Cardinal. Stepped off the stage, as Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren walked up to the stage, while Ozpin already started to address them.

"Jaune Arc! Lie Ren! Pyrrha Nikos! Nora Valkyrie! The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces! From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR! Lead by Jaune Arc!"

Jaune couldn't believe what he just heard as he looked at Ozpin confused. "Huh? L-Lead by...?"

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin replied as Pyrrha tapped her fist on Jaune's arm accidently knocking him over, causing most other students to laugh before Ozpin spoke up as it was Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake's turn to make their way to the stage as the now named Team JNPR pronounced Juniper made their way off the stage.

"Blake Belladonna! Ruby Rose! Weiss Schnee! Yang Xiao Long! The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces! From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY! Lead by... Ruby Rose!"

Ruby was in shock at what she just heard, while Yang jumped at Ruby hugging her proud of her little sister. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin smiled as he watched the now named Team RWBY pronounced Ruby stepped of the stage, while Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto was currently waiting for Ozpin to start calling their names out before approaching the stage as Ozpin spoke up.

"Now for the next and last team to be named, we've had to bend the rules a bit, since there was no easy fitting name to come up with, so we'll be making this one very simple! Please step up on to stage. Noctis Lucis Caelum! Ignis Scientia! Gladiolus Amicitia! Prompto Argentum!"

Once all 4 friends had made their way to the stage Ozpin spoke up as they remained silent.

"The four of you retrieved the white king pieces! From this day forwards, you will together as Team Crownsguard! Lead by... Noctis Lucis Caelum!" Ozpin looked at Noctis with a warm smile. "Congratulations, young man, your father would be very proud of you."

Noctis just nodded as Prompto took out his camera. "Umm... Prof, think ya could?"

"Why of course, I don't see the harm Mr Argentum." Ozpin replied as he took the camera from Prompto.

* * *

 _Later that night, Team RWBY's room._

Team RWBY was currently in their dorm room, talking about what they saw in the Emerald Forest today. Yang was currently speaking as each girl was sitting on their own bed.

"To day, sure was one hell of an day wasn't it? Specially when that random blizzard appeared out of no where." Yang then looked over at Weiss. "How did ya even manage to cause that Ice Queen?"

Weiss gave Yang an angry stare as she replied back to the blondie with an hostile tone. "Ice Queen!? What's that supposed to mean!? Besides I didn't even cause that blinding blizzard, that's not how my semblance or how Myrtenaster works!"

Blake who was sitting on her bed reading a book spoke up with an somewhat interested tone of voice, her eyes not looking up from her book playing along with the topic, since she knew who and what caused the sudden blizzard in the Emerald Forest. "But then the question is, who really did cause it?"

Weiss looked straight at Blake, who had picked up on Blake's tone of voice. "Your tone just then, it sounds like you already know who caused it."

"Even if I did, it wouldn't be right of me to tell against a person's wishes." Blake replied.

Weiss was about to speak up to demand Blake tells her, what she knows but was stopped by Yang who jumped to defend Blake.

"Woah there Ice Queen! Everyone has secrets they'd rather not share. Speaking of which, I noticed you was talking to that Ignis guy while I was keeping the Nevermore busy."

"Huh?" Ruby said as she looked up, having drifted off to her own little world. "Oh, he was just explain his plan to deal with the Nevermore to me, turns out me and him had almost the same plan."

Yang just smiled at her little sister, not believing a word she just said, crossing her arms as she spoke. "Oh really now? Say Ruby? Did you know Noctis can teleport to his weapons? Like since when has he ever been able to do that with his semblance?"

"Warp..." Ruby said right away earning her a confused look from her three teammates. "Warp, not teleporting..." Ruby continued. "That's all I know... Ignis said that once we was back at Beacon, he'd answer all my questions... he promised me."

Yang then jumped of her bed and stood up straight. "Well then, lets go see him."

* * *

 _Team Crownsguard's room_

Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto was all sitting on their own beds talking about the events they saw today, while also looking at the pictures Prompto had taken. They was currently looking at a pictures Prompto had taken at the abandoned temple.

"Man! Today was crazy! Made for some great pics though." Prompto said as his put his camera on the bedside table near his bed.

"Indeed it did Prompto. But I do wonder, how it a Royal Tomb is here in his world?" Ignis asked the group.

Noctis let out a sigh as he leaded back and closed his eyes before speaking with an emotionless tone. "Because... this different world... is our future... this is Eos, many, many, years after our time."

Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto all looked at each other with shock, none of them saying a word for a few minutes, Prompto being the one to break the silence. "Wait, so you're saying the fact Prof Ozpin named our team Crownsguard isn't just out of pure randomness?"

"Yep." Noctis replied. "He's the one who told me this, before you lot turned up at the cliff edge this morning."

Gladiolus then spoke up a bit of shock still in his voice. "No wonder, I always felt at home in this world. Same world, different times, so what we going to do now? Me and Prompto even told Blake, we wouldn't be looking for a way back home."

Noctis then sat up straight opening his eyes as he replied. "Become hunters I guess, even if I am a forgotten king, I still have a duty to protect the people, right Iggy?"

"Your father would be proud of you Noctis, just as we all are." Ignis replied.

Before another word could be said, Yang had came barging into the room falling over on to the floor as Noctis and co saw the heads of Ruby, Weiss and Blake poke from behind the doorway. Blake being the first one to speak.

"Told you, we should of knocked first, instead of barging in."

* * *

 _Half an hour later_

"Woah!" Yang had yelled after Noctis and co had finished answering the questions Ruby, Yang and Weiss had for them, along with telling them their story. "That is like, the most totally awesome road trip ever!"

"Apart from the part where they died." Blake pointed out to Yang.

"Oh yeah..." Yang replied. "Well not including that part, it still is the most awesome road trip and to think, my adopted little brother is really a ki-mpfm!" Was the last thing Yang could say, as she found a pillow over her face silencing her before she could shout out the last part of her line.

"Quiet your dunce! This is not something, that should become known to the pubic!" Weiss said before removing the pillow from over Yang's face as Blake spoke up siding with Weiss on this one.

"She's right, I knew about them all along because Prompto and Gladiolus told me this when we was young, I've kept that information to myself ever since."

Noctis then got an idea, wanting to let Ignis hear about it right away. "Hey Iggy? Do you think, you could maybe, recreate potions and that, if we can find the stuff to make them?"

Ignis sat there in silence for a few seconds thinking to himself. "Hmm... well, I'm no alchemist, but I could try, providing I can find the exact or similar ingredients Noctis."

Gladiolus hearing this liked the sound of Noctis's idea. "Worth a shot right? We'd all feel better if we had a supply of potions on hand right Prompto?"

"Sure would big guy." Prompto replied.

The 4 boys nodded in agreement as Ignis looked at his watch then raised his voice. "Anyone else you girls like to ask us?"

Weiss then spoke as her mind popped back to that suddenly blizzard that happened today. "Yeah... just one." Weiss said. "Did one of you four cause that blizzard today?"

Prompto just rubbed the back of his head with a guilty grin on his face. "Ya caught me cold handed there. I used the last Quintcast Blizzard spell we had on that Deathstalker today. But Noctis knows about this more then I do really."

Weiss wasted no time at turning to face Noctis, interested in this subject. "Quintcast Blizzard spell?" She asked Noctis.

"It's one of my family's abilities, granted to us by that crystal I spoke of, I still don't understand how I still have my abilities, I've just been chucking it down to the fact I might of absorbed more of the crystal's power, then I needed, making my abilities stay for good." Noctis replied.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Weiss said back plainly.

Ignis then spoke up. "Noctis? May I?"

"Sure, go ahead." Noctis replied to Ignis.

"Very well." Was he last thing Ignis said to Noctis before turning to face the 4 girls. "You see, Noctis here is... well the correct term would be was, but anyway, back in our time we had what was called Elemental Nodes, Noctis here, is able to absorb said energy from those nodes, and with the use of these special flasks, able to make spells, anyone he shares them with, can throw as if it was a bomb. The more energy he uses in making the spell, the stronger the spell is. But by adding certain items, Noctis can add an extra effect to the spell, such as the Quintcast Blizzard spell, Prompto here used today."

Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked at Ignis with shocked looks, until Ruby raised her voice, snapping the other two back to reality. "That... Is... So... awesome!"

"Yes, I suppose that is one way to look at it." Ignis replied as he stood up checking his watch again. "Now please do excuse us ladies. We have somewhere to go. Noctis, Gladio, Prompto, it's time we take our leave."

Yang quickly spoke up as she got up and stood in front of the door arms crossed. "And just where do you think you're going at this time of night?"

Before anyone could reply, there was a knock at the door, causing Yang to move out of the room as Gladiolus opened the door to see Ozpin was the one knocking, with Glynda besides him. "Ahh, I see Team RWBY is here as well. That explains your delay Team Crownsguard. Perhaps, they should come along as well?"

Noctis stood up and shrugged. "Meh, why not? I mean we told everything, might as well let the come."

Team RWBY just looked at each other, with confused looks all with the same question on their mind. Come with them to where?

* * *

 _Emerald Forest, at the abandoned temple, night time._

Both teams along with Ozpin and Glynda, was standing outside the Royal Tomb under the beautiful night time sky that loomed over the just as beautiful but also just as deadly Emerald Forest.

"Huh? This is that door from today, the one I tried to smash open, only to be stopped by some invisible force field. Why are we here at this time of night?" Yang couldn't help but as Ozpin.

Ozpin let out a soft chuckle. "Because one of us here is able to open this door." Ozpin looked at Noctis with a warm smile. "If you may, your highness."

"Sure." Noctis replied very casually as he walked up to the door of the Royal Tomb as a key appeared in his hand, which he used to open it, the key disappearing right afterwards.

As the door was opening up Weiss asked the one question she and her 3 fellow team members was all thinking. "Professor Ozpin sir? What is so important about this stone door and how come Noctis has a key for this door?"

"That's because, behind this door lies something that once belonged to one of Noctis's ancestors Miss Schnee. A weapon known as a Royal Arm. I believe Miss Rose had the pleasure of being able to see one of these Royal Arms up close during your Initiation today."

Before Ruby could even ask Ozpin what he meant, the door was now fully open and Noctis, and his 3 friends went in first as Glynda stood in the way of Team RWBY. "You must wait here till told otherwise, there could be things you've never dealt with before hiding inside there."

After a few seconds of waiting Ignis voice was heard giving the all clear. Once everyone was inside, Team RWBY, Ozpin and Glynda saw Noctis's standing in front of an stone statue modeled to look like a king from the fairy tales they was told when little. The statue it's self was laying on a stone table, that looked just as old as the statue did, by the head of the statue was a small stone box, that was shut tight. But what really caught Ruby's eye was the massive battle axe laying on top of the statue, looking as it hasn't been touched by time at all.

"Wow... this place looks ancient. But why isn't Noct picking that battle axe up?" Ruby asked out loud to herself.

But before anyone could reply, Noctis had raised his right hand palm open, causing the battle axe to suddenly float up into the air above everyone's head for a few seconds before it come shooting down towards Noctis going in to his chest disappearing, followed by an crystal like version of it, plus an sword looking weapon to appear around Noctis, circling around him for a few seconds before disappearing. Noctis had now regained the Royal Arm known as The Axe Of The Conqueror.

Noctis then turned and walked up to Ozpin, Glynda and the now amazed Team RWBY as Ozpin spoke up with a question for Noctis. "Tell me how many of these Royal Arms did acquire during your last adventure Noctis?"

"About thirteen of them." Noctis replied.

"I see... well I have assigned a few groups of Huntsman and Huntresses, to find and report back the location of these places. Lets just hope, most of these Royal Tombs are within in this kingdom." Ozpin said back as the group turned around to head back outside.

When they was outside Prompto tapped Noctis's arm to get his attention. "Dude!? If these Royal Tombs are still around, you think maybe there are still Safe Heavens around the place like old times?"

"Maybe. Who knows." Noctis replied causing Ignis to speak up.

"As nice as that would be, I don't think that would be the case, it was because of the Oracle's power we had Safe Heavens to rest at during the night and I believe there hasn't be a new Oracle here since our forgotten era. But enough talk for now, it is getting late, and we all need our sleep, so lets return to Beacon."

* * *

 _ **Well here is the end of chapter 5, please don't flame me for missing out certain parts of the RWBY eps, the idea of this story is to mainly follow from Noctis's point of view. Plus the fight scene with the Nevermore and the Deathstalker was hard for me to do. I rarely go in to so much detail when it comes to that kind of fight scene. (Some of my older stories, that I removed from this website... was rather rushed so yeah)**_

 _ **On a side note, I'd liked to address something about a certain review I got on chapter 4.**_

 _ **Simply saying something like "I WANT MORE!" is not a very helpful review, plus it is VERY RUDE, and well... sorry to disappoint you but I DO HAVE A LIFE as well. Would you rather I rush my chapters and have them come out a piece of crap or would you rather I take my time, to make a chapter like chapter 4 and this one?**_

 _ **Just please don't send those kind of reviews and chapters will keep on coming in their own time that is all till next time laters!**_


	6. Classes and Bullies

_**Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise.**_ _ **..**_

 _ **Yay! Now for a boring ass chapter with Noctis and co in class doing nothing but listening! Wonder how many times Noctis will fall asleep in class XD**_

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Classes and Bullies._

It was early morning and Noctis was already up and walking down the many hallways of the Beacon currently dressed in his uniform, trying to learn the layout of the school, as Ignis suggested, so he wouldn't end up late to his lessons. As he was walking he came pass Professor Peter Port, who according to Noctis's timetable was to be his first teacher for his first class of the day, today.

"Ah! Good morning Noctis. It is nice to see a student up this early. Hope your eager to learn this morning!" Professor Port said greeting Noctis.

"Morning." Noctis greeted as he stopped in front of Professor Port and continued to speak. "To be honest, I'm not sure if there is much more I can learn about the Grimm. No offence."

"No taken young man. But I must say, it is a real honour to be teaching some of such an ancient bloodline." Professor Port replied.

"I take it you was told by Prof Ozpin?" Noctis asked.

"Why yes, all teachers was informed about you and your three friends. Don't be late to class now young man." Was all Professor Port said as he walked off.

* * *

 _In class_

Noctis was sitting there with his eyes closed, on the row behind Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake, while sitting on the same room as him was Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus, all of them also wearing their school uniforms, and just like Ruby already had, Noctis was slowly finding himself on the path to dreamland due to Professor Port's ramblings.

"Monsters! Demons...! Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of the Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as pray. Hu-hah! Haha."

Ignis quickly nudged Noctis to keep him awake while Ruby woke up on her own suddenly.

"Uhh..." Professor Port started as he looked around the class room, at his students before continuing to speak. "And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more the to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses!" Professor Port said as he ended with a clicking of his tongue, causing Yang to roll her eyes at him.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect them themselves... From what you ask? Why... the very world!"

The whole class was silent apart from one guy who yelled out in excitement, causing everyone to aim strange looks his way before Professor Port raised his voice again.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story."

Noctis leaned over and whispered to Ignis. "Wake me up when his done will you Iggy?"

"Come on now Noct, it's not like this school will be as dull as the school back in our time." Ignis whispered back.

"I guess so... but still what does this story have to do with Grimm?"

Noctis then saw the Ruby and Yang laughing about something causing Professor Port to clear this throat to get their attention.

"In the end the Beowolf was no much for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast captivity and head held high, celebrated, as a hero." Professor Port then bowed staying silent as he stood up right expecting the class to clap for him as Weiss was staring at Ruby with anger, at how Ruby was currently messing around like a child.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable. A true Huntsman must be dependable. A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

* * *

 _A few days later in the lunch hall._

Team RWBY, JNPR and Crownsguard was sitting together eating their launch after coming from a combat class, and also having learned about an event called The Vytal Festival and that students from the other kingdoms will be arriving in Vale in the next few days for the combat tournament taking place during the event.

Nora was currently telling one of her made up stories.

"So, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day.." Ren said correcting Nora.

"We was surrounded by Ursas." Nora continued as Ren jumped in again.

"They was Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora then shouted as she stood up from her seat while Jaune was busy looking down at his food, not his normal self as he was poking his fork at his food. Which Ruby noticed along with Noctis and Pyrrha.

"Two of them" Ren said correcting Nora once more.

"But they was no match..." Nora continued. "And in the end... Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren just sighed having clearly dealt with this story before. "She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month."

Prompto gave off a healthy laugh. "You call that a story!? Oh I have a good one for ya from back in our time! It all started when we accepted a hunt to take down this Behemoth called Deadeye! Who had be making life hell for the locals. They called him Deadeye because someone tried to take him down before, and blinded one of his eyes."

As Prompto kept on talking about his story, Pyrrha turned to Jaune worried about him. "Jaune? Are you okay?"

"Uh?" Jaune replied his mind being brought back to reality. "Oh, yeah! Why you ask?"

Ruby then spoke up also worried about Jaune. "It's just you seem a little... not okay..."

"Eh? Guys, I'm fine... seriously, look!" Jaune then sat up straight giving everyone a thumps up as he gave off a nervous laugh."

"And then bang! The oil barrel blew up due to the fire spell and Deadeye was dead. We went back, got paid and also got to ride Chocobos!" Prompto said clearly forgetting Team RWBY and JNPR didn't know what they was earning him strange looks causing him to rub the back of his head embarrassed. "I'll show ya all a few pictures of Chocobos, that I still have on my camera later on today."

Gladiolus then spoke up. "I would of went with the story where we pretty much fought an giant walking mountain."

Yang looked at Gladiolus with disbelieve. "No way! You're saying you fought something that big in your era! I'm not buying it Gladio!"

Noctis then spoke up. "Guys! You mind! This is about Jaune right now."

Ignis smiled before speaking up. "Glad to see that your willing to help young Mr Arc here Noct."

"As you told me before Iggy, a king must look out for his people." Noctis replied saying the last part at a low volume so only the ones sitting near on the same table heard. Noctis then looked at Jaune to see him looking over at Team CRDL mocking some rabbit girl Faunus about her ears causing Gladiolus to start standing up only to have Prompto put his hand on his shoulder. "Easy big guy, he's not worth it, let the jerk have his fun for now and kick his ass till he can't sit down for the rest of the week, in the next combat class okay?"

Gladiolus nodded sitting back down as everyone looked back at Jaune as Pyrrha spoke up to Jaune.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you, since the first week of school."

Jaune quickly turned to face Pyrrha leaning back in a shock as he tried to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about. "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... he just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes."

Everyone just looked at Jaune shaking their heads not believing a single word, as Ruby was the one to speak what was on everyone's mind. "He is a bully."

"Oh please..." Jaune said. "Name one time he 'bullied' me..."

The group then went on to list the countless times Cardin had 'bullied' Jaune, from smacking books out of his hands to shoving him in a weapons locker and punching in a random code to send Jaune flying somewhere.

"I didn't land far from the school" Jaune said.

Pyrrha spoke up trying to show Jaune there was there to help him. "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

Prompto the chipped in with his normal upbeat attitude. "She's right bro, we're all here for ya pal. I would lay my life on the line for my best pal Noct, and while we may not of known each other for long, you shouldn't turn your back on your friends bro."

Nora then suddenly sprung up with her normal energetic attitude. "Oh! We'll break his legs!"

Jaune then started to stand up, picking his tray up with him. "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me... he's a jerk to everyone."

Everyone then heard a female voice coming over from where Cardin was, said female voice sounding as if she as in pain. "Ooww, that hurts!"

Everyone looked over at owner of the voice to see Cardin was pulling on one of the ears of the rabbit Faunus as Cardin and his thugs was laughing. Having enough of this Gladiolus got up and slowly made his way over to them Yang speaking up. "Oh boy, big guy looks mad, think Cardin is in big trouble?"

Noctis, Prompto and Ignis nodded wondering if they should get up to stop Gladio before he does something over the top as they heard the rabbit Faunus speak up again. "Please, stop..."

Cardin just let out another laugh as he looked at his three goons. "I told you it was real!"

"What a freak!" Russel said as an insult to the rabbit Faunus before all three of Cardin's thugs eyes widen in fear as they say Gladiolus standing behind him arms crossed looking down at him.

"What's with those looks for guys? Not like this freak is gonna fight back." Cardin said to his three lackeys.

"Well... if she's a freak..." Gladiolus started to say stopping for a few seconds only to speak up with a more threatening voice. "Then that would make me a monster of nature."

Cardin let go of the rabbit Faunus's ear and got up while turning around, his face filling with fear the second he saw Gladiolus towering over him, causing him to take a step back in fear, his voice matching the reaction on his face. "B-Back off man! This h-has nothing to do with you!"

"Wrong, it became my business, the second you started to pick on this lady here. Specially since it is breaking the school rolls to discriminate others." Gladiolus said as he cracked his knuckles, causing Cardin to take another step back, as Gladiolus took another step forwards, as all eyes in the room turned to then two boys as Gladiolus continued to speak.

"Now you have two choices... get the hell out of here, or... I may have to break a few bones."

Cardin just looked at the rabbit Faunus then back at Gladiolus deciding, that it wasn't worth the risk to mess with Gladiolus and just left with his goons not saying a word, while 'accidently' hitting Jaune on the head as he passed him.

Gladiolus watched them leave before going to return to his spot but, stopped in his tracks as he heard the voice of the rabbit Faunus behind him. "T-Thank you... for standing up for me... my name is Velvet."

Gladiolus turned around and gave the rabbit Faunus named Velvet a warm smile. "Don't mention it, name's Gladiolus, if that guy ever picks on you again, let me know and I'll set him straight."

Velvet just nodded as Gladiolus returned to his seat while Pyrrha spoke up. "Atrocious! I can't stand people like him."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Pyrrha as Blake spoke up with a bit of a cold harsh tone. "He's not the only one."

Yang then leaned forwards resting her head on her hand feeling sorry for Velvet. "It must be hard to be a Faunus. But hey at least Gladiolus stood up for her. Oh speaking of which!" Yang then sat up straight, returning to her old self. "What was that about fighting a walking mountain Gladio?"

As Gladiolus started to tell Yang of the time the 4 friends accepted a hunt to kill a creature named Adamantoise by the locals, as no one noticed that Jaune had left the table without saying a word.

* * *

 _Later that day._

Noctis and Prompto had just not finished their class for the day, and was currently waiting outside the class room of Professor or as he'd rather be addressed, Doctor Oobleck's class for Ignis and Gladiolus to get out of class.

Noctis and Prompto was currently talking as they waited.

"So..." Prompto started. "She asked yet Noct?"

"Huh?" Noctis replied before he realised who Prompto was talking about. "Oh, no she hasn't would of figured she'd of asked of see Axe Of The Conquer up close by now, be she hasn't. Say Prompto? I over heard Ignis suggesting you should got some swordplay skills placed under your belt, you really thinking of doing that?"

Prompto shrugged as he replied. "Not sure, but well if I do... I don't think I'd want Gladio teaching me, I mean the guy uses a great sword! How would that even be fair on me? As for Iggy, there'd be more theory lessons then practice lessons, and well you... no offense pal, but I don't really see you as being the teaching type Noct."

Noctis chuckled softly before replying. "No one taken, and I can see where you're coming from with Iggy and Gladio, I used to train with the guy myself remember? We used to be at each other's throats before we started to get along. But I'm sure there is someone who could manage to train someone as clumsy as you, to use a sword."

Both Prompto and Noctis started to laugh at what last part Noctis said, their stopping once they heard Ignis's voice as he and Gladiolus was leaving the class room. "The perhaps, I could suggest you ask Miss Nikos?"

Prompto just rubbed the back of his head as he spoke with an unsure tone. "I guess I could... I'd have to think on it, but for now I just stick to my guns."

Then 4 boys then saw Pyrrha, Ren and Nora walk out of the class over hearing what Pyrrha said to Nora and Ren.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune."

"Huh?" Noctis said as he turned to Ignis and Gladiolus . "What happened? Did Jaune get in trouble?" He asked both of them.

Gladiolus was the one out of the two to reply to Noctis. "Him and Cardin... man Cardin is lucky I wasn't sitting next to him when he said animals are easier to train the soldiers. That guy just needs to lay off the Faunus race."

Noctis just blinked asking what was currently on his mind. "Care to explain, why you have a problem with Cardin's view on the Faunus Gladio?"

"It's... complicated. Not something I'd rather talk about." Gladiolus replied as he walked away as Noctis turned to Prompto and Ignis.

"Meet you guys back at our room later? I got a feeling I may of crossed some kind of line with Gladiolus just now.

"Very well Noctis, come Prompto." Ignis replied before he and Prompto made their way down the hallway Noctis went over to Pyrrha.

"Hey." Noctis greeted her. "I heard, that Jaune and Cardin got in trouble. Everything okay?"

"Oh hello Noctis." Pyrrha greeted back. "Everything is fine..."

Timed passed as Noctis and Pyrrha was chatting they saw Jaune come out followed by Cardin who pushed Jaune over for no reason and walked off down the hall with a smug grin on his face as Pyrrha and Noctis went over to help Jaune up as Pyrrha spoke.

"You know, I really will break his legs."

"You'll have to wait in line, behind Gladio Pyrrha." Noctis replied to her.

Jaune just sighed looking down at the ground.

Noctis then swear he could of saw a lightbulb appear above Pyrrha's head the expression on her face lit up with a smile. "I have an idea!" Was all she said as she grabbed Jaune forcing him to come with her. As Noctis starting to make his own way back to his team's dorm room.

* * *

 _A few days later._

As the days passed by Gladiolus's conformations with Cardin became more frequent and frequent with each passing day. Every time Cardin would start picking on a Faunus in any form of bullying while Gladiolus was around, Gladiolus would snap at Cardin, sometimes getting to the point where a teacher had to step in before a fight started. Eventually Noctis and Ignis found out why, not only was Blake like a little sister to Gladiolus but she was also a cat Faunus, which lead to the reasons for Gladiolus's hate of how Cardin treated any Faunus and promised to keep it to themselves, even from Blake's own team members.

It was night time and Noctis was currently making his way back to his dorm, after having gone for a walk. As he was going down the hallway where the rooms of Team RWBY and JNPR was, he saw Ruby and Jaune standing outside talking.

"I'm a failure." Noctis overheard Jaune saying to Ruby as he got closer to them, seeing Jaune looking at the ground refusing to face Ruby.

"Nope." Ruby replied to Jaune causing Jaune's head to quickly look up at Ruby confused.

"Nope?" Jaune asked Ruby.

"Nope. You're a leader now Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby replied as she and Jaune saw Noctis walking towards them as Jaune replied to Ruby.

"But, what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked Ruby.

Before Ruby could reply Noctis spoke up as he stopped in front of them. "Ruby's right Jaune. You have what it takes to be a leader, you proven that during our initiation, but no one said being a leader is easy, but overcoming those struggles is something that makes us stronger."

"That's easy for you to say." Jaune replied. "You're a forgotten king Noctis. You was born to be a leader."

Noctis chuckled at Jaune's comment. "Not true, even I had my struggles as a leader. Plus I never got to rule my kingdom remember?"

Jaune looked Noctis not really sure what to say back allowing Ruby to speak up.

"Jaune, maybe you think you were a failure when you were a kid, and you might've even been a failure the first day we met. But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhh... because..." Jaune said not really sure what to say.

Ruby then spoke up cutting Jaune off from being able to fully reply. "Because as it's not just about you anymore. You got a team now Jaune, just like me and Noctis, and if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first and ourselves second."

"Ruby is right." Noctis said. "There has been many times where I had taken a hit meant for one of my friends, and in return they was willing to put their own lives in my hands, as they trusted me to do what was right. Sure I had Ignis to help me out with plans, but never the less. They was always there for me, as I was for them."

Ruby smiled at what Noctis said before looking back at Jaune. "Your team deserves a great leader Jaune."

Noctis spoke up. "And me and Ruby, both believe you can be just that Jaune. If you ever need some help learning important leader stuff, Ignis would be more then happy to give you some pointers Jaune."

Noctis then walked past Ruby and Jaune wishing them good night as he made his way back to his dorm to get some sleep.

* * *

 ** _Here is the end of chapter 6, hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was a pain in the ass for me to right so sorry if you was expecting an long ass chapter like number 4 or 5, but this is the best I could come up with. (Almost fell asleep writing this one due to how board it was making me feel XD)_**

 ** _But don't worry next chapter we might get to see Gladiolus kick Cardin's ass during the field trip, guy has it coming anyway. Till next time read and review._**


	7. Safe Havens and Elemental Nodes

_**Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise.**_ _ **..**_

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Safe Havens and Elemental Nodes_

Team Crownsguard was already up, washed and dressed waiting in their room Professor Glynda Goodwitch to call her class over to the school's airship port for today's trip to a place called Forest of Forever Fall. As they said there talking, they was on one of the most major subjects. Gladiolus and Cardin, since both of those two will be on the trip today. Prompto was the current one speaking.

"You sure, you're gonna be okay big guy? I mean you have been clashing with that guy more and more often as the days have gone by."

"Relax Prompto. I'll try to keep my cool. But if I don't... I'll need you three to stop me okay?" Gladiolus replied earning him a nod from the rest of his team as it was Noctis's turn to speak.

"Ever since, you asked Blake to show us her... secret, I've been wanting a chance at Cardin as well... hell, if Blake's race was around in our Era, I would of outlawed all discrimination towards Faunuses, which is something I know my dad would of done as well."

Ignis couldn't help but smile at hearing Noctis's words causing him to speak up in approval of the young king's words. "That is very wise and thoughtful of you Noct. Perhaps, if you ever do reclaim your kingdom in this era, that is one of the things you must do. Make your kingdom a place where all Faunus can live in equality with humans."

Noctis nodded before replying to what Ignis said. "I will, it's the least I could do, specially after how Blake's folks took Prompto and Gladiolus in as their own, despite them being humans."

Prompto then chuckled at a funny thing that came to his mind, wanting to share it with the others. "Oh man! Can you picture Cardin if that really happens!? Oh he wouldn't even be able to set foot in Noct's kingdom without having someone keeping on eye on him, to make sure he doesn't discriminate any Faunus!"

All 4 boys laughed at what Prompto said, finding it very funny as they all pictured what Prompto said in their own heads, before Prompto spoke up changing the subject to something else as there was a knocking at the door, which Noctis went to get.

"So big guy... I need to ask, what's the deal with you and that Velvet girl? You've been talking to her a lot over the past few days. Is love in the air already? Owww!"

Gladiolus just slapped Prompto on the head without warning before speaking. "Shut up Prompto! She's just glad to have a human friend outside of her team, who sees her as a person, instead of another race."

"If you say so big guy. But I reckon, you could end up having something good between you and her." Prompto replied.

Gladiolus just gave Prompto a soft low hostile growl as Noctis walked back over to the 3 with Ruby behind him Ignis being one of the first to greet her.

"Ahh good morning Ruby, up early today aren't we?" Ignis said to her.

"Yeah... Weiss set the alarm... and Yang won't get up, so I was wondering if I could hang out with you guys, till Blake and Weiss can wake her up?" Ruby asked the group.

"Well I don't see why not." Ignis replied as Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto nodded in agreement as Noctis sat back down on his bed, Ruby sitting down next to him as Ignis had a question to ask Ruby.

"So Ruby, how does it feel knowing the truth about your adopted brother?"

"Well..." Ruby started. "I'm not angry at him. I can understand why he didn't tell the truth, but then who would really believe him without seeing his powers and combat abilities? Plus Noctis is nothing like the princes and kings in the fairy tale stories Yang used to read to me ever night."

"Huh?" Noctis said upon hearing Ruby's last few words. "What ya mean by that Rubes?"

"Well... in the ones Yang used to read to me, they always was pictured as big, strong, kind of like Gladio's body, yet as wise and smart as Ignis." Ruby replied causing Noctis to chuckle.

"I guess, I must be the odd one out then. True, I may not be as strong as Gladio, or as smart as Ignis, but that isn't the other only things that make a someone a prince or a king. No one is perfect, what I may of not had in skill for certain things, my friends was there to do my job for me. You should of seen the one time we tried to start a camp fire, when Gladio left us for a bit! Didn't end well."

"So you mean, your friends are like an extra set of skills? Isn't that a bit of a mean thing to see them as?" Ruby asked Noctis, only for Ignis to reply.

"Not an extra set of skills young Ruby, but as people who could do something Noctis couldn't. Noctis knew when he needed help, but at first he was unwilling to ask for it, but as time went on. He learned it is okay to ask for help when you need it."

Ruby sat there quietly for a few seconds not saying a thing as the group waited for her to speak up. "You guys..." Ruby started. "You guys... really are close friends aren't you?"

Gladiolus then spoke up correcting Ruby. "No, not friends. As someone once said to Noctis, we don't stand by his side as his friends nor his bodyguards, but as his brothers. That is the bond we share with each other. A bond that is hard to break. But we don't just share that kind of bond between us four."

"Huh? What do you mean Gladio?" Ruby asked.

Ignis the spoke up instead replying to Ruby's question. "He's talking about the bonds each one of us, has with a member of your team. There is the brother and sister bond between Noctis, you and Yang. The one between me and Weiss, and the bond between Blake, Prompto and Gladio."

Prompto the chipped in his own piece. "He's right, we've all formed hard to break bonds Red."

Ruby just slowly looked at Noctis not sure what to really say, so Noctis took her silence as his chance to add his own words to the pot. "They are right Ruby, Gladio, Prompto and Ignis, I see as my brothers, who will stick by my side till the end, just as I would stick by your side till the end."

Hearing those words caused Ruby to jump at Noctis hugging him tightly, knocking them both off the bed, making Ignis, Gladio and Prompto all laugh along with Noctis and Ruby, before Prompto spoke up trying to be a smartass. "Hey guys! I bet ya Noct and Rubes will end up together when they are all grown up!"

Hearing this quickly made Ruby stop hugging Noctis, and stand up looking away trying to hide her blush, her reaction causing the group to laugh harder. "N-No! That's n-never gonna happen! J-Just shut up you jerk!"

After the group stopped laughing they all heard Glynda's voice over the school's intercom calling out the names of the teams who are on the field trip, asking them all to hurry to the School's dock.

* * *

 _Forever Fall Forest_

As the class was following Glynda's while listening to her lecture about the forest.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure you none of you die while doing so." Glynda then came to a stop in front of the class and turned to face them before continuing to speak. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." Glynda then brought out a bottle from behind her back it filled with the just mentioned tree sap. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!"

Prompto then raised his hand cause Glynda to speak up again. "And yes Mr Argentum, you may take pictures with your camera. Just make sure to use the suitable ones, when you submit your report."

As the classes started to split up, everyone walking off in their own teams, while Noctis and his friends was waiting for everyone else to leave, so they could ask Glynda if there was any Royal Tombs location with the area, they over heard Cardin talking to Jaune. "C'mon buddy! Let's go!"

Gladiolus rolled his hands in to fists not happy about the fact Cardin was using Jaune as his own personal slave. "He better hope, we don't cross paths during this, or else he have more then broken legs."

Prompto put a hand on Gladiolus's shoulder and spoke trying to calm him. "Come on man, lets just stay away from that jerk for now. I really want to go the whole day, without you and Cardin at each other's necks."

Gladiolus nodded as the group walked up to Glynda now it was just them and her. Glynda addressing the first.

"Yes Team Crownsguard? How may I help you? And Mr Amicitia, please do try to keep your temper in check around Mr Winchester today. I can understand your anger for how he treats others, but I'd rather not have to cut this trip short, just to rush someone to the infirmary today."

Gladiolus didn't say a thing as Ignis spoke up. "We will try our best to avoid any conformations between the two, now then, lets get down to business. Have there been any Royal Tombs located in this area?"

Glynda let out a sigh before replying. "Our scout parties, have not found another yet, Forever Fall has many a cave, most home to the creatures of Grimm. So it will take some time find one within this area. But there is something else that may be of interest to you four. Please follow me."

Glynda then turned away and started to walk forwards with Team Crownsguard following her, till they came to an opening with an massive stone like platform in the middle of it, it having glowing blue lines of energy all over it. Noctis, Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus couldn't believe what they was looking at, as right in front of then was a land mark of their era known as a Safe Haven. A place where one could rest at for the night without worry of the Daemons attacking them.

Glynda then spoke up snapping the group back to reality. "Ever since you had acquired that Royal Arm from the tomb near the abandoned temple. A few of the stone platforms around Vale have started to glow with this strange blue lines of energy Mr Caelum. Would this perhaps be one of those Safe Havens you and Mr Argentum was speaking of that very night?"

Noctis spoke up nodding. "Yeah, when we was on the road, and the sun was setting we didn't always have enough time to make it back to an outpost. So we went to the closest Safe Haven we could find. As long as we didn't step a single foot off the platform the Daemons would leave us alone for the night. Don't know if these would work on the Grimm."

Ignis then spoke up already having come up with a plan. "Well... I guess there is only one way to find out."

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

As Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Glynda was standing on the Safe Haven, while Prompto was currently running circles around the Safe Haven being chased by an Ursa as he was yelling at the top of his lunges. "WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS!?"

Noctis was the first one to reply trying to hold his laugher back at what he was watching. "Because you drew the short straw Prompto!"

After a few seconds Ignis spoke up. "Okay, I think we've left Prompto hanging long enough, if you may Noctis."

Noctis nodded as he summoned Cerberus and took aim at one of the Ursa's harden body parts and fired a shot, the round not even scratching said body part, causing it to look at the group while Prompto ran off to hide behind some trees as Noctis made Cerberus disappear. The Ursa slowly walked up to the edge of the Safe Haven and stood on it's back legs sniffing the air, searching for the owner of the shot fired at it as it took of Glynda's will power to not let her Huntresses training take over. After a few seconds the Ursa looked to it's side and then returned to all fours running off in to the trees something else having caught it's attention followed by Prompto's voice coming out from behind some other trees.

"Is it gone yet!?"

Ignis was the one to reply to Prompto's question.

"You can come out now Prompto!."

Prompto quickly made his way over to the Safe Haven and just flopped backwards on to the ground breathing heavily out of breathe as his lifted his hand up his finger pointing up at the sky as he spoke.

"Ne... Never again!" Was all Prompto said allowing his hand to fall back to the ground.

"Amazing!" Glynda said startling the group as she continued to talk. "It was as if the Ursa could not only be able to see us but, smell us, nor hear us as well!"

The group then made their way off the Safe Haven Ignis being the first, and was inspecting the Safe Haven very closely wondering how this could of been active after many years of not working as he spoke up.

"I have to admit, it is very strange for this Safe Haven to suddenly come back to life, after many years of inactivity. You said this Safe Haven started to glow the day after Noctis required Axe of The Conquer correct?"

"Yes. Along with a few others." Glynda replied.

"Hmm... interesting..." Ignis said deep in thought.

Gladiolus then spoke up. "At least this will make things easy for those search parties looking for the Royal Tombs, as instead of having to risk camping outside the city walls, they can rest at the Safe Havens come night knowing they are fully safe.

Glynda nodded agreeing with Gladiolus before speaking up. "Well, that's enough time waste, you all need to get on with your lesson now."

Just as Glynda finished her words Blake, Yang, Ren and Nora came running up to the group bring bad news

* * *

When the group arrived to the location they all saw Jaune standing over Cardin with the body of a beheaded Ursa laying as Noctis walked over to Ruby, while Glynda left the students to wait at their meeting point, seeing as she was not needed here at all as he overheard what was being said by Pyrrha as Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto joined them.

"Well... Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, my semblance is polarity."

It was clear Ruby didn't know what the word polarity meant as she spoke without thinking. "Ah, you can control poles."

"No, you dunce!" Weiss quickly said. "It means she has control over magnetisms."

"Magnets are cool, too." Ruby replied to Weiss as Pyrrha turned around to walk away causing Weiss to quickly question her.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah." Ruby quickly chipped in. "We gotta tell them what happened."

"We could." Pyrrha replied. "Or, perhaps, we could just keep it our little secret."

Hearing this Ignis raised his own voice in agreement with Pyrrha's suggestion now having a rough idea of just happened. "I agree. From Cardin's view right now, Jaune looks like something he regrets messing with, as even after treating Jaune how has been, Jaune still saved his life. This is one of those moments where it is best to let someone else take the credit."

Pyrrha then turned back around and walked away not saying another word as the group watched Jaune walking over to them, after having said something to Cardin, a massive bruise on his face causing Ruby to speak up worried for Jaune. "You okay Jaune? Did the Ursa do that?"

"Eh?" Jaune replied before he realised what Ruby was talking about. "Oh nah. Cardin did that, because I threw a bottle of tree sap at him. My fault really."

Ignis then made a strange looking bottle appear in his hand as he moved closer to Jaune as he spoke. "Jaune? May If I may, can I request a favour from you? If so, I've recently be able to recreate the item know as potions from our era, but have yet to test it out, and I'd rather not test it during combat, if this works it should remove your bruising."

Ignis held the potion bottle out to Jaune who had to think over for a few seconds, before replying as he took the bottle. "Sure, I guess. Best to test it out on a small thing, then a massive wound right? How I use it anyway?"

"Let me show you." Ignis replied holding his right hand up palm open as he leaned forwards in a combat stance and then closed his right hand with as much force as he could. Jaune nodded and did the same pose as Ignis with his eyes closed, and counted down from 3 in his head, and closed his right hand as hard as he could crushing the bottle, his body glowing with green energy as his bruise was suddenly gone. Jaune slowly opened his eyes to see everyone expect from the members of Team Crownsguard looking at him in shock.

"What? Is the bruising still there?" Jaune asked him all as Prompto and Gladiolus was giving each other a high five.

"Why yes it has worked, but I must ask how do you feel now Jaune? Any headaches or other sudden side effects?" Ignis asked Jaune.

Jaune didn't reply for a few seconds trying to piece his words together. "Well... I feel fine, no more then fine, as if I just woke up from a well needed rest. No pains in my body at all." Jaune the got his scroll out and looked down at it to see his Aura gauge was no longer in the red blinking, but instead was a full green meter. "Woah! It also restored my aura!"

Noctis crossed his arms smiling at Ignis. The whole group clearly having forgotten Cardin was standing behind them watching the whole thing going unnoticed till Prompto spotted him from the corner of his eye as Noctis spoke up to Ignis. "Well... looks like you did Ignis. You was able to recreate potions."

"Umm... guys?" Prompto said as he pointed to Cardin behind him.

"I'll handle this. Come on Prompto, I want some pictures of this taken, in cause we need to remind about being a bully in the future." Gladiolus spoke up cracking his knuckles as he walked over to Cardin, glad he can give the guy a good beating and just pop a potion to heal Cardin when he was done Cardin in a panic hands out palms open trying to get out of his incoming beating.

"Woah man! Look! I'll go say sorry to that rabbit girl when we get back to Beacon! I mean it!"

Before Ignis could reply Weiss spoke up asking Team Crownsguard a very important question having to raise her voice a bit more louder so she could be heard over the sound of Gladiolus teaching Cardin a lesson. "Say? Have you guys been fighting this whole time with an Aura? How is that even possible? I've seen you lot take some very hard hits."

Ignis then spoke up answering Weiss's question. "Now you know, why Professor Goodwitch won't show our Aura meter during combat classes. Remember before the Grimm there was other things running around, guess back in our era, we was built to be more sturdy then the people of this era."

Blake then spoke up pointing an very important fact. "But what if you four was have your Aura's awaken? Just think how much more punishment you guys could take then. Plus the way Aura can enhance a persons abilities would be helpful to you all." Blake then looked at Gladiolus as she continued to speak. "Gladio's already physically strong. But with an Aura he could enhance that to even greater levels."

Ren then chipped in agreeing with Blake. "She's right. Then there is also a case of finding one's Semblance. There is no telling what a person's Semblance will be once their Aura has been awoken. Not that you guys would need it, but never the less if would make things easier for you guys to hide in plain sight with an active Aura."

Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto just looked at each other not sure what to say as they was all thinking things over about trying to gain an Aura when the whole group saw Cardin's body fly pass them smack right in to the trees behind them, his back landing hard on the trees as Gladio came walking back over rubbing his hand together as Noctis grinned asking Gladiolus one thing as Prompto rejoined them. "Feeling better now big guy?"

Gladiolus nodded heard Nora's voice coming from behind some trees calling to the large group.

"Hey guys! I just found these pretty glowing crystal shaped like rocks! I'm going to touch them! Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Ignis spoke up already realizing what Nora just found as he point a finger up in to the air. "Ahah! That's it! She's found a fire Elemental Node! Just like the Safe Haven they must of spring back to life as well!"

"Only one way to find out." Noctis replied as the whole group started to make their way over to where Nora's voice came from as Pyrrha came back looking for the group wondering what was taking them so long.

Once they had reached Nora's location they saw her holding her right arm a she was sucking on one of her fingers clearly having regretted touching the fire Elemental Node next to her, while Prompto did a fist pump in to the air in pure joy as he raised his voice.

"Awww yeah! Spells are back on the menu now!"

Weiss walked up to the fire Elemental Node wanting a closer look at it. "Huh? These rocks seemed to be shaped as larger stone versions of Dust Crystals."

Without saying a word Noctis walked up to Weiss and stood next to her putting his right hand out, causing the fiery flowing energy of the Elemental Node to flow right instead Noctis's hand absorbing it, leaving an shock of amazement on the faces of Team RWBY and Team JNPR as the Elemental Node in front of Noctis stopped glowing having lost all of it's energy now as an idea come to Weiss's mind.

"Hey Noctis? Do you think, you could do the same with Dust Crystals?" She asked him.

Noctis just shrugged. "Dunno, maybe, never really tried it, plus I'd need more then a single small Dust Crystal anyway. One wouldn't be enough if it does work."

* * *

 _Forever Fall Forest, nighttime._

Team Crownsguard, RWBY and JNPR was all sitting around the warmth of a campfire on top of the Safe Haven Glynda showed Noctis and his friends today eating one of the many meals Ignis knew how to make perfectly. The only reason they was allowed to do this instead spend the night in their dorms, was because Ozpin allowed them to test out just how effective the recently reactivated Safe Haven works during the night. There was 4 tents set up, one for Noctis and his friends, one for Team JNPR, while the 3rd one was for Ruby, Yang and Blake, while the 4th one was because Weiss was refusing to share a tent with her team.

"Man! I haven't had a meal this good in ages Iggy!" Prompto said to Ignis clearly having missed Ignis's cooking.

Yang spoke up agreeing with Prompto. "I know right!? This sure beats dad's cooking big time doesn't it Rubes!? Rubes?"

Yang turned to look at Ruby who was currently laying on the ground fast asleep with an empty bowl next to her having already finished causing Yang to chuckle. "Looks like you've got a fan Iggy."

Weiss smiled now understanding why her adopted brother would spend so much time helping the chefs in the kitchen back home. Seeing all these people around her smiling and complementing Ignis over just food. "Now I can see why yo, take such joy in cooking Ignis. The smiles you get to see when someone tastes your cooking. It's a real heartwarming thing to see. I never did think, I'd see such a basic thing, bring such joy to the people around me."

Ignis smiled at Weiss placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you are finally able to understand that Weiss. Not everyone is able to afford the kind of life we had back in Atlas. So people learn to take joy in the most simple of things in their life. For me it is being able to cook for others, where as Pyrrha has taken great joy in being given the chance to help Jaune perfect his skills in combat, while also being able to teach Prompto some basic swordplay skills, but my question is, what simple thing in life do you take joy in doing of your own will?"

Prompto the got his camera out and did a fake cough to get everyone but Ruby's attention since she was still fast asleep. "Who wants to see the pictures of the day?"

* * *

 _ **And here is chapter 7, hope you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Now I must address an question that has been asked one too many times, making me feel as I'm under presser to add this, as if it is as simple thing to add.**_

 _ **Yes I am talking about The Regalia. Can you PLEASE stop asking or bugging me about it in reviews? That isn't an easy thing to add. It's not like they are on a road trip this time and the old roads of Eos aren't around anymore, plus it's not like there is an gas station outpost randomly placed in the middle of a forest ya know? I do plan on adding it, but PLEASE stop bugging me about it, as reuniting Noctis with his father's car needs to be added at the right time.**_

 _ **Update to the Regalia stuff: Please read chapter 9 before saying something about the Regalia as I've addressed Regalia in chapter 9**_

 _ **Sorry if sounds like another rant, like I had in chapter 5, but I felt that I really needed to address this, but forgot to address it a few chapters ago, so yeah my bad there. Anyway ya all know the drill! Till the next chapter laters!**_


	8. Car Fit for a King

_**Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise.**_

 _ **Sorry this took awhile, or if it isn't very long, just with the endless bugging of about adding Noctis's car that is all that has been on my mind for most of the time. BTW sorry but it won't be the Type-F, just the normal one missing the upgrades. E.G. no inf fuel, since the upgrades for the car come from side quests, plus the Type-F is an post game upgrade, that I don't see them as canon, so instead they'll be "finishing off" those "side quests" as my story goes on, till they reach all the way up to Type-F.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Car Fit for a King_

It was morning at the Safe Haven and everyone had just finished packing up the camping gear, and was currently waiting for an airship to come pick them up, so they was chatting to pass the time about many things, but then Prompto brought up one, Noctis has been meaning to ask Ignis about.

"Man! If only we had the Regalia! Would make travel more easy for us, like it was back in old times!"

Hearing what Prompto said, had caught Yang's interest, since she owned a motorbike herself that she had to ask about it.

"The Regalia? Wasn't that car you guys said you used to have back in your era?"

Noctis quickly spoke up nodding. "Yeah, it belonged to my father at first, but he gave it to me and the guys here for our road trip. Besides his personal Royal Arm which I need to find again, Regalia was the only thing I had to remember him by after his death... I was hoping Ignis would of had it rebuilt since he was living with the Schnee family for the past seven years."

Ignis rested his hand on Noctis shoulder with a voice of disappointment as he spoke. "I'm sorry Noct. Believe I tried to convince my adopted father to spend the Lien to rebuilt it, but he wouldn't listen to me."

Weiss looked at the ground a bit guilty as she spoke up. "Actually... I'm the reason Ignis... I was afraid you'd end up passing away in a car related accident... so I convinced father, to refuse your request to rebuild it..." Weiss then looked up at Noctis trying hold her tears back. "I'm so... sorry Noctis... I had no idea how much that car meant to you... if I had known, I wouldn't of convinced father to refuse Ignis's request."

"Meh, no biggie. You was just worried about Iggy is all. I don't blame ya." Noctis replied to Weiss earning him a rare smile from the Ice Queen causing Yang to make a joke right away.

"Woah! Did Ice Queen just smile!? The world must be ending already! You should be honored Noct!" Hearing this caused Weiss to glare at Yang, while the others let out a small laugh, Ren speaking up after they had all quieted down.

"I can understand how much this car means to you Noctis. To you and your three friends, it is not just a car, but a person correct?"

Noctis nodded. "Yeah when I was younger in my time, I always felt safe inside it, you could say my father didn't truly die, as his soul lived on in the form of the Regalia."

Yang them spoke up filled with determination to help Noctis regain one of the last things he has to remember his father by. "Ya know what!? When we get back to Beacon, we should head into Vale. I know someone who maybe be able to help you rebuild that car of yours. I always take my bike over to her place, when it needs fixing."

Ruby rolled her eyes letting out an unhappy sigh as she spoke out load not really addressing anyone of the group. "Ugh, I hate her crabby stubborn grandfather Cid."

Everyone just looked at Ruby, expect the stares from Team Crownsguard was full more of shock then anything else due to the name Ruby just said as she spoke up again. "What? It's true!"

Prompto quickly spoke up, in an hopeful voice to his 3 friends. "Guys!? You don't think do you? I mean it can't surely be right?"

Ignis quickly put his hand on his chin thinking to himself before speaking up. "Could be Prompto, Yang is I may ask what is the name of this mechanic you know?"

"Huh? Oh her name is Cindy Aurum. She lives with her grandfather Cid Aurum, and works at their family vehicle repair shop Hammerhead. Why ya ask anyway?"

Before anyone could reply Prompto raised his voice with happiness as his did a fist pump in to the air. "Aww yeah! I knew we wasn't the only ones to be brought to this Era!"

Ignis then spoke up bring up one very important point to Prompto. "Afraid not Prompto. They are most likely descendants of the Aurums we knew back in our era."

"Woah woah!" Yang shouted. "You're telling me, that all this time I've been having a mechanic who's ancestor worked on a car of royalty ownership fixing up my bike here and there!?"

All 4 of them nodded as Prompto got his camera out and spoke up. "Hey guys, I was wondering if we could get a group pic of our three teams together before our ride arrives here? What ya say? I mean we never know when we'd get to go camping like this again right?"

The whole group nodded, and started to huddle together in a group leaving a spot for Prompto who was setting the camera up, and rushed back to take his spot once he had started the timer. Once the picture was taker Prompto went and grabbed the camera and brought the photo up on screen to show the rest of the group. "Man, I love this lighting on this one."

"I know right?" Noctis replied as Ruby spoke up having noticed something strange in the picture and spoke up as she pointed to what looked like a small snow white fox with a red gem like horn sticking out of it's forehead as it sat on pile of packed up camping supplies and gear behind the group.

"Umm... guys what's that thing doing there?"

Before anyone could reply, they all heard Noctis's scroll buzz to life, and when he got it out he saw someone had sent him a text message going by the name Carbuncle the message saying only one thing. _"Turn around."_

Noctis did so, along with the group, and they all saw that very snow white fox sitting on the pile of camping gear and supplies just staring at them as Noctis's scroll buzzed again with a another message from this Carbuncle, as the snow white fox was now walking up to the group.

 _"Hey there, Noct!"_

Noctis just looked at the snow white fox with a confused look, causing another message from this Carbuncle to appear on his scroll.

 _"Do you remember me? You did name me after all."_

The whole group looked up from the text right to Noctis all with the same question on their mind Jaune being to the one to ask it. "Umm... Noct do you know this creature? It seems to know you."

Noctis took a few seconds to think back till he remember when he was in a coma during his kids years in his era and spoke up. "Yeah, he's like my... spirit animal, that only I could see, long story, but to make it short, I fell in to a coma, and wouldn't wake up from it, but Carbuncle helped me escape this nightmare-ish dream world waking me up from my coma. Don't know why you guys can see him now, must be to do with energy of this era causing him to be visible."

As Noctis finished saying that his scroll buzzed again with another message from Carbuncle as Noctis got down on one in front of Carbuncle.

 _"Glad to see you remember me Noct. How was your second childhood without me?"_

Noctis wasn't really sure how to answer at first, as he was piecing words together this going to be first time he talked to Carbuncle with his own voice as he reached a hand out to scratch behind one of Carbunlce's ears. "It was... manageable buddy. Would of preferred if you was there but, I needed to grow up at some point right?"

Before Noctis's scroll could even buzz he was already looking down at it to see another message from Carbuncle appear as Carbuncle climbed up on to Noctis's shoulder laying down on it.

 _"True, but just because you've grown up doesn't mean I'll go away Noct."_

Suddenly the rest of the group's scrolls buzzed to life, and when they all looked at their own scrolls, they all saw they had the same message from Carbuncle.

 _"Hello everyone. My name is Carbuncle. Noct's spiritual animal guide. It is a pleasure to meet you and hope we can all become great friends!"_

Ruby just crossed her arms clearly jealous of Noctis, due to the fact not even the family dog Zwei, could talk to her like Carbuncle just did. "Aww! Why is it you get a such a cool pet, who can talk to us using our scrolls!? So unfair!"

Noctis let out a chuckle at Ruby's reaction as they all saw the airship sent to pick them up coming down towards the Safe Haven causing Gladiolus to speak up.

"There's our ride, lets get moving."

* * *

 _Sometime later in Vale._

Team RWBY and Team Crownsguard was walking down one of the many streets of Vale, Ozpin having given them the rest of the day off to allow Noctis the chance to regain something that once belonged to his father. Yang was leading the way to the vehicle repair shop known as Hammerhead. Carbuncle was also with the group, resting on Noctis's shoulder. This did earn Noctis some strange looks from people who passed by them but Noctis decided to not take any notice of them as he saw Prompto wasn't being himself.

"You okay bud?" Noctis asked Prompto.

"I dunno Noct... I mean what if this relative not only has the same name but looks just like the Cindy we knew back in our era? You knew how I felt about her."

Noctis couldn't help but chuckle before replying. "How can I forget? You once asked if anyone else looking forwards to the car's next breakdown."

Prompto let out a chuckle of his own. "Not like I was trying to jinx us back then Noct!"

"So was!" Noctis replied to Prompto causing both of them to share a laugh as they came up to the garage the turned off red neon sign saying Hammerhead on it causing Prompto to stop outside, needing to let his mind relax while the others went inside it looking like there was no one home right now causing Yang raise her voice.

"Yo Cindy!? You here!?"

By now Prompto had calmed down and walked up to the group as they all heard a female voice, one that shocked the members of Team Crownsguard due to how much it sounded just like the Cindy they knew back in their era.

"Hold ya horses Yang!"

Prompto started sweating the second he heard that voice, Ignis noticing this right away causing him to call out to Prompto with a voice of concern for his friend and teammate.

"Do you need to step outside again Prompto?"

"Nah, I need to face this head on Iggy. I've gotta learn to put some of the past behind me right?" Prompto replied as Noctis walked over to a framed picture resting on the a oil barrel and picked it up his eyes widening in shock as he found himself looking at a picture of him, his 3 friends, along with Cindy, Cid and a few others causing a question come in to Noctis's mind. _"I wonder if Cor has any relatives in this era."_

The whole group then heard a second voice, this one sounding male, old and very rough but one Team Crownsguard recognised right away the second they heard it.

"Ya better be careful with that picture ya hear me? It's the only picture I have of one of my ancestors and his granddaughter."

When everyone looked at the owner of the second voice, they all saw a elderly fox Faunus Noctis looked down at the picture and up at the elderly fox Faunus wearing the same kind of clothing as Cid was in the picture Noctis was holding right now, the only difference being the Cid in front of him had a pair of white gray fox ears poking out from under his cap. Not sure what to really say back to the elderly fox Faunus in front of him, Noctis just remained silent as this Cid look alike fox Faunus spoke up again.

"Say, ya related to one of those boys in the picture? Ya look just like one of them, only five years younger."

"I..." Noctis started before being stopped short by the sound of the footsteps coming from the darkness of the room as a female fox Faunus with same clothing as Cindy had on in the picture Noctis just placed back on the oil barrel the only thing making her different from the Cindy he knew back in his era, was the blond fox ears, that was also poking out from under her own cap, Noctis then looked over at Prompto quickly, to see his friend trying his best to not have a mental breakdown from the view in front of him.

"Hey y'all! Which one's the boyfriend Yang?"

Yang just rolled her eyes at Cindy's question letting out an annoyed sigh. "None of them." Yang then pointed over to Noctis before she continued speaking. "But Mr Tall and Dark over there, is my adopted little brother I've told you about before."

Cindy looked at Noctis taking note of how much alike he looked to that one boy in the photo her grandfather had shown her. "So you're this Noctis that I've heard so much about? What can I do for y'all? Did Yang break her bike again?"

Noctis rubbed the back of his head now wondering just what had Yang said about him as he replied. "Not sure what Yang has told you about me, but yeah I'm Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum, and no she didn't we're here for a different reason... Yang said you might be able to help us rebuild this car that belonged to my father."

Cid then spoke up saying something that surprised the whole of group. "Would that car by any chance of been named Regalia young man?"

The whole group just looked at Cid not sure how to reply as Noctis's scroll buzzed and he took it out to see a message from his furry little white friend who had disappeared from his shoulder before Cid and Cindy showed up.

 _"They know who you really are."_

Noctis looked up from his scroll and spoke as he put it away. "Yeah, it was called that how did you?"

Cid put his hand up as Cindy walked off. "Our family has been looking after your father's car ever since the day you disappeared King Noctis. Guess my ancestor back then, was too stubborn to believe y'all died."

* * *

 _Ozpin's office_

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, with his mug of freshly made hot steaming coffee resting on it. Glynda was standing next to him, while on the other side of the room was Qrow looking down at Vale from the window nothing but silence in the room till Qrow spoke up.

"Never know you to be such a rule breaker Oz. Naming a team in a non-traditional manner, aren't we meant to be keeping King Noctis's existent hidden or did that suddenly change?"

"I don't see the harm in naming their team after the very thing, we Huntsman and Huntresses used to be called." Ozpin replied.

"Fine, I'll play along with your game for now, so what did you call me in for? Did you forget I'm the one keeping tabs on our enemies Oz?" Qrow asked.

"This won't take long Qrow, have you been in contact with him lately?"

Qrow turned around knowing exactly who Ozpin was talking about. "Yes, he has been very busy disturbing White Fang actives in Atlas."

Glynda let out a huff of annoyance at what Qrow said. "Hpfm! We sent him there to gather information, yet instead of decides to stay and be a hero, allowing his old duties to take over. Is it really wise to him inform him of Noctis's return?"

Ozpin leaned forwards resting his elbows on his desk as the palms of his hands was touching. "He is the only one, who knows the rough locations of the Royal Tombs Glynda. It has been a couple of weeks now since Noctis had opened the one in the Emerald Forest. We've waited long enough, I believe it is time we've informed him of Noctis's return. I trust you will do this Qrow? You are the only one to keep in contact with him."

"Consider it done Oz. Now if that's all I'll be off." Qrow said and left without saying another word.

After Qrow was gone Ozpin picked up his mug and took a sip from it as Glynda raised her voice needing to get her view on Ozpin's decision out there.

"With all respect sir. I..."

Glynda was instantly stopped from finishing what she was saying by Ozpin raising his hand up, before speaking.

"I understand you've had a bad past with him. But you must put that aside, we need his help more then ever Glynda. Perhaps you could also take this opportunity to patch things up with him?"

* * *

 _Outside the walls of Vale_

Team Crownsguard and Team RWBY was being lead by Cindy to a place where accordingly Noctis's own Royal Tomb was built in his honour, the group was chatting, Prompto wasn't being himself barely saying a word causing Yang to suddenly whisper to Noctis worry for her friend.

"Psst. What's wrong with Prompty over there? He's been rather silent ever since we left Hammerhead."

"It's to do with Cindy here." Noctis replied back with a whisper as he continued explain Prompto's current situation. "Back in our era, the one we knew, looked just like the one in front of us, expect she didn't have fox ears, and well Prompto he really liked her. He even said to me, that once the road trip was over, he'd ask her to marry him, but as you can guess, that never got to happen."

"Ouch." Yang replied having a quick look over at Prompto feeling sorry for him, as she continued to whisper to Noctis. "I guess it doesn't help, he is way too young for as well now does it?"

Noctis nodded as he was keeping his voice low. "Yeah, I can tell he is trying to put on a brave face, and face a ghost of his past, but he's not doing it the right way. He needs to talk to this Cindy not just be silent around her."

Before another word could be said they all suddenly heard Cindy's voice speaking up. "We're here y'all!"

The whole group came to a sudden stop showing a door big enough for a car to fit through in front of them. Noctis walked up to it making the same key from before appear in his hand and used it to unlock his own Royal Tomb, which felt very strange to him but then who wouldn't if they was opening the door to their own resting place. Once the door was fully open Ignis and Gladiolus went on in ahead as Noctis turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Prompto!"

Prompto quickly looked up at Noctis snapping, his mind snapping back to reality. "Huh!? Oh! Be there in a jiffy!" Prompto said as he quickly ran over to Noctis who was now walking in to the Royal Tomb as Cindy walked over to Team RWBY.

"That Prompto fellow is a bit strange, don't ya think Yang?" Cindy asked Yang.

"Huh? Oh he's normally more lively then this, he's just... dealing with a ghost of the past."

"Ya know, I've seen the way he's been looking at me Yang, care to explain?" Cindy asked crossing her arms.

Yang then started to explain what Noctis just not long told her about Prompto as they could sudden hear the echo of the 4 boys from inside the Tomb. Noctis's was the first one they heard, his voice sounding like he was pushing something heavy.

"Gladio, do me a favour."

"What!?" Gladiolus replied his voice also sounding out of breath.

"Push this thing by yourself."

"All by myself!?"

The group then heard Prompto's voice, also sounding out of breath.

"You won't even notice if we just let go."

"Prompto! Don't you even think about it!" Gladiolus replied raising his voice even more.

They then all heard Ignis's voice sounding as calm as ever.

"Save some breath for pushing."

Prompto's voice followed right after Ignis's voice went silent.

"Ugh. My hands are killing me."

"You'd rather I'd kill you with mine?" Gladiolus's voice said with a threating tone as they saw Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus pushing an all black car, that Team RWBY had seen pictures of on Prompto's camera out of the Royal Tomb, while Ignis was sitting in the drivers seat. When the car was in front of the group. The 3 boys stopped pushing the car and Prompto feel down to the ground on his back saying only a few words.

"D-Deja vu m-much guys?"

Ignis then got out of the driver's seat as he replied to Prompto. "Yes, but this was to be expected. The fuel that once powered this car, has been replaced with a new fuel source, it would also seem we've lost a few of the upgrades as well. Most notability the engine, seems time was not kind to The Regalia."

"Great. Just what I needed to hear." Noctis with an emotionless tone followed by them all hearing the sudden roar of an Ursa, causing the everyone to get huddle together back to back around Cindy weapons at the ready yet nothing happens causing Prompto to speak up.

"Think it was someone else who triggered that Ursa roar?"

Sadly no one was able to reply to Prompto as an Ursa running out of the trees, crashing into the group knocking them all over causing the whole group fall on the ground, and struggle to get up from the dizziness. Prompto was the first one to regain his sense as he found himself on his hands and knees, but when he looked up he saw the Ursa slowly approaching Cindy who was kicking her feet at the ground trying to get away from it.

Prompto looked down at the ground with his eyes closed slamming his fist into the ground, having dropped his Assault Rifle he nicknamed Hybrid when the Ursa crashed into the group, while his revolver wouldn't even be strong enough to take down the Ursa quick enough.

"Damn it! Why am I so useless!?" Prompto shouted angry with himself till he felt his hand hit something metal and opened his eyes to see Jaune's shield and sword was next to him. Without thinking he grabbed the shield and sword, and got up fighting his dizziness, fueled a need, a need to protect Cindy, not out of love, but as her friend. He ran over to Cindy, and raised the shield and sword up standing in the middle of the Ursa and Cindy.

"You'll have to get past me first ugly!" Prompto shouted, only to be met by the claw of the Ursa hitting him in the side followed by the pain of him slamming into a tree causing him to pass out slowly as he saw Noctis warp striking to the Ursa while Ignis was running over him calling out his name repeatedly.

* * *

 _Sometime later back in Vale at Hammerhead garage_

When Prompto came to, his vision was a blur as he sat up and regretted doing that right away as he felt a sharp pain in his right side causing him to let out a yelp of pain as he held his right arm across his stomach, yet when he looked down he saw no wounds nor any blood, yet his yelp of pain was heard outside as the door opened, followed by the voice of Noctis.

"You okay bud? You took quite the hit back there from that Ursa."

Prompto looked down at the ground his vision still a blur as he placed his feet on the ground remaining sitting on the what he could just about see was a sofa. "Yeah, just blurry vision and an huge pain in the ass coming from my side. What happened is everyone alright Noct?"

"Everyone's fine." Noctis replied as he sat down next to Prompto and continued to speak. "And Cindy is grateful for what you did. Gotta say, never seen you act the way you did today."

Prompto looked up most of his vision having returned by now as he let out a chuckle biting his lip at the pain it caused his sides as he tried his best to talk with his normal cheerful tone. "Ugh... what can I say? I'm full of surprises Noct."

Both boys then heard Ignis's voice as he walked into the room. "Just what was you thinking Prompto?"

"I dunno Iggy..." Prompto replied taking a second to piece his words together. "I just suddenly felt fueled this need to protect Cindy, a need to try and return the favour after all the Cindy we knew did for us."

Suddenly Cindy's voice had entered the room causing Prompto's head to snap right to the doorway into the room to see her standing the doorway Gladiolus standing behind her. "Aww, now ain't that sweet of ya cutie. I'm sure my ancestor would be proud of ya."

Prompto looked right at Noctis asking only one thing. "Wait, dude!? You told her!?"

Before Noctis could reply Cindy spoke up first as she walked over to Prompto as Team RWBY walked all letting out a sigh of relief to see Prompto was okay. "They sure did. Sorry if I caused ya any problems, not as if I can change the way my body looks."

Prompto just gave Cindy a big goofy smile before he spoke. "Nah, don't worry about it! I think... I think I'm over it now."

"If ya say so, but ya know? Maybe if you wasn't so young, tell ya what, if ya still single in a couple years time, why don't ya come back here and try ya luck?"

Hearing this make Prompto blush slightly yet he kept a calm solid voice. "Thanks for the offer but... I think I'll have to turn ya down there, my heart belonged to your ancestor... but I think it is time I moved on... maybe..." Prompto said as he looked pass Cindy shoulder to see Yang happily talking with her team as he then continued to speak. "Maybe I should think about dating someone my own age."

Gladiolus then spoke up trying to poke some fun at Prompto. "Looks like someone has done some growing up. Figures that is what would cause him to get his Aura first."

"Woah, woah, woah! What did ya just say?" Prompto asked Gladiolus as Weiss walked over to the group speaking up.

"Your Aura you dolt. You awoken it just before that Ursa hit you. If it wasn't for that you'd be in the school's infirmary right now."

"Guess it doesn't dull the pain right?" Prompto asked Weiss as he tried to stand up over to start falling over, being caught by Yang before he landed on the ground face first.

"Careful there Prompty! Can't have you sitting on the sidelines now can we? Beside, who else am I going to crack jokes with if you're not around?"

"Heh, thanks. I'll be fine just give me a minute." Prompto replied to Yang as she walked him out of the room as Cindy turned to Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus.

"Ya think he'll be okay now?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Ignis replied. "So has your grandfather found out, how long it will take for him to get a replacement engine for our car?"

"Well... Paw-paw said it will take a few days, as he has to order in a custom made engine to fit the girl. Have to say she's a real beauty. Makes ya wonder what happened to all the tech of your era doesn't it?"

Ignis then spoke up answering Cindy's question. "That would be because of the Crystal that once belonged to Noctis's father, it was the source of Lucis's rapid development. With the Crystal gone, it would of made sense for said development to slow down significantly. I know this may be confusing to understand, but things worked very differently back in our era Cindy."

"Nah, no worries. Oh I almost forgot." Cindy turned to Noctis as she got a piece of paper out of her pocket and held it out for Noctis to take. "My Paw-paw wanted me to give you this. Said it was something one our ancestors put down on paper but never got to build. Paw-paw said you should know what to do with this."

Noctis took the piece of paper and opened it up to see it was blueprints for his Engine Blade, blueprints on how the Cid of era had planned to upgrade Noctis's Engine Blade, to make it stronger causing Gladiolus to let out a chuckle. "Even after his death, the old man is still helping us from the grave."

"Yes it would seem that way. What do you plan on doing with the blueprints Noct?" Ignis asked Noctis who kept staring at the said blueprints in his hand speaking up after a few seconds of silence.

"Build it in his honour." Noctis replied as he folded the paper back up and handed it back to Cindy who spoke up once more.

"Well in that case, Paw-Paw said if y'all can find the parts, just drop them off with the weapon and he'll get to work on it."

* * *

 _Beacon, Ozpin's office_

Ozpin was standing over at the window of his office holding a fresh mug of coffee in his hand as he looked over Beacon, Glynda was absent at this time, as she was currently teaching her class.

"I see you got Qrow's message. Just how did you get here so fast?" Ozpin asked as he heard his elevator doors open.

"I have my ways, so is it true?" A rough, yet strong and by the books male voice asked.

"Yes. Young Noctis has returned to the world. Along with his three friends. I must say even all these years, you haven't aged one bit, but then, that is one of the few side effects you gained during your time in cryostasis."

"Where are they Ozpin?" The voice asked.

"I allowed them and Team RWBY to take the day off to reacquire something that once belonged to his father. Now I have a proposal for you that will befit us both... would you care to hear me out..." Ozpin said then turned around to face the owner of the voice and continued to speak. "Cor Leonis?"

* * *

 ** _And here is chapter 8 hope you all enjoy this. Also look who decided to join the party! None other then the Immortal Legend himself Cor Leonis! Guess he really is living up to his nickname if he is still alive and kicking ass in the Remnant Era! (I know bad joke, but meh not like I care! XD)_**

 ** _But gonna have to feel sorry for young Red, lets just hope Cor doesn't go too harsh on her. Also yes incase you didn't figure it out Cor and Glynda used to be in a relationship that went downhill, so you can expect some drama to happen between those two later on._**

 _ **Also I noticed something about a certain summon you get for playing the Plat demo of FF XV, Carbuncle. He addresses Noctis in the full game differently depending on if you've finished the demo or not, since most YouTube vids have Carbuncle saying something different to what I got. For me he said along the lines of "Do you remember me? You did name me after all."**_

 _ **Can anyone help me confirm this is linked to doing the Plat demo of FF XV?**_

 _ **Also I'd love to hear everyone's view on the Cid and Cindy of the Remnant Era. Laters!**_

 ** _Oh one last thing I'd like to send a personal thank you to the user known as Dragonwing1995, it was his idea about having the relatives of Cid and Cindy looking after Noctis's car this whole time, so once again thank you for the idea Dragonwing1995._**


	9. The Immortal Teacher?

_**Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 9: The Immortal Teacher?_

It was another average day at Beacon for Noctis and his friends. It had only been a day since they had reacquired the Regalia and was still awaiting word from Cindy as to when the girl would be ready for the roads again, but never the less working engine or not, Team Crownsguard was glad to have an important member of their party back with them.

All of them was current in the lunch hall eating, well expect from Prompto who had only just arrived with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. As Prompto sat down next to Noctis he gave him a light punch to the shoulder as he gave him a cheerful grin. "Yo! Couldn't wait up for us to get here before chowing down I see pal!"

Noctis just smiled back at Prompto all of them glade to see Prompto was back to his old self again while Ignis spoke up with a question for Prompto.

"So Prompto, how are those lessons with Pyrrha coming along? Swimmingly I hope?"

"Huh?" Prompto replied quickly realizing what Ignis was asking about. "Oh yeah! I'm getting there, but I have to say even since getting my Aura, I've noticed my reactions have gotten faster."

Pyrrha then spoke up to inform the group of Prompto's progress.

"I'll have to admit, at first it wasn't easy to teach two different people, specially one with no skill with swords. But Prompto is making a fine student."

"Aww thanks." Prompto replied to Pyrrha, then spoke up again. "Blake sure wasn't kidding when she said about Aura being able to enhance the basic abilities of a person. Hell Gladio already hits hard as it, just think how much more harder he'd hit once he gets his Aura."

"Meh" Noctis replied. "Doubt he'd be able to pick up and throw a Deathstalker with his bear hands once he has his Aura."

Gladiolus let out a chuckle. "At least I have some muscle unlike you, your highness."

"Hey! I have muscle... you just can't see it is all." Noctis replied quickly to Gladiolus causing all three teams to share a laugh.

Jaune then spoke up once the laugher had died down. "We got combat lessons with Professor Goodwitch after lunch. Say anyone of you heard of the recent rumours going around school?"

Yang then spoke up clearly knowing what Jaune was talking about. "Oh! You mean the ones about Professor Goodwitch having a TA in her classes now right?"

"Yeah." Jaune replied taking a pause to take a bit of his lunch before continuing to speak. "Word is, her TA is a guy of legends. There's a bunch of stuff rumours going on about it, yet no one knows his name. Gotta say, some of the rumours sound way too big to be true."

Ignis then spoke up, his interest being caught the second Jaune said the words guy of legends. "Such as?"

"Well..." Jaune started. "The ones I keep hearing about, is how this guy took down an whole army of Grimm by himself. Deathstalkers, Nevermores, he just took them all out without even getting scratched once! Another rumour is, he has walked right in to the camp of The White Fang all the way in Atlas and just teared the place up, all by himself! Like I said, most of these sound un-real to me."

Weiss then spoke up clearing having came from Atlas herself. "Well... the Atlas one is very true. While Iggy was spending most of his time in the kitchen. I had seen my father meeting at times with this man who always looked at least 42 years old each time I saw them meeting. I even saw his weapon once, and even overhead it's name. It was a katana called Kotetsu."

As soon as Weiss said the name of the weapon the whole group heard the sound of a fork hitting a tray and all looked at Noctis who had dropped his fork with a small shocked look on his face causing Ignis to quickly speak up. "Did you by any chance, happen to catch this man's name?"

"Well..." Weiss said starting to speak again. "I did hear father call him Marshal once, but that's the only time I heard my father address the man with a name."

As soon as Weiss had finished speaking, Prompto started to chock on his food due to the name he just heard, causing Gladiolus to slap Prompto on the back to get the food unstuck from Prompto's throat while Noctis and Ignis looked at each other with shock.

"Ignis?" Noctis asked but wasn't able to continue as Ignis spoke up already knowing what Noctis was about to ask him.

"I don't know Noctis. But if it is... try to not fall asleep during lesson this time Noct. He may not be as forgiving as Professor Goodwitch. In fact I'd suggested you all listen to my advice here. Specially you Ruby."

Everyone expect Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus gave Ignis a strange look as Ruby spoke up. "Why specially me? Do you guys already know this TA of Professor Goodwitch?"

"That depends." Ignis replied. "If this TA is who me and my follow team members think it is, then yes, and if it is him do know this, he is a stubborn, stern, no-nonsense military minded person."

Prompto then spoke up with a bit of fear in his voice. "Oh man! Being trained by Cor, isn't something I think I can deal with again!"

Ren then spoke up worried more the sanity of Glynda's new TA. "I'm more worried about how long it will take Nora, to drive him insane."

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Nora shouted out unamused by what Ren just said.

Yang just spoke up choosing to not listen to what Nora was now ranting about. "So you guy are saying, this Cor/Marshal guy could be someone from your era as well? Bet I could beat him in a one on one fight!"

Hearing this caused Gladiolus to let out another chuckle earning him a glare from Yang as he spoke up. "I doubt it, the guy really is a legend. Back in our era he was known as The Marshal the Immortal Shogun. During the ten years we had to live without Noct around, Cor had trained me, Ignis and Prompto himself."

Noctis then leaned back with his eyes closed speaking up right after Gladiolus has finished talking. "Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus. We better be ready for class after lunch. As the Immortal Legend himself is going to test us. We all know that. If not during our next lesson, he will test us later on down the line at a sudden random but suitable time."

Prompto let out a sigh of defeat before speaking up. "Well... here goes our carefree childhood again guys. Oh hey Iggy? I forgot to ask, had any luck with recreating Mega Potions yet?"

* * *

 _In the staff room_

Cor was currently sitting by himself, arms crossed and eyes closed with a warm cup of coffee in front of him, while Kotetsu was leaning up the side of the sofa he was sitting on. Only opening his eyes when he heard the sound of Ozpin's voice.

"I'm glade you decide to accept my offer Cor, and how is your daughter, Ciara Leonis Goodwitch doing with her studies at Atlas Academy?"

"You may be glad that I accepted your offer, but we both know a certain someone isn't Ozpin. Specially about the fact I've been assigned as a TA to her classes. As for mine and Glynda's daughter. She's exceed all expectations. Not that she wouldn't, she's a born warrior just like her parents." Cor replied.

"That is good to hear. As for Miss Goodwitch, it would seen she is still stuck in the past when it comes to you. If you don't mind me asking, I'd like to hear your side of the story." Ozpin said as he sat down on the sofa in front of Cor placing his own freshly made cup of coffee on the table.

"My side is not important. But let me assure you, I will not allow my past to hinder Glynda's lessons." Cor replied.

"Very well then, but can I suggest that you take this chance to try and patch things up with her? For your daughter's sake at the very least." Ozpin said as he picked up his mug of coffee and took a sip as Cor closed his eyes again.

"I am grateful for this chance to work with her again. As for patching things up, that depends on how willing she is to cooperate with me." Was all Cor said back.

Ozpin smiled as he stood back up before speaking. "Oh and one more thing Cor, don't go too hard on young Noctis and his friends. Right now, they are still children in appearance, so why not let them play the part?" Ozpin then turned away from Cor and started to wake away as he continued to speak. "After all... it isn't a role they'll have forever, nor like the one that young Noctis got to experience back in the Eos Era Cor."

* * *

 _Lesson time, Glynda's class_

Everyone was waiting in the class room that belonged to Glynda, the main combat teacher of the academy. Team Crownsguard, RWBY and JNPR was all sitting roughly close to each other, having their own chats till Glynda would arrive, while also listen to the talk of the other students, most of them talking about Glynda's mystery TA. At one point they had to stop Prompto from laughing his head off when they heard a bunch of girls talking about how handsome Glynda's TA would be.

"Hey sorry! I could you see trying to hold your own laugher back as well Noct! Like come on, it's gonna be so funny, once those girls see him!" Right after Prompto said that, Gladiolus had brought his hand down on the back of Prompto's head again to shut him up. "Ouch! Stop with the head slapping already Gladio!"

"Then keep your voice down Prompto!" Gladiolus replied.

Before Prompto could reply to Gladiolus, Glynda walked into the class room holding a data pad in her arms, causing everyone to go quiet as they watched her walk to the middle of the room, then stop and turn to face the class. "Good day students! Before we start lesson, there is an important notice I need to inform you all of." Glynda then went silent for a few seconds to make sure everyone was listening to her before she continued to speak. "Now as you all may of heard due to the rumours going around the school. We do indeed having a new member of staff join us at Beacon today as my class TA. Now I expect you all to treat him with the uttermost respect and a warm welcome to our newest member of staff. Mr Cor Leonis, or as you will be addressing him as Professor Leonis."

Right after Glynda had said that, the jaws of Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto dropped wide open as they saw the Immortal Legend himself Cor Leonis or as they knew him The Marshal walk into the class room, holding on to his katana Kotetsu tightly with his right hand. Causing chatter to start up again among the students.

"No way!" Prompto said trying to keep as calm as he can, while freaking the hell out on the inside. "It's really him! You think he's noticed us yet guys!? Say Noct wanna skip out on Prof Glynda's classes from now on?"

Gladiolus just facepalmed at Prompto's reaction and question, as Noctis was just staring at Cor in disbelief as Ignis was remaining silent, while Yang was waving her hand in front of Noctis's face trying to get his attention. "Hello!? Anybody home or did someone noct your lights out this time little brother?"

Ruby let out a unamused groan at Yang's pun while her eyes was busy being glued to Cor's weapon. Where as for Blake, and Weiss, she was just doing the same as Ignis sitting there with a blank look on her face, waiting for everyone to quiet down.

As for the members of Team JNPR. Ren was busy keeping Nora quiet, having remembered Ignis's warning about the kind of person Cor is, where as Jaune was sweating a bit out of fear, just due to how intimidating Cor looked just standing there, his voice not hiding it.

"M-Man, I-I'd hate to run into him in an dark alleyway on my own. He really looks like someone you d-don't want to g-get on the wrong side of."

Before Pyrrha could say her own piece Glynda spoke up raising her voice to the whole class. "Silence!"

Upon saying this all the students went dead quiet while also snapping Noctis back to reality and notice Cor was looking directly at him for a few seconds before direct his glaze elsewhere in the room as Glynda spoke up once more.

"Thank you class. Now Mr Leonis has come all the way from the Kingdom of Atlas after he was offered a the chance to go train the this generation's young Huntsman and Huntresses. So please do not question him about the many legends and rumours you many of heard about him till he has settled in here at Beacon."

The whole class then heard voice of Cardin filling the room. "Hah! All the way from that place stuck up place? Guess that means he is that tough then, where they find him? The bottom of a barrel!?"

Hearing those words made Weiss's blood boil as Glynda spoke up not happy with what Cardin just said. "Mr Winchester! That was uncalled for and also out of order! If I hear you say something like that again you will be in big trouble young man!"

Cor then put his hand on Glynda's shoulder as Cardin just rolled his eyes at what Glynda said, not listening to a word she just said as Cor spoke up. "If I may, perhaps I could show him why he should respect his elder's in my own way?"

Glynda sighed full well knowing what Cor's way was, but never the less knew it do good for Cardin to suffer a blow to his ego and nodded calling Cardin down and order him to take his place while Cor took his for a mock battle.

As students was all waiting for the mock battle to start, Prompto leaded forwards from his set to whisper to Team RWBY and JNPR. "Psst... now you guys are about to see just why he was called The Immortal Shogun back in our Era. This is going to scar Cardin for life."

Suddenly Glynda raised her voice saying only one word. "Begin!"

Right after those words was said, Cardin started to rush at Cor, with his mace held above his head, as Cor just stood there when suddenly as Cardin was about to bring his mace down on Cor. The whole class expect for Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis was sitter there with dropped jaws, as they all saw Cor move with lightning speed to the other side of the platform standing up from his combat stance as he was sliding Kotetsu back into it's holder eyes closed as Cardin started to fall over onto the ground his mace landing next to him as his Aura Bar on the holographic screen above the battle platform had gone all the way from full green to a flashing red as there was only about 1% of the bar remaining.

Cor was now standing up straight and turned around to face Cardin who had rolled over and had his right hand on his chest as biting his lip from the pain he was in as he sat up looking at Cor who now had his eyes open no words being said for a few seconds till Cor spoke up. "Next time, learn your place and keep your tongue in check young man. Just because I came all the way from Atlas doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight. Your overconfidence caused you to lose this battle."

As Cardin got up and slowly made his way back to his seat as the students was one by one snapping out of the shock caused by what they just saw happen as Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus all had smiles on their face, Gladiolus's one looking the most smug out of the 4 boys, which is something Yang noticed when she turned around to speak up to them.

"Woah! You wasn't kidding! Like Cardin went down from just one hit! This Cor guy is a powerhouse! No wonder you guys warned us to behave ourselves in Glynda's class from now on. I don't think even I could take him on!"

Prompto just chuckle as he also noticed the smug look on Gladiolus's face as he replied to Yang. "Yep and as it was said at lunch, me, Gladio and Iggy here was trained by Cor for ten years in a row back in our era. Also... look at Gladio's grin! I don't think I've ever seen him so smug before! Aww... man why didn't I leave my camera in my dorm room today!? I knew I should of brought it with me!"

After that little show class went on as normal, with Cor pointing out the student flaws after each mock battle and making suggestions on how overcome said flaws. When it came to Noctis and his 3 friends mock battle against Team RWBY, he paid 100% focus on the mock battle, glad to see that even after all these years, they still was as skillful as they was when he last saw them. As from when it came to Jaune's team vs Cardin's team. He knew he had to be careful what he said to Jaune after the battle, having been informed about Jaune's 'exception' by Ozpin. If anything Jaune's current position reminded him of Prompto, a guy who was just a friend of Noctis. Yet never the less Cor was willing to help Prompto learn to defend for himself, and he was glad he did being able to see how far Prompto had gone with his training, all up to what he saw today. Cor know, that with the right amount of training and time, Jaune could become a great warrior. Knowing that is what made him proud to have accepted Ozpin's offer of becoming a teacher at Beacon.

After the first half of the class was over, everyone went on a short break, but Team Crownsguard was asked to remain behind so Cor could talk with them openly, yet little did they known Ruby had sneaked back in and was hiding under the seats in the class room, wanting to know what was going to be said.

Noctis was the first to speak up. "You're the last person I'd expect to see here in the flesh. Guess some legends never die."

"While others are forgotten your majesty." Cor replied as he crossed his arms while Kotetsu was leaned up the wall behind him.

"Touché. Just how are you here anyway? Are you really that immortal?" Noctis said back to Cor.

Cor shook his head saying only one word. "Cryostasis."

Prompto then raised his voice shocked at what Cor just said. "Woah!? Seriously!?"

Cor just gave Prompto a blank look before turning to Gladiolus already giving the answer to the question Gladiolus was about to ask. "Yes but she came out of cryostasis before I did... I was awoken from mine a year, she was killed in a Grimm attack while moving civilians to safety. Her remains was collected and she was given the burial worthy of a hero. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this Gladiolus, but you should know she did have a family here, her neckless was given to her children as the only thing they had to remember her by, if you wish I can show you where her grave is at some time in the future."

Gladiolus looked down at the ground trying to hold back his tears at what he just heard. "I would... appreciate that Marshal. Thank you for telling me about the fate of my little sister."

Cor nodded. "Once again, I am sorry for your loss Gladiolus. I know she meant a lot to you."

Gladiolus nodded remaining silent as Prompto put his hand on Gladiolus's shoulder. "Damn big guy. You wanna... take a walk with me while it's still break?"

Gladiolus just nodded and him and Prompto left to go for a walk around Beacon before lessons could start again.

Once they had left, Noctis spoke up. "Sucks to be him right now... thing he'll be okay Ignis?"

"He will in time Noct. But perhaps we could offer to help him find the relatives that Iris have left in this Era? Who knows maybe it will bring Gladio peace to be able to see the life his sister as granted to this world." Ignis replied.

Noctis nodded as he agreed with Ignis "Yeah, but lets wait awhile before we offer to help him with that for now."

"A very wise suggestion Noct." Ignis replied.

Just then Cor, Noctis and Ignis all hurt the sound of something going bang followed by a voice that Noctis and Ignis knew personally. "Owww... dumb bench! Oh no, I said that out loud! I just did it again damn it!"

Before Noctis, Ignis and Cor could even call out to the owner of the voice, they saw a red blur rush out the classroom door, leaving behind a trail of red rose petals causing Noctis to shrug as he shock his head. "Typical Ruby. Can't keep quiet long enough, even if her life depended on it."

The group of 3 then saw Glynda walking into the class room, causing Cor to speak up. "We still have more to go over, but we must save that for another time, I want you two along with Prompto and Gladiolus, to meet me after you've finished all classes today, I have a little welcome back gift for you four."

* * *

 _Beacon school grounds after lessons was finished for the day_

Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis was waiting at the location Cor had told the to wait after they had finished lessons for the day. Sadly they wasn't able to do the just them 4 part as Team RWBY had bumped into them on the way to the meeting location. The place school grounds was rather empty as most of the students had go off into the town the second their lessons had finished, with the only sound being the voices of the two teams chatting till they all heard a loud massive noises, one sounded like a bigger then normal bird. The second Prompto heard the sounds his face lit up like a chiasmas tree as his fist pumped the air, his voice full of happiness and excitement.

"No way! I know that sound from any where! CHOCOBOS! WOOOOOOAH!"

Just as Prompto said that, the group saw Cor riding on a Black Chocobo towards them, being followed by 3 yellows. Once Cor was near the group he got off the Black Chocobo which then suddenly ran over to the group and stopped in front of them, skidding to a halt right in front of Noctis, and then leaned it's head down and nudged Noctis's right arm softly causing Prompto to speak up again with a surprised voice.

"Wait hold on, no it can't be! Noct!? It's that Black Chocobo!? Ya know the one we saved when it was still an egg! It remembers you!"

Noctis just gave Prompto a shocked look only for his attention to be brought back to the Black Chocobo in front of him when it nudged his right arm again, causing Noctis to move both hands up to it's neck and head and started to rub and pet it's feathers. "Heh, didn't think I'd ever see you again buddy. You've sure grown."

The Black Chocobo let out a loud heathy KWEH in reply to what Noctis just said to it while Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus went up to the three yellow Chocobos who all reacted to the 3 boys the same way the Black Chocobo did with Noctis just now as Cor couldn't help but give off one of his infamous rare smiles at the sight in front of him as he spoke up while Team RWBY went over to their respected adopted brother's making a fuss out of the Chocobos. "Their yours to keep, better take good care of them, and don't worry about where you'll keep them. I've already made some arrangement with Ozpin for that, oh and Noct? Sorry say but your one seems to have lost it's ability to fly due to it's time in Cryostasis. But maybe it will regain that ability in time."

Hearing the last part Weiss spoke up with a question for Cor. "Huh? What do you mean? Is the something special about the one that ran up to Noctis?"

Prompto quickly spoke up before Cor did answering Weiss's question. "Oh yeah. Black Chocobos are rare sub species of the normal yellow ones here. Not only are they a black colour hence their name, they also have the ability to perform full on flight even when someone is riding it. The closes the regular ones can get to that is gliding in the air."

"Who cares!" Ruby said raising her voice. "They look so cute in the flesh right Yang!?"

"Yeah!" Yang said agreeing with her little sister before she looked at Cor. "Where's my one!?"

* * *

 _Later that night, Beacon Cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest_

Gladiolus was sitting by himself at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the Emerald Forest, nothing but silence filled the air, expect for the odd roar or howl of the many Grimm lurking in the Emerald Forest below Gladiolus. Since Cor had told him, what became of his sister, he just hadn't been himself for the rest of the day.

As Gladiolus just said there with his eyes closed, he heard the sound of grass being crushed under light footsteps causing him to let out a sigh before speaking up thinking it was one of his 3 friends/fellow team mates.

"Yeah yeah, I'll head back to the dorm shortly."

Gladiolus didn't get a reply at first as he could hear who ever it was sitting down next to him before speaking, his eyes opening slowly at the sound of a female voice he was familiar with right now. "How you doing Gladio? I saw you wasn't yourself today, and asked Noctis what was wrong with you."

Gladiolus turned his head to look at the owner of the voice, who was non other then the rabbit Faunus Velvet, who was smiling at him warmly.

"Yeah... I'm just didn't hear the best of news today ya know?" Gladiolus replied to her as he turned his glaze back towards the Emerald Forest.

"She was you're only blood relative wasn't she?" Velvet asked Gladiolus who nodded before replying.

"She's also the reason me and Noct became good friends."

"Huh? But didn't you not meet Noctis till you started going to Beacon?" Velvet asked Gladiolus confused.

"Not exactly... it's kinda difficult to explain without Prompto here." Gladiolus replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh come on. You can tell me, we are friends after all right?" Velvet asked Gladiolus clearly not going to leave him alone till he told her what she wanted to know.

Gladiolus sighed and started to tell Velvet the truth about himself, Prompto, Ignis and Noctis, along with the story of how Noctis once took the blame for when Iris ran off when she went to the palace to see Noctis when she was just a kid.

"So..." Velvet started. "Let me see if I've got this straight. You and your three friends are from a long forgotten part of the timeline where you all died?"

"Yeah." Gladiolus replied.

"And Noctis is really a prince/king and when you and him was younger, you didn't get on at all with till Noctis took the blame for your sister running off?"

"Correct. But still didn't mean I went easy on him during training." Gladiolus replied.

"Well I guess that explains how you four are like the best of friends the second your team was only just formed Gladio." Velvet set back as she leaned her head on Gladiolus's shoulder closing her eyes. "Thank you for sharing the truth with me Gladio. I promise not to tell anyone without asking you first as for your sister, she sounds like a really nice person. Wish I could of met her."

Gladiolus couldn't help but let out a chuckle before replying to Velvet. "You two would likely get along the second you meet, and Iris would likely tease me about going out with someone like you."

"Lucky you. That's all I've been getting from my team leader Coco. She keeps on teasing me about me and you getting together, at least you don't have to deal with it. I still can't believe she's been trying to encourage me to ask you out."

"Question is did she pull it off Velvet?" Gladiolus asked Velvet causing Velvet to look away to hide her bright red blush making Gladiolus chuckle.

* * *

 _A few minutes later at Beacon's school grounds._

Gladiolus and Velvet was walking up to the entrance of the school. Gladiolus had his arm around Velvet while Velvet had her head resting on his shoulder. "Don't you dare tell Coco about this, or else we'll be done before we even get started Gladdy."

Gladiolus just chuckle. "She'll find out in the end Velvet. But if you don't want me telling her, I won't"

Then before Velvet could reply Noctis on his Black Chocobo went racing past Gladiolus and Velvet, followed by Prompto and Ignis on their own yellow ones trying to stay ahead of each other. When the couple looked at where they was racing off to. They both saw Noctis crossing a makeshift finish line, followed by his Chocobo jumping up in the air out of joy, while Noctis was pumping his hands in the air with a big smile as the members of Team RWBY had stopped cheering on Gladiolus's three friends once Prompto and Ignis crossed the makeshift finish line.

Gladiolus let out another chuckle before speaking up as him and Velvet made their way over to the large group. "Chocobo racing. No need to even ask who's idea it was, just typical of you Prompto."

"Aww... man!" They heard Prompto saying. "That is totally unfair! You're one is naturally faster Noct! I want a rematch with you on a normal Chocobo now!"

"I would but..." Noctis started as he leaned down and stroked the neck of his Black Chocobo. "She might get a bit jealous is she saw me riding on another Chocobo Prompto."

Ignis then spoke up as he looked at his watch to check the time and then got off his Chocobo. "And we don't have time for another race. We should really get to turning in for the night now."

Yang then spoke up not happy with what Ignis just said as both Prompto and Noctis got off their own Chocobos. "No fair! I want a turn racing one of ya!"

"Perhaps tomorrow night, you may get your wish Yang but for now. We all need to get some sleep." Ignis replied to Yang as all three Chocobos ran off out of view.

Prompto then noticed Gladiolus and Velvet walking up to them and nudged Noctis in the side and pointed his head towards Gladiolus and Velvet's direction as he whispered. "Psst... totally nailed it about those two, you owe me 50 Lien now Noct."

"Wha!? I don't remember making that kind of bet!" Was Noctis's only reply.

* * *

 _ **Well here is chapter 9 I know going with cryostasis is a cliché move, but I just couldn't come with another way to add Chocobos to this story as well. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Till next time laters!**_


	10. Long Kept Secrets

_**Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise.**_

 _ **Well you had two free "bonus eps" time to return to the story line of the RWBY world XD.**_

 _ **Also the reason Noctis may be quiet for most of the first part of this chapter is really simple. He's trying to avoid getting dragged into Team RWBY's shenanigans XD!**_

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Long Kept Secrets_

It had been a couple of days now since Cor had joined the staff at Beacon, the guys would often have Chocobo races during the night before hitting the dream world, that's if they didn't have too much of a busy day. Every night they had their Chocobo races, Team RWBY and even Team JNPR was cheering them on along with Gladiolus secret girlfriend Velvet. The reason for her being his secret girlfriend was due to Velvet not wanting her team leader Coco to find out right away that she was able to encourage Velvet to ask Gladiolus out.

It was currently a Friday afternoon an all classes had finished early today, so Noctis decide to into town on his own for a bite to eat for lunch. As he was walking down the street with Carbuncle on his shoulder again while having his scroll in hand talking to Carbuncle about last night's Chocobo Races.

"Last night sure was fun. Still can't believe even the teachers came out to watch it. Chocobos really are amazing things aren't they buddy?"

 _"They sure are Noct. They can really bring people together."_ Carbuncle replied.

"Heh, can you believe Doctor Oobleck, said he might be able to use his knowledge of history to help the Chocobo race return to it's former glory?" Noctis asked.

 _"Well looks like Yang might get her own Chocobo after all right?"_

"I guess so. Still can't believe she beat Prompto first try last night, when Iggy let her ride his one for a few races."

Before Carbuncle could reply using Noctis's scroll, it buzzed with a message from Ignis that said only one thing. _"Meet us at Hammerhead Noct. She's ready."_

* * *

 _A few minutes later at Hammerhead garage_

When Noctis arrived at Hammerhead, he saw not only his 3 friends there but the whole of Team RWBY and JNPR waiting there for him as well, along with Cid and Cindy waiting outside the building.

"There ya are prince. Paw-Paw didn't want to reveal the old girl till ya got here." Cindy said to Noctis, before she went inside, followed by the doors of the garage to open up within the next few seconds, which was followed by a now fully working Regalia, that also had freshly applied Crownsguard Decal to it, which Noctis found rather fitting given the name of his team back at Beacon.

Once the car stopped in front of the group Cindy get out of it as she spoke up. "Here she is! All cleaned and fixed up as if she was brand new!"

Noctis smiled as he walked up to the car and put his hands on the bonnet closing his eyes as a tear went down his cheek saying only one thing as the memories of him and his father flashing in his head. "Dad...I miss you... but I promise... promise that I will no let you down in this era, I know you will always be watching over me from your throne up there in the sky... once again Dad... thanks for everything."

Noctis then felt a hand land on his shoulder and saw it was Ignis who was smiling at him warmly along with the rest of his friends new and old as Ignis spoke up. "I may of already said this Noctis. But your father would be proud of you, and I'm sure he watching over you with pride. Proud of who you've grown into Noctis."

"I couldn't of done it without you guys Iggy... and don't just mean you, Prompto and Gladio. I mean everyone standing here right now." Noctis replied causing Yang and Ruby to go right over to him and give him a warm loving family hug, not saying a single word. After hug ended Ignis spoke up again.

"Now Noctis sadly you won't be able to drive, due to you being the age of fifteen, same with Prompto here, and while Gladio may be the oldest of us, he is not one for being behind the wheel."

Noctis then spoke up before Ignis could finish his line. "Leaving just you to drive Specs, just like old times right?"

"Indeed," Ignis replied to Noctis.

"Hey!" Yang suddenly said. "What about me!? I'm old enough to drive as well or did you forget I have my own motorbike?"

"I did not forgot Yang. I'd just simply prefer if someone who doesn't have a reckless history, drive the car that once belonged to Noctis's father." Ignis replied.

Ruby then spoke up. "He's right Yang. You do kind of... have a reckless driving history due to the amount of times Cindy's had to fix your bike up."

Yang let out annoyed sigh crossing her arms before she replied to what Ruby said. "Ugh! Fine! I'll stick to my bike!"

Cid then spoke up. "And don't ya fellers worry, you can leave the old girl here when you're not using her. Would also give Cindy a chance to see if she can improve the performance of the car."

"Sure. Whatever works out well I guess." Noctis replied.

Weiss then spoke up with an impatient tone. "We done here now? If we don't hurry up we're going to be late!"

"Not yet Weiss." Ignis replied as he went round back to the trunk of the car and opened it up as he spoke up again. "Cindy informed me of something she found stored in the car's trunk. Someone you'd like to see Noctis."

Noctis went over to Ignis, his eyes going into shock the second he saw what was laying in the trunk. It was a sword but no normal sword. It was a sword that once belonged to a king. As Noctis just stared at the sword he heard a voice in his mind speaking. _"A king was father to the Chosen One, and nurtured the Light that would shine upon all creation. This was his mighty sword. It makes the great greater."_ It was none other then the Royal Arm known as Sword of the Father. The weapon that belonged to Noctis's own father.

* * *

 _A few minutes later not far from the docks of the city_

The group had split up to go do their own things by now. Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto was with Team RWBY, while Ignis was taking Regalia out for a test drive to make sure it was in full working order while Carbuncle had just disappeared suddenly like he normally does. As the group followed Weiss they was walking up to a banner that had the words _Welcome to Vale!_ just being put up above the street causing Weiss to speak up.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby replied causing Prompto to speak up agreeing with her.

"Yeah! It's kinda creeping me out, big time."

"What he said." Ruby replied.

Hearing this Weiss turned to face Ruby and Prompto speaking up. "How could you 'not' smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking!" Weiss said as she started to walk forwards as she finished speaking the group following her as Prompto and Yang let out an unamused sigh Prompto speaking first.

"Killjoy much?"

"I know right? She really knows how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang replied agreeing with Prompto.

"Quiet you two." Was all Weiss said to the two only turning her head to glare at them out of the corner of her eyes over her shoulder.

Yang then spoke up as the group came to a stop and looked over the busy docks from where they was standing.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks, when we could of been joyriding in my little brother's awesome looking car with Ignis right now?"

Ruby then spoke up pinching her nose while saying something that had nothing to do with Yang's question at all. "Ugh, they smell like fish too."

Yang then spoke up. "Hey speaking of fish, I bet ya they had a bigger fish to fry back in the Eos Era!"

Gladiolus them spoke up. "Oh you wouldn't know the half of it, from giant crabs all up to a massive serpent dragon sea goddess. But at least we still had some normal fish, or else your highness here would of gotten upset about not being able to go fishing."

Noctis just rolled his eyes at Gladiolus comment before replying. "Shut up Gladio. At least I was the one catching our dinner for the night here and there."

Wanting to change the subject Weiss spoke up keeping her back to the group. "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving today." Weiss then turned around to face the group as she continued to speak. "And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." With that said Weiss turned around and started to walk down the pathway again as Blake spoke up.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Hearing this caused Weiss to come to another halt and turn to face Blake trying to deny her true reason for dragging them all down to the docks. "Ah! You can't prove that! I mean surely Noctis would of had to done this very thing back in his era!"

"Not really." Noctis replied. "My father kept me away from his royal meetings, wishing for me to focus on my studies or training with Gladio. Even I can tell you're just here to spy on the opposition. This is exactly why Ignis refuses you to teach the skill Libra Weiss. Besides it only shows what your foe is strong to and weak to. Not what attacks they are capable of doing."

Before Weiss could even reply to Noctis Ruby spoke up having noticed something else down the street which caught her attention as she only said one thing.

"Woah."

When the whole group looked at what Ruby saw, they saw a shop down the other head with broken windows, a broken door, and yellow police tape sealing off the area outside the shop as there was police detectives looking over the scene causing Gladiolus to speak up to Prompto as they walked up to the yellow tape.

"If only we wasn't busy with our lessons to lend them a hand."

"Yeah... the boys in blue sure could use it right now big guy." Prompto replied.

Once they was all standing in front of the yellow tape Ruby spoke up to the detective nearest to them who was currently writing something down on his data pad. "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle ever since the crooks have realised your two friends there Gladiolus and Prompto haven't been around as often as they used to be. Not that I blame them." The detective the turned around then turned around and started to walk off as he said one more thing mainly for Gladiolus and Prompto to hear. "This place is turning into a jungle without you two around to lend a hand. Would appreciate it, if ya two could find sometime to help us out over the weekend."

Everyone just looked at Prompto and Gladiolus confused as to what the detective was on about as Noctis spoke up. "Care to explain you two?"

Gladiolus was the first one to speak up. "Yeah, when first moved here to Vale, the neighbourhood we had moved into was a hell hole, but me and Prompto wasted no time in sorting out the local menaces that, we earned a good rep with the police force here. So if they ever had a problem too big for them to handle, they'd call me and Prompto up if they needed us to lend them a hand."

"Yeah!" Prompto said his turn to speak up now. "We was wondering how long it'd take for the bad guys to realised we wasn't that active any more. Well it went on for a good couple months right big guy?"

"Yeah. Well I guess we'll see you guys later, come Prompto we better head off to the station and offer to lend a hand for the weekend." Gladiolus said as he walked off down the street.

"Be there in a jiffy big guy! Cya around guys." Prompto said as he ran off to catch up with Gladiolus as they walked out of view down the street as Ruby heard one of the other detectives talking with one she asked her question to not long ago.

"They left all the money again."

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick o' sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first detective replied.

"I dunno, ya know what I mean?" The second detective asked back.

The first detective then spoke up as he moved his small gun around in a circle in his hand. "You thinking the uh, White Fang?"

"Ya I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Weiss then crossed her arms after hearing. "Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates."

Noctis just rolled his eyes wish Ignis was here right now to stop Weiss from going of on another rant as he spoke up before Blake could. "Can't you go an whole day without insult someone Ice Queen?"

Hearing that nickname Weiss just gave Noctis a deadly glare as Blake spoke up to Weiss. "What's your problem?"

Before replying Weiss turned to look at Blake. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

Blake wasn't happy with Weiss's reply everyone being able to tell that by the tone of her voice. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided!? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss replied

"So then they're 'very' misguided." Blake said causing Noctis to speak up.

"Weiss, did you forget, that one of my corrupted ancestors tried to do the same thing back in my era, just to try and end my bloodline? But look I'm still here. Lets face it, if The White Fang was to go that far, they'd still have to deal with the Grimm on their own. Besides maybe if PEOPLE like YOU was more caring for the Faunus Race, you wouldn't have this mess in the first place."

Blake spoke up happy for hearing what Noctis just said to Weiss. "He's right, and either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust Shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Hmm... Blake's got a point." Ruby said agreeing with Blake. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... maybe it was him."

Noctis then spoke up. "Well if anything, with Gladio and Prompto lending the cops a hand, Torchwick could end up behind bars by the end of this weekend."

Weiss the spoke up not caring at all about what was just said as she crossed her arms. "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum! Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal!"

Yang then spoke up looking at Weiss with a mix of disgust and shock on her face. "That's not necessarily true and you're lucky Gladio isn't here or else you'd be in for it Weiss."

The whole group then heard a voice coming from behind them shouting "Hey! Stop that Faunus!"

They all turned and quickly made their way back down the road they came to see what all the noise was about. It turned out it was some Faunus with a monkey tail, who had stowed away on the ship, and had only just gotten found it. As they watched the event unfold, the said Faunus ended up running past the group, Noctis noticing this Faunus giving Blake a wink as they passed him causing him to shake his head as only one thing came to his mind. _"He's lucky Gladio wasn't here to see that or he'd be kicking that guy's ass right now."_

"Well Weiss." Yang said bring Noctis out of his own mind. "You wanted to see the competition... and there it goes."

Weiss was quick to reply to what Yang said. "Quick! We have to observe him!"

With that said the whole of Team RWBY ran off down the road following the monkey Faunus as Noctis stood there watching them with a dumbfounded look on his face as he spoke what was on his mind out loud. "What the hell just happened?"

After a few seconds Noctis snapped out of it and walked forwards the way the girls had just ran off to, which when he round the corner he saw them talking to another girl just about able to hear what was being said.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl calling herself Penny said to the members of Team RWBY, who started to introduce themselves as Noctis walked over to them.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang said earning a quick hard tap to her side from Blake. "Oh! I'm Yang!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl called Penny said with a little hop.

"You already said that." Weiss said reminding the girl.

"So I did!" Was all Penny said back as the group started to walk backwards with Weiss speaking up. "Well, sorry for running into you."

Ruby then spoke up waving to Penny before turning her back fully "Take care, friend!"

Noctis then walked up beside the group as Yang spoke up. "She was... weird."

"Now. Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to, and why didn't you chase after him with us Noctis!?" Weiss asked only for the whole group to notice Penny was now suddenly standing in front of them.

"What did you call me?" She asked causing Yang to go into a panic as Weiss with a dumbfound look on her face kept on looking back to where Penny was standing behind them then in front of her back to Penny confused.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me."

"No, not you..." Penny said as she moved pass Yang and went right up to Ruby. "You!"

"Me!?" Ruby asked with a squeak in her voice looking at Penny confused. "I-I don't know, I- what I- um, uh- Oh have you met my adopt brother Noctis yet!?"

Penny clearly didn't pay any attention to what Ruby just as she spoke up. "You called me ''friend''. Am I really your friend?"

"Ummmmm..." Was all Ruby said as she looked over to the rest of her team, who was trying to tell Ruby to say no with the use of headshaking and arm waving, well expect from Noctis who was just looking at Blake, Weiss and Yang with another dumbfounded look on his face.

"Ya, sure! Why not?" Ruby said back to Penny clearly not getting the message her 3 team members was trying to get across to her causing her whole team to fall down onto the ground as if their legs just gave out causing Noctis to facepalm as he spoke up. "Where's Prompto with his camera when you need him? He'd so love to get pictures of this."

As the 3 girls was sitting up, Penny was full of joy from what Ruby just said.

"Ahaha! Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

As the group of 3 girl was standing up Ruby spoke up to Weiss who was standing up next to her dusting herself off.

"Ohh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No, she seems 'far' more coordinated." Weiss replied.

Penny then took notice of Noctis, who she didn't realise was there this whole time. "Salutations! My name is Penny. Do you know my new friend Ruby here?"

"Noctis, but my friends call me Noct. I'm Ruby and Yang's adopted brother. Nice to meet you Penny." Noctis replied to Penny but before another would could be said Yang spoke up.

"Soo, what are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" Penny said with an enthusiastic voice.

Weiss crossed her arms leading her head to the said a bit confused. "Wait... you're fighting in the tournament?"

"I'm combat ready!" Penney said giving Weiss a salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said causing Blake to reply right away with an bit of an hostile tone towards Weiss.

"Says the girl wearing a dress."

"It's a ''combat skirt''." Weiss replied acting so smug as Ruby rushed to her side acting just as smug as Weiss was as Yang whispered to Noctis.

"I swear, she's not had any sweets yet Noct, honest."

Weiss then spoke up realising something as she walked close to Penny.

"Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know monkey-tailed rapscallion!?"

Penny just gave Weiss an confused look as she spoke up as Noctis was also getting sick of Weiss's words towards the Faunus race. "The who?"

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss said causing Blake to snap at her.

"Why do you keep saying that!?"

"Huh?" Was Weiss only reply as she looked over at Blake as started to walk up to Weiss.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake said back with an anger tone in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss replied clearly trying to get under Blake's skin.

"Stop it!" Blake shouted clearly now mad with Weiss.

"Stop what?" Was all Weiss replied with as she walked up to Blake. "He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

Hearing that caused Blake to clench her right hand into a fist as she let of a low angry grow before speaking. "You ignorant little brat!"

Blake then turned around walking away from the group as Noctis looked at Weiss with a frown as he spoke up. "I'm sure Iggy would love to hear about this Weiss. He won't be happy at all. But I won't tell if you go over and say sorry to her right now!"

"Me say sorry!? I've not done anything wrong, and how dare she talk to me like that! I am her teammate!" Weiss replied as she went to follow Blake clearly not done arguing with her just yet.

"You are a judgemental little girl! Even Ignis is more respectful of others feelings than you are!" Blake said as she stopped and turned to face Weiss as Yang quickly moved to Ruby's side.

"Uhh, I think we should probably go, say maybe find Ignis so he can sort Weiss out?" Yang asked both Ruby and Noctis.

* * *

 _Later that night back at Beacon._

Noctis and Ignis was walking down the hallway, it being just them tonight since Prompto and Gladiolus out in the town working the police force to try and catch this Dust Shop robber before the weekend was over. Noctis had just recently informed Ignis of Weiss's actions today down at the docks, which is why they was on their way to Team RWBY's dorm room. Noctis had just gotten off his scroll after informing Prompto of what was happening, and was told to not tell Gladiolus about what Weiss had said.

"Well Prompto's all caught up with our Weiss problem. He's said he won't breath a word of this to Gladio." Noctis said after he had put his scroll away.

"Yes, that is a very wise decision indeed. We don't want another repeat of what happened between Gladio and Cardin. But I shall be sure to have a long strong worded talk with Weiss in the morning, but for now lets see if things have calmed down between the two girls shall we? I need to ask, can you think of any other trigger word that could of set Blake off?"

Noctis took a second to think back to what was said at the docks today with one other thing he kept hearing that popped up between Weiss and Blake's bitching at each other. "Well the words White Fang come to mind. Wait you don't think Gladio, Blake and Prompto didn't tell us the full story do you?"

"Hmm... well if she has that kind of past with the White Fang, it is understandable that she'd wish for us to not know Noct." Ignis replied.

"Yeah, also how often does Weiss try to avoid having the blame for stuff pinned on her? I even told her to go say sorry to Blake for what she said, but she fully avoided what I said by trying to make it sound like it wasn't her fault." Noctis said earning a nod from Ignis.

"Yes... sadly Weiss does have a habit of trying to pin the blame on others when it is her own fault."

As the two boys neared Team RWBY's room they could hear the voices of Weiss and Blake just able to make out what Weiss's muffled voice was saying.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

Noctis went to go knock on the door when Ignis put his hand on Noctis's shoulder. "I'll wait outside, if she sees me walk in, she may act differently till I leave. I want to be able to hear what she is really means."

"Noted" Noctis said as he knocked on the door while Ignis leaned up the wall next to the door of room arms crossed.

When the door opened both Noctis and Ignis could hear what Blake was saying while Ruby was saying hi to both Noctis and Ignis.

"That 'is' the problem!" Blake shouted back at Weiss as Noctis walked informing Ruby and Yang, of why Ignis was waiting outside instead of coming in.

"They still at each other's throat's huh?" Noctis asked his two foster sisters who nodded as Weiss spoke up to Blake again as she stood up and walked over to Blake.

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake stood up having be wounded by Weiss's words. "Pure evil!? That Ardyn ancestor of Noct's is the definition of pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much!? It's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measure!"

"People like me!? And don't go dragging Noctis into this!" Weiss yelled back.

"Why not!? You've been comparing yourself to him all day! When he is nothing like you! You're discriminatory! Noctis isn't!" Blake replied fully aware of the fact, Noctis was in the room.

Noctis only remained silent as he shook his head as Weiss spoke up trying to make it look like she has still not don't anything wrong.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss said causing silent between the two for a few seconds only for Weiss to speak up again. "You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Fauns?" Weiss then went over to open window and looked out of it as she continued to speak.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember and ever since I was a child, I've watched my family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car of Dust... stolen."

Weiss then took a pause from speaking to catch her breath as Yang whispered to Noctis and Ruby. "I guess that explains why she's so protective of Iggy."

Both Noctis and Ruby nodded agreeing with Yang as Weiss spoke up again.

"And ever day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood. Not even Ignis was able to lessen that pain."

Ruby then walked up to Weiss moving to put her hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Weiss, I..."

"No!" Weiss said causing Ruby to pull her hand back and watch Weiss walk back over to Blake who was now looking her in the face while she hand her arms behind her back hands together. "You want to know why despise the White Fang!? It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And MURDERERS!"

Hearing this had really gotten to Blake who snapped at Weiss yelling at her without thinking of what she was about to say. "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Everyone in the room just looked at Blake in shock as Weiss took a step backwards moving away from Blake who looked at everyone with a worried look on her face. "I..." Without another word Blake just rushed out of the room not noticing Ignis who was still leaning up the wall having heard the full thing as Ruby raised her voice calling to Blake. "Blake! Wait! Come back!"

Ruby just stood there looking at the door while Yang, who was now sitting down turned her head to look at Weiss as Noctis spoke up. "Looks like you was right Ignis, oh speaking of which."

Noctis then tapped on the wall near the doorway, which caused everyone in the room to hear a very angry voice come from the hallway, one that made Weiss freeze with fear.

"WEISS!"

After hearing Weiss's name being yelled Team JNPR all poked their heads out of their dorm room's door to see Ignis standing in the doorway of Team RWBY's dorm.

"Me and you are going to have a nice long strong worded talk in the morning young lady! I am very unhappy with what I've heard about you today!"

* * *

 _Two days later Sunday morning, Vale_

Noctis, Ignis, Ruby, Yang and Weiss was walking down one of the many streets of Vale, their current topic being about a certain missing member of Team RWBY. Ruby was the one currently talking, clearly worried about Blake.

"She's been gone all weekend."

Weiss spoke up replying to Ruby, her voice having a not caring tone to it. "Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself."

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang said worried for Blake as well.

"Is she? We all heard what she said." Weiss replied causing both Ignis and Ruby to speak up at the same time, Ignis's tone being more harsher then Ruby's tone.

"Weiss!"

Yang then spoke up trying to convince Weiss to stop being so stubborn about Blake. "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing and we need to find her."

Weiss spoke up showing she clearly wasn't listening to what Yang just said. "A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!"

Ruby then spoke up looking down at the ground trying to not pay any more attention to Weiss. "I just hope she's okay."

Noctis put his hand on Ruby's shoulder causing her to look up at him as he gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry, we'll find her Ruby, if we don't Gladio's gonna kick my ass."

Ruby gave Noctis a weak smile as Ignis tapped Noctis on the shoulder after having just put his scroll away. "I just got word from Prompto, that he and Gladio are going to be following up a lead tonight that should allow them to put this Dust shop robbery case behind bars. So I suggest we get looking for our missing friend right now."

Noctis nodded. "Noted. Ignis, you go get the Regalia and drive around town to see if you can find her."

"And what about you Noct?" Ignis asked.

"I'll search by the rooftops. Since I'm the only one of us who can easily travel from roof to roof without attracting much attention." Noctis replied.

Ruby then spoke up. "And we'll search on foot! That way we can check all the alleyways and shops for Blake!"

Noctis nodded at what Ruby said before speaking up. "And remember everyone, if you see Gladio and Prompto go the other way before they see you. The last thing we need right now is Gladio to find out what happened between Blake and Weiss."

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Noctis was moving quickly from rooftop to rooftop thanks to his warping ability, using his daggers as his means of transport, due to how light and small they was making them hard to see while also being easy to make long throws with. He yet to seen any sign of Blake, only stopping from warping to another rooftop as he stood at the end of one building leaning forwards on his knee as he got his Scroll out and called Ignis. "Hey Ignis? Any sign of her yet?"

"I'm afraid not Noct. It would seem our friend is very skilled in the hiding arts. Have you heard anything from the others yet?" Ignis's voice asked over the Scroll.

Noctis then heard the sound of Ruby and Yang's below him, and looked down at the trio of Weiss, Ruby and Yang, having stopped under him being able to hear what was being said by Ruby.

"Weiss! You're not helping!"

"Oh! You know who might be able to help!? The police!" Weiss replied earning her an annoyed sigh from Ruby.

"Ugh, Weiss..."

"It was just an idea!" Weiss replied to Ruby before he group got moving again as Ruby spoke up.

"Yeah a bad one."

Noctis then heard Ignis's voice over his scroll again. "Noct?"

"Not yet, I'm just passing over top of them. Seems Weiss isn't being much help Iggy." Noctis replied.

Noctis heard Ignis sigh followed by his voice. "Noctis, please do make sure to remind Weiss, that she caused this mess in the first place."

With that said the line went dead, causing Noctis to put his Scroll away and make a single dagger appear in his hand and drop it over the edge as her heard Yang's voice.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to conclusions."

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss said followed by her raising her voice in an angry tone. "Hey! Watch it where you drop your things Noctis! That dagger almost landed on me!"

Noctis had to try his hardest to not grin as he warped to the dagger in front of Weiss, and then made the dagger in his hand disappear as he spoke up to her. "Well I think you should start being more helpful and not come up with dumb ideas like you did just now."

As the group of 5 started to walk forwards they all heard a familiar voice speak up behind them.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!"

The whole group turned around with shocked looks on their face as they saw Penny was behind them causing Ruby to overreact a bit.

"Agh! Penny! Where did you come from!?"

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" Penny asked the group, not even fazed by Ruby's reaction just now.

Ruby wasn't sure what to say mostly due to the shock Penny caused her, causing Yang to speak up instead.

"We're looking for our friend Blake. It's kinda really important we find her or one of her adopted brothers might get very angry with a certain one of us come the end of tonight."

"Oooh! You mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said causing confusion on the faces of Ruby, Yang, and Weiss but not Noctis since he already knew Blake was a Faunus. After a second of silence Ruby spoke up with a confused tone.

"Wait. How did you know that?"

"Uh..." Penny the went to point to the top of her head as she spoke. "The cat ears? Surely you guys already knew right or was Noctis the only one who already knew?"

The whole group looked at Noctis as Yang said what was on her mind out load. "What cat ears? She wears a... bow... wait did you already know this Noct?"

Noctis shrugged before speaking up. "Sorry, I can't answer that or I'll just give Gladio another reason to kick my ass."

Ruby then spoke up whispering to Yang. "She does like tune a lot."

Penny the spoke up drawing all attention on Noctis back to her. "So, where is she?"

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby replied as Ignis pulled up on the side of road next to them in the Regalia, as Penny ran up to Ruby after letting out a gasp speaking up while Noctis went over to Ignis.

"That's terrible! Well don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby just looked at Penny struggling to find her words, almost as if she didn't want to drag Penny into this. "Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh, but we're-we're okay. Really. Right guys?"

As Ruby said the last part she looked over Penny's shoulder to find Yang and Weiss had suddenly disappeared from view, while Noctis and Ignis had remained causing Ignis to facepalm at Weiss' actions, followed by a sigh as he spoke up. "That girl. Surely if I could become friends with such people as you, Gladio and Prompto, she has no reason to not attempt to make friends with Miss Penny here."

Hearing her name be said causing Penny to turn to face Ignis as she spoke to him. "Salutations! My name is Penny! Do you know my two friends Ruby and Noctis?"

Ignis gave Penny a smile as he took a sip from a can of drink that had the name _Ebony Coffee_ on it, which at first was much a surprise to Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto, that it was still around in this era.

"Yes I do. I am one of Noct's fellow teammates Ignis Scientia. It is a pleasure to meet you Penny."

Before Penny could reply Noctis spoke up to Ignis.

"I still can't believe you was able to find that stuff here Iggy. I may of asked before but is Ebony really all that good?"

"I may of answered this before but, yes it is. Just stopped to inform you, that I've received another call from Prompto. He said he saw Blake walking with some monkey tail Faunus somewhere in the downtown district not long ago. So I suggest you all head there while I go find Yang and Weiss, and bring them with me to meet you in the downtown district."

"Thanks for the heads up Iggy. We'll meet you there." Noctis said followed by Ignis driving off down the street to go find the now missing Yang and Weiss as Noctis turned to face Ruby and Penny. "Well ya heard him. Time to make tracks guys."

* * *

 _Few hours later_

Ignis was waiting outside a store keeping Regalia's engine running waiting for Weiss and Yang to come out of the store they went into. When he saw them coming to he heard Yang speaking.

"Thanks anyway!" Once the door had closed Yang looked over at Weiss who was keeping her back to Yang as Yang spoke up after letting out a scoff of annoyance. "This is hopeless!"

Ignis remained quiet as the two girls walked up to him wanting to see how things would play out before voicing his own view. As the girls was getting into the back of the Regalia Yang spoke up at Weiss who was still refusing to look at her.

"You really don't care if we find her, do you?"

Weiss quickly spoke up as both girls was halfway with putting their seatbelts on. "Don't be stupid. Of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang."

Ignis then spoke up as he pressed down on the accelerator lightly to make Regalia move forwards slowly. "But sometimes the misjudged do Weiss. Let me ask you this, say you was being blamed for a crime you didn't do. You have two choices, end up locked away or run... run and find a way to prove your innocent, which choice would you pick?"

"Oh that's easy!" Weiss said right away. "I'd run and try to prove my... innocent..." Weiss finished saying realising what Ignis was getting at as Yang spoke up.

"Just like Blake could be right now. For all we know, she could of left the White Fang, after seeing other members commit those horrible deeds, instead of committing them herself. That's what we've all been trying to say to you all weekend. She could be trying to distant herself from that part of her life."

Ignis then spoke up in agreement. "Indeed Yang. Mistreatment of the Faunus race caused the White Fang. I'm sure it was nothing but rallies and whatnot at first. But someone with a deep hate for Human kind must of snapped. All it took was one act of violence, to bring the White Fang to where it is today. While they may be respected, that is out of fear."

Yang smiled as she spoke up. "He's right Weiss. Our kind is just jerks to the Faunus. When me, Rubes, and Noct was younger, we used to have some good friends who was Faunus. But in the end the hate because too much for their families, that they had to move away for their own safety. Hell, Noct even took on a group of bullies on his own once, all because they was picking on this Faunus who was younger then they was."

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Ruby, Penny, and Noctis_

Noctis, Penny and Ruby was walking down one of the many streets of Downtown Vale. Noctis had just finished explain to Penny how his 'Semblance' worked, since Penny was very interested in Noctis's royal powers.

"Wow! That is amazing! Not only can you use different weapons at will, but you can teleport to their location!? That is a very useful Semblance." Penny said her voice full of amazement.

"Warp, not teleport." Noctis corrected Penny. "And yeah, sure is useful, but it did take a lot of training to learn how to use different weapons. But in the end it was worth all the trouble, as I can be unpredictable in a fight. I could start attacking with my Engine Blade, then land my next hit with a Great Sword and so on."

"I'd sure hate to go up against you in the tournament." Penny replied to Noctis, then she spoke up changing the subject. "So. Blake is your friend?" She asked both of them.

Hearing this caused Ruby to let out an annoyed sign before replying to her. "Yes Penny."

"But you're both mad at her?" Penny asked Ruby.

"Yes." Ruby replied, only to realise what she just said a second later. "W-Well, we're not, Weiss is."

"Is 'she' friends with Blake?" Penny asked.

"Well that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby replied as she looked over at Noctis her eyes calling to him for help as Penny spoke up again.

"But, why?"

Ruby let out another sigh before replying to Penny, clearly seeing that Noctis was leaving her to this torture known as Penny's endless questions. "Well you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was."

* * *

 _With Gladiolus and Prompto at the docks_

Gladiolus and Prompto was currently standing on top of a building overlooking the docks as the sun was now setting for the day. Prompto currently had Hybrid in her sniper mode and was looking down her scope over at the docks since the lead they was following had tipped them off about a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas, which Prompto and Gladiolus didn't even need Ignis with them, to realises that who ever was behind the Dust shop robberies wouldn't be able to pass up a score as big as an couple of Schnee Company freighters.

"Anything yet Prompto?" Gladiolus asked Prompto.

"Nothing yet big guy." Prompto replied as he keep his eye glued down Hybrid's scope. "Man, it's been a long since we've last done a stack out like this right? Wanna go over the plan one last time?"

"Lets." Gladiolus replied. "When the crook shows up, I'll sneak down there and try my best to remain hidden as I make my way to him, while you keep me notified of any thugs. If I get see and the others are alerted to my present, you'll provide me some cover fire while I fight my way to the guy behind all this."

"Yep, but this time I'll be able to do a better join." Prompto replied as he held his right wrist up to show some kind of gadget on is right wrist. "I've worked out the kinks on this baby here, so this time my grappling hook shouldn't cut out on me, and I know stun rounds. Don't worry I packed plenty of low voltage Electric Dust Rounds. One shot will stun them, but a headshot will knock them out for awhile."

"And what if Bullheads turn up this time?" Gladiolus asked Prompto.

"Way ahead of ya pal, brought some high powered Electric Dust Rounds, if I place the shot right, they should cut the power to the Bullheads causing them to slowly fall towards the ground safely." Prompto replied back, followed by him letting out a gasp as he saw Blake with the same monkey tailed Faunus from earlier today causing him to mumble to himself.

"Darn, what's she doing here with him? Crap this going to make things hard for me and Gladio, and I can't inform the guys while Gladio is with me."

"What was that Prompto?" Gladiolus asked not fully hearing what Prompto said.

"Oh umm... I was just thinking out load, about if we should give Iggy and Noct a call, ya know for backup." Prompto said quickly trying to give himself a reason to call Noctis or Iggy on their Scrolls.

"Hmm... yeah best let them know, no telling how hairy things well get." Gladiolus replied agreeing with Prompto, as they both saw a Bullhead arrive down at the docks dropping people off, which one Prompto looked down Hybrid's scope, he saw them all dressed up in White Fang clothing expect for this one guy who was a human Prompto and Gladiolus has had encounters with in the past. "Dude! It's the White Fang and I think their working with Torchwick!"

"Torchwick!? I knew he'd be involved in this somehow but the White Fang? That makes no sense, but now's not the time for those kind of questions. I'm gonna make my way down there, you give Noct and Iggy a call, we're gonna need them." Gladiolus said as he jumped of the building making his shield appear, and started to use it as a skateboard to soften the blow from the fall as Prompto got his Scroll out and started to call Noctis's one. "Come on man, pick up!"

* * *

 _Back with Noctis, Ruby and Penny._

Noctis had just picked his Scroll but before he could even say a word the group heard an explosion, followed by black smoke coming from the docks not far from them as he heard Prompto's voice over his Scroll.

"Noct!? You there bud! It's Blake she's!"

Noctis then spoke up cutting Prompto off from finishing his sentence. "Already alerted to it bud, heard the explosion from where I'm standing and can even see the smoke. Been there as fast as I can."

Noctis then ended his call with Prompto and put his Scroll away as he turned to Ruby and Penny as he summoned up a pair of dual daggers to his hands. "We gotta hurry!"

By the time they got to the docks, they all saw the criminal known as Roman Torchwick holding his gun cane up to a monkey Faunus who was slightly sitting up on the floor in front of him, Noctis and Ruby recognizing him as the Faunus they saw on Friday afternoon. As they all stood on the roof Ruby shouted up catching Roman's attention while Noctis quickly jumped off the roof before he was seen by Roman.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted to Roman causing him to reply to her.

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

As Noctis was quickly making his way through the docks unseen he started to hear this Roman guy letting out an evil laugh after he saw Roman had fired and hit Ruby with a shot from his gun cane when Ruby wasn't paying attention causing a bit of rage to build up inside Noctis as he throw both daggers at Roman who turned around just in time to see them about to hit him, when instead Noctis warped to his pair of daggers coming out of a drop kick which landed right in Roman's face knocking him back as Noctis quickly stood up his dual daggers disappearing from his hands.

White Fang members then started to surround him as Roman began taunting Noctis as he was rubbing his jaw after gaining his balance as Noctis saw more White Fang members rushing towards Penny. "Son of a! Neat trick you got there Black. But I'm afraid that won't be good enough to stop me!"

Roman then looked at the group of White Fang members who had formed a ring around Noctis. Along with a few armed Bullheads as well. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get him!"

As the White Fang members rushed to attack Noctis he let out a roar of anger as there was a quick flash of blue light, which died down pretty fast, and everyone around Noctis was looking at him, sharing looks between each other as Ignis arrived with Weiss and Yang, to see what everyone else was looking at. Noctis was standing there with his three currently reacquired Royal Arms, Sword of The Wise, Axe of The Conquer, and Sword of The Father floating around him in their crystallized forms, as there was blue flames coming off Noctis's body causing Ignis to speak up.

"Well, well. It would seem you girls are about to see one of Noctis's most powerful abilities yet. The Armiger Arsenal. Instead of me explaining, why not see for yourselves?"

As everyone expect for the White Fang members around Noctis watched what happened, they was left gob smacked, as they saw Noctis warping to each single White Fang member near him, attacking with unbelievable speed, using a different Royal Arm each time he attacked, warping with each attack as well, even going as far as to take out the armed Bullheads that wasn't even able to hit him as Yang spoke up amazed by this show of power.

"Woah! That's just-just! I didn't even think my little adopted brother could be such a powerhouse!"

"Yes but sadly..." Ignis started but stopped as he noticed a group of White Fang members sneaking up behind them, causing Ignis to make his lance appear in his hand and do a 180 spin hitting all the White Fang members sending them flying into each other followed by them landing on the ground knocked out as he continued to speak as his lance disappeared from his hands. "Noctis can only maintain The Armiger Arsenal for a short time, to simply put it, it's a short burst of speed and power that Noctis can build up to by generating energy from his attacks during battle, the said energy remains stored between battles. Once he has acquired enough energy, he can activate Armiger Arsenal. The more Royal Arms Noctis has, the more stronger this ability becomes."

Ignis then turned around to look back at Noctis who's Armiger Arsenal ability had just cancel out on him as more White Fang members went to form a ring around him, only for Prompto to jump down from the sky landing next to Noctis both of them back to back as he asked one thing. "Yo Noct!? Trigger Happy Time?"

"Trigger Happy Time." Noctis replied as he got down to the ground as Prompto made two revolvers appear in his hands and started to fire both guns at the White Fang members around him as he let out a cheerful laugh. Which soon turned to panic as more armed Bullheads could be seen coming in from the skies, only to have most of them blasted out of the sky by a green energy beam which when Prompto and Noctis looked at where it came from, they saw it was caused by the girl Noctis knew as Penny.

They then saw one of the unarmed Bullheads trying to make off with some of the Dust only for Penny's blades to get stuck in the side of it followed by wires going from the blades to Penny's hands as she started to walk backwards pulling the Bullhead towards the ground.

As it was nearing the ground, they saw something that really put a shocked look on the faces of Noctis, Prompto and Ignis. They saw Gladiolus, had someone lifted up one of the Schnee Dust metal containers with his bear hands and threw without no effort at all at the Bullhead causing to spin out and crash into a group of stacked up containers causing an explosion.

Prompto quickly tapped Noctis on the shoulder whispering. "Psst... looks like someone else on our team has their Aura now. Still wanna bet he can't throw a Deathstalker now?"

* * *

 _A couple minutes later once the police had arrived_

The whole gang expect from Prompto, Gladiolus, Weiss, Yang and Ignis was sitting on some boxes near a police car. Noctis had learnt that the monkey Faunus's name was Sun Wukong, who was indeed here for the tournament. When the group saw Weiss, Yang, Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis walking up to them, Ruby quickly stood up to talk to Weiss. Look Weiss, it's not what you think! She explained the whole thing, you see she doesn't actually wear a bow she has kitty ears and their actually kinda cute."

Being the person Weiss is she didn't pay any attention to Ruby as she walked right up to Blake, causing silence to fill the air between the two till Blake spoke up.

"Weiss. I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-"

"Stop." Weiss said cutting Blake off. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?"

Blake just blinked as she stared back at Weiss, no sure what to say as Weiss spoke up again.

"Twelve Hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelves hours I've decided..." Everyone just looked at each other not sure what to say as Weiss went quiet once more, only speaking up when all ears was looking back at her and Blake.

"I don't care!"

Blake gave Weiss a somewhat surprised look as she leaned back a bit before replying. "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

Blake then spoke up quickly. "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

Weiss quickly put her hand up in front of her face cutting Blake off once more. "Upupupupup! I don't wanna hear it! All I want to know, is that next time something this big comes up... you come to your teammates, and not some... someone else."

Blake looked at Ruby and Yang who smiling at her, causing Blake to wipe a tear away from her eye as she replied to Weiss. "Of course."

Ruby then shouted up as she fist pumped the air with both her first. "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

Blake then went over to Gladiolus while bring an neckless out of her pocket which made the eyes of Prompto, Noctis and Ignis fill with shock as they saw it was the very same neckless that Iris used to own.

"Gladio?" Blake spoke up as Gladiolus turned to face her. "Here, I believe this belongs to you. I'm sorry for not telling you, just mother used to wear this all time and you didn't seem to take notice of it."

Gladiolus remained silent for a few seconds as he took the neckless from Blake's hand and looked down at it. "You know what Blake?" Gladiolus said as he placed the neckless in Blake's palm and closed her hand up. "You keep it. It was passed on from Iris to your mother, who passed it onto you. Just promise me you'll keep it safe okay?"

Blake rolled her eyes as she grinned playfully at Gladiolus. "Yes, Great Uncle Gladdy."

"Hey!" Gladiolus shouted out. "I'd rather keep the adopted brother title Blake."

Prompto then spoke up. "Woah woah! Wait you mean she's your!? And our adopted mother is your!?" The top half of Prompto's body just fell forwards his mind having conked out on him. "Man, just how old is Cor?"

Sun was able to raise his voice to ask what the hell was going only for Weiss to turn to him pointing her finger at him. "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!"

Hearing this caused Sun to let out a nervous laugh, completely forgetting about what he was just about to ask the group as Noctis spoke up to Gladiolus. "So got ya Aura now big guy?"

Gladiolus nodded before speaking up. "Yep, think I already know what my Semblance is as well, the anger I get, the more strength I can get allowing me to throw things much more heavier than me."

Noctis crossed his arms grinning. "Sounds kinda like Yang's Semblance in a way, right Yang?"

"Yeah, it sure does Noct." Yang replied as Ruby spoke up right afterwards.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Penny?"

The whole group shrugged as Noctis spoke up. "But ya know Gladio? Unlike Yang you're able to think straight while full of anger."

"Hey! That's not true!" Yang shouted in reply to what Noctis just said causing the group to share a laugh.

* * *

 _At Beacon_

Ozpin looked up from his data pad after having just looked at the message he received from Qrow. "Hmm..."

He then heard Cor's voice speaking up behind him. "Take it you just saw his message Ozpin?"

"Yes Cor, yes I have. It seems things are able to get a lot more harder then already are. I trust I don't need to remind you how important, is has become now to locate the Royal Tombs?" Ozpin asked Cor.

"Yes I understand fully. With the information I've sent out to the hunting parties. We should find a few within the next week. But I must ask perhaps it is time you took Noctis to... her one?" Cor suggested.

Ozpin didn't reply until he started to turn around to face Cor. "Only if you believe he is ready to see it. I don't want to cause any unnecessary emotional problems to our young friend's mind."

"I believe he is ready to see her one. You're family has guarded the Trident of the Oracle for many years now. Noctis may not look it but he still mourns for her death. For the death of your ancestor. I will not question how her bloodline was able to survive this long, when your only two known ancestors died. But as their ancestor it is time you showed him her resting place... Ozpin Nox Fleuret. You're hand has been forced, it's time to play one of the cards you've been dealt Ozpin."

Ozpin let out a sigh not saying a thing. He knew Cor was right, he knew he had to reveal the truth to young Noctis, even if he didn't believe he was ready yet. But just in cause it was too much for young Noctis to handle, Ozpin's mind had already gone to work, on forming a just incase plan.

* * *

 _Later that night at Beacon_

Everyone had turned in for the night, yet Noctis found himself unable to sleep and was making his way down to where his and the guys Chocobos was being kept at Beacon having left his jacket in his dorm room. When he got to where the Chocobos was hidden he found Ruby was there. She was currently feeding the Black one that belonged to Noctis, which Noctis had decided to name Merle. Noctis slowly walked up to his foster sister as he called out to her. "Couldn't sleep huh?"

Ruby quickly turned around to smile at Noctis before replying to him. "Yeah... had such a busy day, yet I can't sleep. I'm just glad to have Blake back with us, and I'm happy that Gladio was able to find out who his sister's relatives are."

"You're not the only one Rubes." Noctis said as he stopped next to Ruby and reached his hand out to stroke Merle's beak as Ruby spoke up a few second later with a mix of worry and sadness in her voice.

"Noctis? What I saw today... that power of yours I saw today... it's not going to kill you right?"

"Nah." Noctis replied with a smile. "The Crystal is no more, just like the Ring that belonged to my family. As far as I can see it. I'm free of my role as The Chosen King, but never the less if I wish to grown in strength, I need to regain The Royal Arms... there's just one I'm not looking forwards to reacquiring..." Noctis finished with looking away from Ruby to try and hide the painful look on his face.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked with curiosity since they was now on the subject of weapons.

Noctis didn't say a word as he walked away from Ruby and made his way to the school grounds, only for Ruby to follow him. Both of them sitting down on one of the school benches as Noctis let out a sigh. "This... this is something me and the guys left out when we told you lot about our adventure... it's do with the girl called Luna..."

"Oh yeah, you never said what happened to her after you fought that sea goddesses." Ruby said with an even more curious tone.

"That's because... because she died Ruby. Before my very eyes... she used the last of her power to give me a fighting chance against Leviathan..." Noctis said it not taking long for tears to go down his cheeks causing Ruby to hug him as she tried her best to comfort him.

"I-I... I'm sorry Noctis... as you know I lost my mother when I was young... but I don't think my pain can even match the pain you must of felt..."

Before Noctis could even reply both him and Ruby heard Ozpin's voice. "Ahh there you two are. I'm sorry if this is not a good time but I feel there is something you must see Noctis, you may come too if you wish Miss Rose."

* * *

 _Somewhere underneath Beacon_

After taking a few minutes to straighten himself out, he and Ruby followed Ozpin, who took them to a hidden cave under Beacon, which was hidden in sight this whole time with the help of a holographic wall. The trio remained slightly for the most part till Ozpin stopped the group and spoke up.

"Noctis, there is something you should know. What you are about see... I did not believe you was ready to see just yet, but of late certain events have forced me to... play this card early..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Noctis asked only for Ozpin to not reply as he took the group deeper into the cave, towards a light at the other end. A light that was shining down on a very well kept tomb, that looked almost like one of Noctis's family Royal Tombs. Once the group had stopped outside Ozpin spoke up.

"Before you open this you should know that in here lies the Trident of the Oracle. The weapon that once belonged to my ancestor. One you was to be married to Noctis..."

Hearing this words caused a look of pure shock to form on Noctis's face as he feel to the ground on his knees, while a memory he had all but almost forgotten rushed to his mind. One he had tried for so long to not think about it. The memory of the day Luna died, her last works echoing in his mind. "L-Luna..." Was all Noctis could say as tears started to flow down his cheeks, causing Ruby to hug her foster brother tightly, while Ozpin looked away as he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, that I have to show you this Noctis. Trust me, I was stalling for as long as I could, for the day you'd be ready to face this, but as I had just said, I was forced to play one of the cards I've been dealt. Just like you was force to don your family ring."

Noctis had heard every word Ozpin just said yet didn't reply as he kept on crying, only saying Luna's name repealed, which even for Noctis was a struggle to say. He had never been able to truly get over Luna's death. He knew Ozpin was right. He was forced to get over her death just enough to don his family ring when his powers was sealed. He was forced to become the king, to do his role as The Chosen One.

Ozpin then spoke up again as he walked pass Noctis and Ruby. "I'm sorry it has to be this way Noctis. I truly am." With those words said Ozpin made his leave, leaving Ruby alone with Noctis, the young red hooded Huntresses in training unsure of what to say to her foster brother. It hurt her to see him like this, but what hurt her even more was the fact she was powerless to help her crying foster brother.

"Noct... I-I..." Ruby started only to stop when she noticed a bright light in front of her and looked up to see a girl the same age as her and Noctis standing in front of them, with a white glow coming from her long blond hair, white long dress and skin. Ruby was able to speak up but the girl put a finger to her own lips and Ruby's lips to stop her from talking and just watched this girl who suddenly appeared from nowhere place a hand on Noctis's cheek causing Noctis to open his eyes making him say one word. "L-Luna?"

The teen girl Noctis called Luna just smiled warmly at Noctis and then walked away from the two down a different path causing Noctis to break free from Ruby's hold and run after this teen girl as he spoke up pain in his voice. "Luna! Wait!"

Ruby quickly got up calling for Noctis to stop, who didn't listen to her leaving her no choice but to follow Noctis who was following the girl he called Luna. When she found them, she saw Noctis standing in front of the girl who was standing in front of the edge what seemed to be another way into this cave under Beacon. As Ruby got closer she saw the girl was no longer the same age as her and Noctis but instead an grown adult now her dress having turned bigger, while her blond hair went from long to short, yet the white glow around her body remained. As Ruby walked up to Noctis she heard this strange girl speak, her voice sounding very angelica.

"Noctis, oh how I missed you. It is nice to see your face again after all this time. But I'm afraid this may be the last time we will ever meet."

Noctis took a step forwards as he spoke up. "L-Luna? But how y-you died!?"

"Please Noctis, my time is short. I can not remain in this world for much longer. I know you miss me, as I miss you, but remember I am always with you. So I ask you, please don't remain in the past, you have a new life. Full of friends who love you for who you are. All I ask is that you make the right choices in life, and find someone to spend your life with." Luna said as she turned to smile at Ruby, then turned her head back to Noctis. "Goodbye my love." Was the last words to leave the lips of Luna as she slowly faded out of view as Noctis fell to his knees again as tears flowed from his cheeks once more.

Ruby just hugged her foster brother not saying a word as the only sound to fill the air was the sound of cries coming from Noctis. After a few minutes had passed Noctis had calmed down leaving Noctis and Ruby void of all sound, till Ruby spoke up.

"Noct... Noctis are you going to be okay?"

Noctis opened his eyes to look at Ruby who was smiling warmly at him, yet behind her he could see a 15 years old Luna smiling down at him warmly as well, only for this version of Luna to be gone after he blinked before replying to Ruby. "Y-Yeah... I just... I just never got to..."

Noctis wasn't able to finish what he was saying as Ruby put her finger on his lips shhing him and they started to make their way back to Luna's Royal Tomb in silence.

One Noctis had go into Royal Tome of The Oracle to acquire the weapon that once belonged to his beloved Luna he heard her voice in his head say these words. _"S_ _trong and noble woman was loved by the world. She granted succor to the star and brought man and god together. This was the trident of her line. It makes allies of the wielder's holograms."_

Hearing her voice for what would the last time for now, caused Noctis to smile as he closed his eyes holding his hand close to his heart as he whispered out loud. "I won't let you down Luna... I promise... promise to do as you asked and live my life by my own choices and decisions."

Noctis then turned around wiping a tear away from his cheek as he left Luna's resting place, with a new fire in his heart. A new will to keep him going, the will to live his life by his own making. As Noctis walked up to his foster sister he could feel feelings he hadn't felt for years. Not ever since Luna had died, he felt love. Love for his foster sister, no... someone who he saw as more then his foster sister right now, and somehow he knew she felt the same way about him right now.

* * *

 _Beacon school grounds_

Ruby and Noctis was walking back to their dorms holding hands, Ruby with a blush on her cheek the whole time, her voice stuttering a bit as she spoke. "W-Why did you pick me Noct? Y-You know I'm not good a-at this stuff."

Noctis let out a healthy chuckle. "First time for everything Rubes and well, would you rather Prompto be able to keep on making jokes about up getting together? How I see it, this would shut his trap up when he goes to crack one of his jokes about us."

"I guess he was kinda right about us wasn't he?" Ruby asked Noctis.

"Yeah, I guess so... but that doesn't mean you have to say sorry to him Rubes." Noctis replied.

"So... are we going to tell them or we gonna pull a Gladio and Velvet and keep this between us for now?" Ruby asked.

"Up to you really. I mean Yang will end up finding out in no time, which would lead to our other friends finding out." Noctis said.

* * *

 _ **Well here is chapter 10 and I just want to say, even if this is 2 days late screw it!  
**_

 _ **Merry late X-mas to all my viewers! I was planning on having this chapter done at least before x-mas day but I ended up getting a cold as an x-mas gift.**_

 _ **Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter, make sure to leave a review! Till next time laters!**_

 _ **Oh as for what happened to cause Gladiolus to get this Aura, I'll leave that for a little flashback to do maybe in the next chapter.**_


	11. Painting the town black and red

_**Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Painting the town black and red_

It been a couple of weeks now since the event at the docks in town, with life going on like always, it being just another normal day at Beacon for the students well almost normal, if it wasn't for all the heavily armed airships docking at the school's ports. Ozpin and Glynda was over looking the view in front of them causing Glynda to let out a scoff before she spoke up. "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels."

"Well... Running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore. But on the bright side, you may get to see your daughter earlier they you was expecting to Glynda."

Ozpin then turned around as they both heard beeping coming from Ozpin's desk causing Ozpin to only say two words as he walked past his desk. "Come in."

As the elevators opened up a male was already greeting Ozpin. "Ozpin!"

Ozpin stopped in front of his desk hands behind his back. "Hello General."

"Please, drop the formalities." The man Ozpin called a general said as he walked up and shook hands with Ozpin as the man spoke up again. "It's been too long." The this general turned to Glynda and spoke up again as Glynda herself made her way over to the two men. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh James..." Glynda said as she waved her hand in front of her face then leaned and spoke to Ozpin. "I'll be outside."

With that said Glynda left Ozpin along with the name she called James or as most would know him General Ironwood. A she walked past Ironwood he spoke up to Ozpin.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit. I would of at least expected to see her smile, as it's not often she gets to see her own daughter."

"So..." Ozpin said as he turned around and walked back over to his desk and started to pour coffee into two mugs. "What in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival."

As Ironwood spoke up to reply he reached into his jacket to grab something. "Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year. Besides, with you hosting... I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up. Rumor in Atlas is you've done what all Headmasters have failed to do for years. Acquire The Immortal Shogun himself as a teacher. Just how did you do it Ozpin?"

As Ozpin replied he went to sit down in his chair. "I have my ways, and while I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends... However... The small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned."

"Well..." Ironwood started to say. "Concern is what brought them here."

"I can understand travel between Kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-" Ozpin replied but was unable to finish as Ironwood interrupted him.

"Oz... You and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin drank some of his coffee and let out a sigh as he rested his mug on his desk before speaking up. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of powers like this- are just going to give off the wrong impression."

Ironwood then placed his own mug on the desk along with placing his hands on it palms open as he raised his voice. "But if what Qrow said is true-"

Ozpin then raised his hand up pointing upwards interrupting Ironwood. "If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin then leaned forwards resting his elbows on his desk as he clamped his hands together. "It's the Vytal Festival; a time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood replied.

"As am I..." Ozpin replied, taking a moment of silence before speaking up again. "Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsman and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood said and turned around to walk to the middle of the room stopping as he spoke up. "But ask yourself this..." Ironwood said as he paused to turn around to face Ozpin. "Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin said as Ironwood turned back round to leave the room only for Ozpin to call out to him. "But if they have to James... there is someone there to lead them into battle..." Ozpin then held down a button on his desk and spoke up. "Bring him in now Cor."

As Ozpin let go of the button on his desk the elevator doors opened up and Cor walked in followed by Noctis behind him as Ozpin spoke up once more. "General Ironwood, allow me to introduced you to Noctis Lucis Caelum or as you would know him from the forgotten legend, The Chosen King. I assure you, this is no joke."

"Hey, Marshal said you wanted to see me? I can't stay long me and the guys was gonna go do some studying in the library today." Noctis said looking at Ozpin but before Ozpin could even reply Ironwood spoke up bowing to Noctis. "It's an honor your majesty."

* * *

 _Beacon's library_

Once Noctis had reached the library, he started to make his way over to where his team, along with Team RWBY and JNPR was sitting in library. When he arrived her saw Ruby hugging Weiss as they both had a steady flow of water coming from their eyes as Weiss spoke up. "Shut up! Don't touch me!"

Yang just wore a smug smile on her face as she looked over to Blake before speaking up. "Alright Blake, you're up!"

"Huh?" Blake asked clearly not having been paying attention at all to what just happened as she lifted her head up from the palm from her hand to look at Yang before realising what Yang was on about as she picked up the cards in front of her having a quick glance down at them as Noctis started to walk up to them. "Oh! Umm... Sorry, what am I doing?"

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang replied to Blake's question.

"Right..." Was all Blake replied giving Yang a quick look of confusion as Jaune came over and spoke up as Noctis reached their table.

"Hey! Can I play?"

As the whole of Team RWBY turned their heads to look at Jaune Ruby spoke up. "Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people." Ruby then turned her head to look at Noctis giving him a warm smile as she noticed a somewhat look of anger on Noctis's face. "Hey Noct! You wasn't gone long."

"Yeah. Where's the guys? They said they would be waiting in here for me." Noctis asked.

"They left to go get something to eat." Weiss replied and then turned her head back to Jaune. "As for you, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess."

Yang then spoke up bring up something that happened not long ago during the game. "Uhh... You attacked your own navel fleet two turns ago."

"Hmph! That wasn't my fault! Prompto was distracting me, to try and help you win Yang!" Weiss replied trying to once again shift the blame to someone else.

The whole group then heard Prompto's voice as the rest of Noctis's team was walking up to the group. "Umm... yeah, no! I was cheering Yang on Ice Queen! If anything you just suck at the game!"

"Silence you!" Weiss replied as Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus was now standing behind Noctis as Jaune spoke up.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural, born leader!"

Weiss gave Jaune an unsure look as she spoke up questioning what she just heard Jaune say. "By who? You're mother?"

"And Pyrrha, and Ignis as well." Jaune replied as Pyrrha shouted "Hello again!" in the background when Jaune said her name.

"Yes that is very true indeed Jaune. You're able to keep a calm head in situations, that would make most leaders panic till one someone under their command, makes them snap out of it." Ignis said trying to prove Jaune's point.

"See?" Jaune asked Weiss. "Come on, let me play your hand for one turn."

Weiss leaned back in her chair as she spoke up still not convinced. "I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

Hearing this caused Jaune to speak up clearly not thinking about what words to say at this point. "Why not!? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before! I mean you all told us about Team Crownsguard here, and that Blake is secretly a Fau-"

Before Jaune could even finish talking Pyrrha had quickly gotten up from her chair and rushed over to Jaune, and placed her hand over his month as she stood next to him and spoke up quickly as Prompto had moved to Yang's side of the table, as Ignis moved over to Weiss's side of the trouble since it was getting a bit crowed near Ruby. "Fun-loving person whom we all admire and respect!"

Everyone at the table just looked over at Blake who was glaring daggers at Jaune, causing Jaune to look down at the ground rubbing the back of his head. "Right... that." Jaune then straighten himself up and did a bow as he spoke up. "Ladies... enjoy your battle."

The whole group then heard the sound of Sun's voice coming from behind Noctis and Gladiolus. "'Sup losers?"

Everyone turned to face Sun who had some tan skinned dark blue eyes teen with light blue messy hair standing next to him, who was also wearing a pair of yellow goggles on his forehead, while wearing a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides, and black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces, along with having a pair of black fingerless gloves on as well.

Ruby was the first out of the group to reply to Sun. "Hey Sun!"

Sun then spoke introducing everyone to the person standing next to him. "Ruby, Yang, Blake, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, ''Great-Uncle'' Gladiolus, Ice Queen..."

Weiss suddenly spoke up wanting to know why everyone kept calling her by that nickname as Gladiolus shoot Sun a deadly glare due to what Sun called him. "Why does everyone keep on calling me that!?"

Not paying any attention to Weiss' question Sun spoke up once more. "I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."

Before Sun could even say his friend's name, the blue haired teen spoke up as he turned to look at Sun slightly. "Uh... aren't libraries for reading?"

"Thank you!" Ren suddenly yelled out rising his hands in the air waking Nora up as the whole group turned to face Ren as Nora shouted out "Pancakes!" as Sun returned his view on to his friend and spoke up. "Shut up. Don't be a nerd."

The light blue haired teen quickly raised his hand up as he spoke up. "Intellectual. Okay? Thank you." He then turned to the group to introduce himself. "I'm Neptune. Dig the black outfits by the way." Neptune said aiming the last part to the members of Team Crownsguard.

Weiss the spoke up her tone of voice clearly showing some interest in Neptune already, which Ignis took notice of right away. "So, Neptune, where are you from?"

"Haven..." Neptune replied as he walked over to Weiss. "... And I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angle."

"Um... I'm Weiss." Weiss replied back causing Jaune to lean forwards a bit with a what the hell reaction as he spoke up, his tone matching his body's reaction. "Are you kidding me!?"

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said to Weiss not taking any notice of Jaune's reaction behind him as Sun placed his hands on the table as he lean forwards next to Blake as he spoke to her as Gladiolus clenched his fists trying to hold his protective big brother instincts at bay for now.

"I never took you as the board-game-playing type."

"Right..." Blake replied as she looked up at Sun but pushing his arm out of the wall as she started to stand up placing the cards in her hands down on the table. "Well, I think I'm done playing actually... I'll see you guys later." Was the last thing Blake said as she walked to the exit of the library, causing Sun to shrug as he looked at group as Prompto spoke up.

"Damn, she's not been herself lately right guys? Like, has anyone else noticed how she's been avoiding any kind of social interaction when ever she can?"

Yang looked up at Prompto with a sly grin. "Umm... have you met Blake? That's kinda, her thing Prompty."

Gladiolus then spoke up agreeing with Prompto. "No, Prompto's right. Me and him grew up with her remember?"

Ignis then spoke up also agreeing with his 2 friends. "They are right, if you spend a childhood around someone, you can easily tell when that someone is not acting themselves. But perhaps this is a matter, we should allow Blake's fellow teammates to address this time Gladio?"

"Huh? Why us?" Ruby asked confused.

"Why that is very simply young Ruby. You can treat it as a team building exercise. Something is clearly wrong with your fellow teammate, so it should be up to you three to talk it out with her." Ignis replied.

"Oh..." Ruby replied before looking down at the table then back up at Ignis. "I guess you're right. Besides if we fail to get her talking, I'm sure Gladio can."

Gladiolus was about to speak up only to be cut off by Neptune. "So... Sun here told me you guys are from a long forgotten time, and one of you is a king/prince? Sounds pretty cool to me. Don't worry I won't say a word, and yeah I know Sun, no need to give me the go off and tell bah bah talk again. I got it. Relax man."

Noctis then walked up to Neptune and held his hand out towards him. "The king/prince would be me. Just how much did monkey boy over there tell you about what we told him?"

Neptune reached out and shook Noctis's hand as Sun let out an "Hey!" at what Noctis called him. "I think he only went over the basic, but then that's how Sun works. He also said you had a sweet ride. Wouldn't mind being able to see it some other time."

Before another thing could be said a long black haired girl around the age of 18 walked up to them, she was wearing a black coloured outfit that reminded him of Cor's own clothing, while strapped to the black belt she wore was a katana resting in it's holder. Before anyone could say a thing, this stranger spoke up to them.

"Excuse me? I'm from Atlas, and I was wondering if you could tell me where I may find Professor Glynda Goodwitch? I have a message for her."

* * *

 _A few hours later_

All three teams was heading back to their dorm rooms, Yang throwing a bit of a hissy fit due to the fact Jaune beat her at Ruby's board game on his first time playing it making her frustration clear as she was going into her team's dorm room first. "Ugh! We should have never let him play!"

Ruby spoke up as she come in after Yang, Weiss coming in last. "You're just mad 'cause the new guy beat you!"

Prompto couldn't help but chuckle at how right Ruby was as Team Crownsguard passed the open door way. "Jaune had some serious beginner luck didn't he?"

Noctis spoke up agreeing with Prompto. "Yeah, he sure did. Say you guys go on ahead. I'm gonna check to see how Blake is doing, that is if her Great-Uncle Gladdy is okay with that?"

"Just because you're my team leader, doesn't mean I won't break your bones Noct." Gladiolus replied with a slightly annoyed tone before walking off with Ignis and Prompto to their own dorm room, while Noctis turned to knock on the now closed door of the Team RWBY's dorm room only to hear Weiss's muffled voice say only one word. "Stop!"

After a few seconds the door opened before Noctis could even knock on the door it started to open up causing Weiss's voice to become more clear as Noctis saw Yang was the one opening the door, having already predicting her little foster brother was about to come knocking.

"Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody."

As Noctis and Yang went over to Ruby's side Yang spoke up trying to lighten the mood with a joke. "Uh... like I said to Prompty today... have you met Blake?"

Weiss didn't even pay any attention to Yang as she kept on speaking to Blake. "Which I get, is kind of your 'thing'. But you've been doing it more than usual, which is something we didn't notice till Prompto and Gladio brought it up today, and well quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong."

After a few seconds of silence Weiss suddenly spoke up as she was suddenly standing on top of one of the dorm room's chairs causing Noctis to facepalm still trying to not question how this stuff happens.

"So Blake Belladonna! What! Is! Wrong!?"

After a few seconds Weiss noticed the looks Ruby, Yang and Noctis was giving her, causing her to quickly get down from the chair and move it under the desk nearby, then quickly move back to being in front of Blake waiting for her to reply.

"I just... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Was all Blake said causing Ruby to speak up after a second of silence.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?"

Hearing that name caused Blake to raise her voice with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"Torchwick! The White Fang! All of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it! Did Noctis just sit around doing nothing when he found out his father was killed? No instead he took action!"

Noctis suddenly spoke up. "My situation, was far more different to this one Blake. I was reported as having died in the attacked that took my father's life, and Ignis suggested I kept it that way to keep myself hidden from my father's enemies."

Yang then spoke up agreeing with Noctis. "Yeah, besides Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm not!" Blake yelled. "They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

Hearing Blake say this caused Ruby, Yang, Noctis and Weiss to look at each other before Weiss spoke up trying to be the voice of reason. "Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, finding Noctis's family weapons and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you, think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells..."

Ruby then spoke up when Weiss paused to catch her breath. "Uhh... who?"

Weiss didn't even listen to Ruby as she spoke up again. "But let me once again be the voice of reason... We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation."

Ruby quickly spoke up pointing to Noctis. "Well, yeah but... what about Noct-"

"Needs to find the rest of his family's Royal Arms! While he and his team may have the level of combat ability that makes them ready for this sort of situation, we don't! We're not ready!" Weiss said not letting Ruby finish speaking.

Right after Weiss had finished talking Blake spoke up yelling. "And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just gonna to sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and non of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not."

After a few seconds of more silence Ruby spoke up. "Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses/Huntsman to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale... say ''aye''!"

Yang wasted no time in speaking up as she brought her foot down the floor while doing a mini fist pump. "Yeeeeesss! I love it when you're feisty!"

Weiss then took her turn to speak up. "Well, I guess it could be fun."

Ruby then turned her head away from her 3 teammates a little bit upset her voice full of disappointment. "None of you said ''aye''..."

The whole of Team RWBY then looked at Noctis waiting for a reply from him causing him to let out a sigh.

"Can't back out on family now can I? Plus Gladio would want in on this the second he catches word of this discussion, so sure I guess you can count me and the guys in as well." Noctis said earning him a smile from Blake as she spoke up afterwards.

"Alright then... we're in this together."

Ruby suddenly spoke up again her voice full of joy. "Let's go grab Ignis and hatch a plan!"

"Yeah!" Yang replied as she pointed her fingers in the shape of finger guns at Ruby.

Ruby's face suddenly turned to shock as she just remembered something. "I left my board game in the library!"

Hearing this caused Weiss to shake her head after facepalming as she said only two words as Ruby started to rush out of the room. "We're doomed."

As the group watched Ruby rushing out of the room they heard her voice from outside the hallway. "I'll be right back! Ugh!"

Having just heard what sounded like Ruby falling over Noctis walked out to go return to his own dorm room to get the guys he saw Ruby being helped by one of the exchange students he had seen around the place. As Noctis walked past them he overheard the one with the dark blue long hair thanking Ruby for the directions, followed by her flashing a quick look at Noctis out of the corner her eye speaking to him as she passed him. "Well, hello there handsome, maybe we'll see you around as well."

* * *

 _The next day after classes, Team RWBY's dorm room_

The guys had spent the next half an hour getting ready while waiting for Team Crownsguard to return from collecting two Royal Arms that had been recently found, causing Ozpin to pardon them from all lessons for the day, so Noctis and his 3 friend could go get them.

As they was waiting Blake had just finished getting ready while Ruby, Weiss and Yang was sitting on their beds as Blake spoke up a slightly annoyed voice.

"I thought that class would never end. Noctis is lucky, he was able to skip out on it due to those two Royal Arm being found, but what's taking them so long to get back? We can't wait around forever!"

Yang spoke up trying to calm Blake down. "I'm sure they'll be back soon, and ya know Blake? I think you got a bit of your Great-Uncle's attitude. Sometimes you remind me of him when you snap at others or get annoyed at things."

"Shut up Yang. This isn't a time for yours nor Prompto's jokes." Was all Blake said back to Yang with a calm voice.

Weiss then spoke up trying to change the subject as they was waiting for Team Crownsguard. "I wonder what ones they will find this time. I still can't believe it has taken those scout parties Professor Ozpin spoke of this long to find one. But then, they didn't have Cor aiding them at first."

Yang spoke again. "Yeah! Still can't believe Beacon managed to land a powerhouse like him as a teacher! Oh yeah Rubes, I've notice you and our foster brother have been holding hands here and there since our little adventure at the docks in town. Is that signal of what I think it is?"

Ruby looked away quickly to hide her blush causing Yang to let out a heathy laugh. "Nailed it! Cat's out of the bag now Rubes! But why didn't ya tell us? Too embarrassed little sis?"

"Y-Yang!" Ruby struggled to say as more of her cheeks turned red.

Weiss then spoke up having realised what Yang was meaning. "Hold on a minute... you and he are!?" Weiss just fell backwards onto her bed letting out a sigh of defeat before speaking up again. "And I was going to ask him to go with me to the dance as well!"

Ruby spoke up again having a hard time trying to get her words out of her mouth. "S-Stop it! C-Can't we change the subject!?"

"No way Rubes!" Yang then looked down at Weiss. "And Weiss, I'm sure there is someone else you could go to the dance with, but not Prompto, he's my Prince Charming!" Yang replied then looked back up at Ruby before speaking again. "Come on sis! Tell us how it happened!"

Blake let out annoyed sigh clearly getting sick about the fact her 3 teammates aren't being as serious as they was just a couple of minutes ago, but before she could say a thing, they all heard a knock on their dorm room's door causing Blake to let out another sigh of annoyance as she went to open the door. "Ugh! About time they got here!"

When Blake opened the door she saw Team Crownsguard standing there, and moved to the side to let them in, the first thing Noctis saw was the blush on Ruby's cheek and Yang's sly smile aimed at him as she didn't say a single word to him at all. Once everyone was inside the dorm room and the door was closed Ruby who's blush had died down by now spoke up as she went to jump off down from her bed that was hanging above Weiss's one.

"Alright guys, today's the day. The investigation begins!"

As Ruby landed, she forced Weiss to pull her legs up onto her own bed to avoid Ruby landing on her feet causing her to speak up. "I'm glad to see that we are taking this so seriously."

Yang was quick to speak up trying to counter what Weiss just said. "Hey! We've got a plan. That's... moderately serious... right Iggy? Oh yeah say what two Royal Arms did you two find this time little brother?"

"Swords of the Wanderer and Blade of the Mystic. That's all you really need to know for now. Have to show you what they look like later on." Noctis replied to Yang.

"Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby suddenly asked everyone.

Weiss was the first to speak up. "You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

As Weiss stopped talking it became Blake's turn to talk as she put her hands behind her back.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning, and don't worry I'll be careful Gladio."

It was now Yang's turn to talk, crossing her arms as she spoke up. "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard. Plus I'll have Iggy and Noct with me for backup if things go down hill."

Gladiolus then spoke up. "Me and Prompto are going to head down to the main police station and look into any more recent Dust Shop robberies and see if we can find any pattern or new leads that are to do with Torchwick or the White Fang. Shouldn't be too hard to get access to those files, given how we've helped the cops out in the past."

Ruby then spoke up the second Gladiolus went quiet. "Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang, Noct and Ignis to go over what we've found. Let's do this!"

Suddenly everyone in the room heard Sun's voice coming from outside the window saying only one word. "Yeah!"

When everyone looked at the window the 4 girls took a step back as Blake said his name in surprise, causing Yang to question him right afterwards.

"How did you get up there?"

"Ah it's easy, I do it all the time." Sun replied causing Weiss to throw her own question at him speaking a harsh tone.

"You do what!?"

"I climb trees all the time." Sun replied before causing Weiss just stare at him as he spoke up again jumping into the room. "So... are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

Blake then took a step forwards as she spoke up clearly not happy with Sun right now. "We, are going to investigate the situation... as a team."

Ruby then spoke up. "Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to. We're already gotten our foster brothers involved as it is."

Sun clearly wasn't having any off it as he spoke up. "Pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune."

Upon hearing this the whole of Team RWBY poked their heads outside the window to see Neptune standing there on the small edge as he spoke up to the girls.

"'Sup."

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked him.

"I have my ways. Seriously though." Neptune then looked down at the ground before continuing to speak. "Can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

After Neptune had climbed into the room from the window Ruby spoke up. "All right. I'll still go with Weiss. Sun, you go with Blake, just be careful, or Gladio might kill you, and Neptune." Ruby then started to push Neptune pass Weiss over to Yang as she continued to speak. "Can go with Yang, Noctis and Ignis. Since she can end up causing some major problems, that even Noctis and Ignis may not be able to handle, on their own. Everyone good?"

Weiss the raised her hand into the air as she spoke up. "Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang and Noctis, while Neptune and Ignis come with me? After all, Yang and Noctis are your family."

Ruby had just finished pushing Neptune over to Yang, speaking up as she turned to face Weiss. "But Weiss, who would drive the Regalia? Only Ignis is the one able to drive Noct's car for the next two years, and Yang's bike can only fit her and one other person. Plus Ignis has made it clear he doesn't want someone with a reckless history to drive The Regalia unless it is a emergency, leaving him unable to drive it himself."

"Well... I guess Neptune could still come with me, while you go with them." Weiss replied to Ruby causing Ruby to let out a short laugh before walking pass grabbing Weiss as she went pass her, and started to pull her out of the room, down the hallway as Gladiolus turned to Sun causing Sun to speak up right away.

"Relax dude, I'll be on my best behaviour around her. I promise, no monkey business at all."

"Good, stay on my good side and things might go your way Monkey Boy. Come Prompto we better get going." Gladiolus said as he walked out of the room as Prompto spoke up to Sun.

"Lighten up dude, I think the big guy likes ya, which is why he's giving ya a hard time. I mean this is his Great-Niece he's trusting you with here, you're lucky he is even allowing that."

With that said Prompto quickly left the room to catch up with Gladiolus, as Yang turned Blake. "Take care, don't want to lose my partner just yet ya know?"

Blake just nodded and left the room with Sun, leaving only Yang, Neptune, Noctis and Ignis in the room now as Yang spoke up as she turned to Ignis.

"So, to Hammerhead garage to get the Regalia? Oh also, I call shotgun!"

"Well... I was going to suggest we make use of both our modes of transport. As with you're bike you can slip past traffic easily, incase something in front of us happens." Ignis replied earning a nod of agreement from Neptune who spoke up.

"I like the way you think dude. Always nice to befriend another intellectual. Also heard your cooking is to die for."

"Yes, well... every team needs someone who can come up with plans of attack on the spot. But that doesn't always mean it makes them the ideal leader over others." Ignis replied.

"Yep." Noctis said now speaking up. "I'm the born leader, Ignis is the one with the quick thinking and cooking skills. Gladio is the muscle and Prompto is the range backup in our team. Don't know where I'd be without them, specially Iggy and that brain of his."

* * *

 _At Hammerhead garage in Vale_

When the group arrived Yang's bike and the Regalia was already set to hit the roads, since Ignis had called Cindy not long before they left Beacon. Once they had arrived there Cindy greeted them all.

"Hey y'all! Fine day for a ride isn't? Also hope ya don't mind, but I was able to order in a more fuel efficient tank for the girl. I can fix her up with it when ever ya want me to, and don't ya worry this time it's on the house. Oh and Prince? Paw-Paw said to go see him to pick up that sword of yours, he's finished making the upgrades to it. He's in the back if ya want to pick it up now."

Noctis nodded and headed past Cinder as Ignis, Neptune and Yang walked up to Yang's bike and the Regalia, Neptune letting out a loud whistle, impressive by the look of the Regalia. Once Noctis had walked into the back he saw Cid sitting down on a chair as if he was waiting for him speaking up the second he saw Noctis.

"Didn't expect to see ya so soon. Was gonna call you this Friday once you're classes had finished to let ya know I was done, but since ya here. I might as well give to ya now."

Cid then got up and walked out of the room and walked back in with Noctis's Engine Blade handing it to him, as Noctis noticed there was cartridge shaped outline on the handle of the blade, causing Cid to speak up again.

"I added a few of my own upgrades to it as well. Since ya not into all that transform stuff, I went with the classic Dust Cartridge holder. Place one of those in the holder, and you can have your blade take on different properties depending on what type of Dust ya using, also have to say that old tech sure is something. A blade that is able to absorb Elemental Energy from the foes it slays. I might be able to do something with that for ya. I'll give you a call when I come up with something. Now get going, and make sure to pick up the custom made Dust Cartridge's from Cindy, you're blade won't take any other kind."

Noctis nodded making his upgraded Engine Blade disappear from his hand and left returning to the group he came in with, Neptune speaking up to him right away.

"Sun wasn't kidding when he called it a sweet ride! Love the decal as well. Like damn this would of cost a lot of Lien to build from scratch. Can see why Ignis over here won't allow anyone else but himself to drive it. Gotta treat something as good as this with care."

As Noctis was about to reply Ignis placed his hand on Noctis's shoulder letting out a sigh as he nudged his head to the outside of the building they was in towards Ruby and Penny walking down the street talking. "Looks like Weiss already gave Ruby the slip. Perhaps you should go join her while I proceed on with our two friends here Noct?"

"Yes sure, oh and when Cindy gets back, could you collect something from her, to give me to later? It's to do with one of the upgrades her old man applied to my Engine Blade." Noctis replied before leaving to go join Ruby and Penny.

As he was walking up behind them, Ruby nor Penny had noticed him as he heard Ruby asking Penny something.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared. Where you kidnapped?"

Penny suddenly spoke up having just noticed Noctis was behind her and Ruby. "Oh no, nothing like that and salutations Noctis, foster brother of Ruby!"

Ruby looked at Penny confused but turning her head to look behind her. "Huh? Oh Noct! Aren't you meant to be with Ignis, Yang and Neptune?"

"Nah, Ignis suggested I join you, so when did Ice Queen ditch you?" Noctis asked Ruby.

"Oh no, nothing like that... if anything I ditched her this time. I was worried about Penny... speaking of which where did you go that night Penny?" Ruby asked Penny.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but, oh you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot." Penny replied.

"Believe me, we know that feeling right Noct?" Ruby said right after Penny had finished talking.

"Meh, he was more worried about you and Yang, since you two was always getting up to no good when you came to Vale during the night." Noctis replied earning him a pair of rolling eyes from Ruby.

"Yang was the trouble maker not me!" Ruby replied back before speaking to Penny again. "But, why not let us know you were okay?"

"I, was asked, not to talk to you... or Weiss... or Blake... or Yang. Anybody really."

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked Penny right away.

"No, it wasn't my father." Penny said back.

As Noctis was about to speak up as they was reaching the corner of the pathway they was walking down all three of them heard General Ironwood's echo from the middle of the many plazas in town causing them all to stop walking and watch what was going on from the street corner seeing a hologram of General Ironwood standing in front of two large containers, with a group of 3 humanoid shaped robots standing in front of said containers.

"The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?"

Just as the hologram finished talking both robot groups behind it bowed as the people watching started to clap, while Noctis mumbled something. "At least they aren't using Daemons to make those bucket of bolts..."

Penny was able to ask Noctis what he was on about but was cut off due to the hologram of General Ironwood speaking up again. "But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and fine? Well that's just not good enough is it?"

As the hologram was saying the last part the doors on the two containers started to open up to reveal 6 more humanoid looking robots 3 in each container, but this ones was shaped to look more human like and also had a clean white colour scheme unlike the ones in front of them. Once the doors of the containers was open the hologram spoke up once more.

"Presenting, the Atlesian Knight... 200."

Just as the hologram said the last part, these Atlesian Knight robots stepped out of the containers placing their backs on the gray robots in front of them, forcing them to the ground as if they was just deactivated, while the people watching started to clap again. Once the clapping had quieted down the hologram started to speak again.

"Smarter, sleeker and admittedly, a little less scary." As the hologram said the last part the robots behind it started to do different poses you would see someone like Gladiolus do if they was bragging about their muscles.

"These models will become active later this year but they won't be alone. Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch. So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce.. The Atlesian Paladin!"

Right after the last part was said, hologram of Ironwood was replaced by a hologram of a massive mech armed to the teeth with weaponry causing the people to once again clap while Ruby was watching with amazement due to the weapon dork she is, while Noctis was standing there arms crossed not impressed at all, since him and he's friends had taken out a massive human manned robotic suit known as MA-X Cuirass back in their era. If anything Noctis saw these Atlesian Paladins as a push over. Noctis then noticed Penny was looking around a bit worried but was unable to ask her what was wrong due to the Ironwood's voice echoing again as the hologram off the Atlesian Paladin remained showing.

"Now we couldn't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

"Woah..." Was the only word to leave Ruby's mouth causing Penny to speak up with worry in her voice as she took a step back.

"Ruby? Noctis? Maybe we should go somewhere else..."

Right after saying that Penny noticed two of the soldiers standing guard looking at her, one of them clearly pointing at her, which Noctis noticed as well but was unable to say a thing as Penny took off to the other side of the road going into the alleyway as Ruby called her name. "Penny? Wait! Where are you going!?"

Ruby then looked forwards to see the two Soldiers running towards them and decided to give chase after Penny dragging Noctis with her.

As they followed Penny down the various alleyways of Vale, the two soldiers was chasing them from behind Noctis making a mental note of the fact, he really needs to stop getting dragged into these kind of situations, when around Ruby or her team.

After having gave the two men the slip along with seeing Penny stopping a truck from hitting Ruby, using nothing but her bare hands. They found themselves in another one of the many alleyways of Vale. As Ruby ran up to a panicking Penny who was looking around only to turn to face Ruby and Noctis when Ruby spoke up.

"Penny! Please!? What is going on!? Why are you running!? How did you do that!?"

"I-I can't! Everything is fine!" Penny replied panic in her voice, along with a sudden hiccup coming from her as she crossed her arms trying to not let Ruby and Noctis see the palm of her hands as she spoke up. "I-I don't want to want to talk about it!" Penny said followed by another hiccup from her as Ruby spoke up, while Penny looked behind her down at the ground clearly scared.

"Penny, if you can just tell us what's wrong we can help you!"

As Ruby finished saying this Penny turned around showing her back to Ruby and Noctis as she spoke up once more still refusing to look at the two. "No, no, no, you wouldn't understand!"

Ruby moved closer to Penny while Noctis was keeping an eye out just incase those two soldiers was coming their way.

"Let us try. You can trust me and Noct!" Ruby said to Penny.

Hearing this caused Penny to turn around and move closer to Ruby as she spoke up. "You're both my friends, right!? You promise you're my friends!?"

Ruby looked up at Noctis who nodded at her, causing her to speak up as she looked back at Penny. "We promise."

Penny then looked down at her hands which was still clenched into fists as she spoke up. "Ruby... Noctis..." Penny went quiet as she started to slowly open her hands up, moving them upwards to allow Ruby and Noctis to see it as she slowly looked at Noctis and Ruby with fear on her face. "I'm not a real girl..."

"Oh..." Was the only word Ruby said as she and Noctis both looked down at Penny's open palms to see there was metal under her skin. Nothing was said for next following minutes as the sun was now starting to go down. The tense silence between the three was broken when Ruby decided to speak up.

"P-Penny, I-I don't understand?"

Penny then spoke up as she looked down at her hands, having calmed down a little bit by now. "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." Penny then went silent for a few seconds only speak up to say 3 words as she looked down at the ground with a sad look, as she closed her hands back up. "I'm not real..."

Feeling sad for Penny, Ruby walked up to her and placed her hands on Penny's hands as she spoke up. "Of course you are. You think that just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real then me and Noctis?"

Noctis then spoke up adding his own piece to what Ruby just said. "She's right Penny. Who care's where you was born or made. Since when does it matter if you're not a real person. If you're capable of generating a soul, and emotions with no delay, well that is enough for me to see you as a human not a machine Penny."

Hearing this words caused Penny to be at a lost of words as she spoke up. "I don't, umm..." Penny then leaned forwards towards Ruby as her face turned to a mix of shock and surprise as she continued to speak. "You're both taking this extraordinarily well."

Noctis was the first to reply to Penny out of him and Ruby, after hearing what she said. "I've... dealt with a similar thing, in the past when one of my buds, Prompto told me and the guys, something about him... something he was keeping hidden from us for a long time. But when he did tell us, I didn't care, nor did the others. To us Prompto was one of us. Before you ask Ruby, I'll have to check with Prompto before I can tell you the full story."

Ruby nodded before speaking up to Penny. "He's right Penny. You're not like those things we saw back there, you've got a heart and a soul, I can feel it."

Hearing this words made Penny smile and go to hug Ruby as she raised her joyful voice. "Oh! Oh Ruby! Oh Noctis! You're both the best friends anyone could have!"

Ruby then spoke muffled a bit of pain in her voice due to how tightly Penny was hugging her. "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!"

Penny then let go of Ruby as she spoke her voice still full of joy. "Oh, he's very sweet. My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you two would just love him!"

"Wow, he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked amazed at what Penny just said.

"Well almost, he had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny replied causing Ruby to move her head back a bit confused.

"The General?" Then it hit Ruby as to why those two men started to chase after Penny. "Wait, is that why those soldiers were after you?"

Noctis then spoke up. "Well you could say Ironwood is like an uncle to Penny if he helped her father build her. An uncle with a army that follow his command at the snap of his fingers. If anything, Ironwood is just wanting to keep his 'niece' safe right Penny?"

"Yeah! They like to protect me too!" Penny replied to Noctis.

"Pfft. They don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby asked Penny finding that hard to believe.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world... but I still have a lot to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about?" Ruby asked confused from what Penny just said to her causing her to speak again.

"Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace."

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." Was all Penny replied with before male voices could be heard talking.

* * *

 _With Yang, Neptune and Ignis._

It was a few hours after the sun hate set when the three arrived outside the night club that belonged to his 'friend' of Yang's. Yang was the first to pull up on her motorbike with Neptune on the back. As Yang was taking her helmet off, Ignis was parking the Regalia behind them as she spoke up. "C'mon, my friend's right in here."

"Cool" Neptune replied not 100% there until he shook his head side to side few times to clear his head before speaking up again as he got off Yang's bike while Ignis was closing the door of Regalia. "And where exactly is... here?"

"A place which will of, no doubt done some... questionable actives." Ignis said as he straighten his glasses causing Yang to reply to him.

"Oh come on Iggy! The owner still owes me a drink. It'll be fun!"

Yang then started to walk up to the front doors causing the two suit wearing guys standing guard outside to turn around, and run inside as fast as they can in a panic the second they saw Yang approaching them.

One forced entry later Yang, Ignis and Neptune was talking to the owner of the Nightclub called Junior.

"I don't know!" Junior said after having placed the glass he was holding on the bar in front of him, as he was resting his elbow on it, with his over hand on his head.

"How can you not know?" Yang asked crossing her arms.

Junior looked up at Yang as he replied removing his hand from his head. "I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid upfront, I lent him my men, and none of them ever came back."

Neptune then quickly slammed his hand down on the bar side as he spoke up. "So where did they go?"

Hearing this caused Junior to turn his head to look at Neptune with a annoyed look before replying. "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back." Junior then looked at Yang as he spoke up again. "Who this guy and who is the other guy with you?"

Yang moved her hand up to Neptune's face accidently slapping him in the eye as she spoke up. "Don't worry about them, worry about me if I don't find what I want!"

Ignis then spoke up having been silent this whole time. "Yang, perhaps Mr Junior here would be more likely to part with information, if you didn't threaten him?"

Before Yang could even reply to Ignis, Junior spoke up. "I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them!" Junior then turned his head to look at his men as he raised his voice with a hint of anger in his tone. "Which is something I can relate to!"

After a few seconds of silence Yang turned around and started to walk away as she called out to her two friends. "C'mon, guys."

"On my way!" Ignis replied joining Yang and Neptune as Neptune spoke up.

"We get everything we need?"

"Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the guys are having better luck." Yang replied causing Ignis to speak up.

"Yes, it is ashame, our side of the investigation has failed to bare fruit."

Once the group was outside Yang walked up to her bike and got back on it, with Neptune getting on the back as Ignis walked up to them speaking up again as they all saw Noctis was waiting leaning up the Regalia, arms crossed, after having parted ways with Ruby and walked up to the group.

"Well, since our part is done. I trust you two will be fine on your own, while me and Noct go and check up on Prompto and Gladio?"

Yang was able to reply when her scroll start to go off. When she get it out, she saw it was Blake calling her, and the second she answered it Blake's voice in a slight panic came blasting out of Yang's scroll.

"Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-" Blake wasn't able to finish as they all heard Sun screaming over Blake's scroll. "HEEEEEELP! They got a robot, and it's big, really big! That Torchwick guy's in it! But not like, it didn't eat him! He's like, controlling it or something!"

Yang spoke up quickly. "Where are you guys!?"

Suddenly the whole group heard the sound of heavy metal footsteps followed by Sun's screaming voice behind them, and looked behind to see Torchwick in his Paladin mech chasing after the two Faunuses as Neptune spoke up.

"I think that was them."

"Yeah, I got it! We'll go on ahead of you two!" Yang said as she put her scroll away and revved the engine of her motorcycle not even giving Neptune a warning as she did a quick one 180 spin almost causing Neptune to fall off as Noctis and Ignis quickly got into the Regalia. Ignis wasting no time in forcing the accelerator pedal down and did a U turn, going as fast as the Regalia could to catch up to Yang and Neptune, as Noctis was in the back and made Cerberus appear in his hand, causing Ignis to speak up as he took a turn on to the highway Yang and Neptune went down.

"I don't think the bullets from our Era will have much effect on the mechs of this era Noct."

Noctis spoke up as he slipped out the clip on Cerberus it disappearing as a new clip appeared in Noct's hand this clip having a fire symbol on it slipping it into Cerberus. "I asked Prompto to work his magic on it. Given the different types of Dust Rounds, I figured I might as well take advantage of the wide selection that Cerberus 2.0 can use."

"Ahh, very wise move indeed Noct. Perhaps we should all get our old weapons infused with the tech of this era, so we can take advantaged of the many things Dust has to offer us?" Ignis suggested as they had now caught up with Yang and Neptune, as Roman's mech was in front of them smashing cars out of his way as he was chasing Blake and Sun who was jumping from car to car as Yang spoke up while Prompto and Gladiolus landed in the empty seats of the Regalia, clearly having jumped down from the over pass above them.

"We've gotta slow it down!"

"Got it!" Neptune replied and slowly went to gave his weapon off his back, only for Roman's mech to charge right into a line of cars in front of him, knocking a few in the air above him intending for them to land on his chasers behind him. Yang drove on ahead dodging all the cars coming her way, as Ignis called out to Gladiolus.

"Gladio! The king needs his royal shield up front!"

"On it!" Gladiolus said and quickly made his way onto the hood of the car and make his shield appear in his hands, combing it with his Semblance to force any cars about to land on the Regalia to be knocked to the side. Once they wave of falling cars ended Gladiolus quickly returned to sitting down having changes placed with Prompto, who was now in the back as they saw Neptune firing upon Roman's mech with his weapon, causing Prompto and Noctis to nod at each other as Noctis looked down the scope of Cerberus as Prompto did the same with Hybrid in her sniper form as Noctis spoke up.

"Fire rounds here, you Prompto?"

"Electric, you thinking what I'm thinking bud?" Prompto asked back.

"Yep time for a fiery shocking explosion to happen. Keep Regalia as steady as you can Specs and tell us when to fire!" Noctis said to addressing both Prompto and Ignis as they all saw Neptune's gun transform into a guandao and jumped from Yang's bike and lodge the blade of his guandao into the top of Roman's mech, which started to swing it's body around trying to throw Neptune off as Sun used his Semblance to send two spectral clones of himself at Roman's mech, followed by him getting his weapon out and jumping to attack the mech, only for Neptune's weapon to become lose and send him flying into Sun forcing both of them off the highway as Noctis and Prompto was now waiting for Ignis's mark, as they was now standing up in the back seats of the car as they all saw Weiss jump down from the over pass they was coming up to as Ignis said one word.

"Now!"

Right after Ignis said that, Prompto and Noctis pulled the trigger of their guns at the same time, both rounds hitting Roman's mech at the same time and spot, fusing the two effects together causing a explosive of electricity to cause temporarily lost of power in his mech as Weiss used her weapon to make a circle of ice appear around her causing Roman's mech to slide into one of the highway barriers disabling it as it fall to the ground below, where Ruby was already waiting, the rest of her team joining her within the next few seconds as Roman's mech had now regained power from combined attack Prompto and Noctis dealt to him not long ago.

Ignis brought Regalia to a stop near the deactivated barrier and they all watched Ruby's team performing their own techniques, as Prompto spoke up while taking a picture of Roman's mech, noticing small white glowing spots at certain points of Roman's mech that showed up when he was looking down the lens of his camera. "We gotta get down there! But we can't just leave our ride up here on the highway!"

Ignis let out a annoyed sigh as they all saw Ruby's team had taken out one of the mech's arms, as Ignis backed the Regalia up, lining it up with the gap in the highway barriers. "Never... remind... me of what... I am about to do!" Was all Ignis said as he hit the gas and drove Regalia right off the edge it landing on top of Roman's mech which had just punched Yang into one of the concrete pillars the Regalia landing near Yang who was starting to get up as Blake called out to her, only for Ruby to tell Blake to not worry before explain how Yang's Semblance works.

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special!"

Once Ruby had finished explain Yang was standing up in front of Roman's mech, her eyes now a deep red, but before she could move Noctis stood in front of Yang arms out. "Let us soften him up for you first Yang. Prompto! Ignis! Gladio! Line up! It's time!"

Yang nodded as Noctis's 3 friends do as Noctis said. Noctis then active Armiger Arsenal and waved his hand in front of him causing all his currently acquired Royal Arms to appear in front of 4 in a line as Noctis spoke up. "You guys ready!?"

"You bet bud! Let's do this!" Prompto replied followed by the 4 boys jumping forwards grabbing a Royal Arm each causing a look of amazement to appear on the faces of Ruby, Weiss and Blake as they saw the whole of Team Crownsguard disappear the same way Noctis does when he warp's to his weapon, and appear in front of Roman's mech attacking with the Royal Arms, each boy warping and using a different Royal Arm with each attacking, the chain of attacks ending with Noctis making three orbs of blue fire go towards Roman's mech and then warping and dealing a slash with Sword of The Father causing Noctis to speak up to Ignis who was near Weiss, Blake and Ruby at the time the chain of attacks ended.

"Ignis! Regroup!"

Ignis nodded and pushed his glasses up as he called out to his 3 friends. "Form up on me!" As he said that Prompto, Gladiolus and Noctis all suddenly warped to Ignis's side without evening throwing any weapons. Yang now holding on to remaining robotic arm of Roman's mech which was about to land on Noctis before he had suddenly teleported to Ignis's side.

As they all watched Prompto took a picture with his camera again once again noticing the little white glowing spots on parts of Roman's mech again causing him to speak up as they all saw Yang destroy the mech's remaining arm with one strong punch while Prompto looked down at the picture he just took to see no white glows at all on the mech. "Umm... guys? Something strange is up with my camera. Before I took this picture I saw these white glows at certain parts of the mech's body."

As Ignis walked up to Prompto with a suggestion in due to what he just heard Prompto say, Ruby had her team try to do one of their own techniques Ruby called Bumblebee yet Roman's armless mech was too fast for them to hit causing Ruby to speak up.

"We've got to slow it down!"

Weiss landed next to Ruby as she spoke up. "And how do you propose we do that?"

Ruby looked around trying to quickly form a plan as she saw Ignis pass Noctis some custom made Dust Cartridges, which she then saw Noctis sliding one into the handle of his Engine Blade as an idea came to her mind. "Ice Flower!"

As Ruby anchored her weapon into the ground, Weiss made glyphs infused with Ice Dust appear in front of Ruby, as Prompto quickly ran up to them and spoke up as he looked down the lens of his camera, and saw a white glow around the joint of both legs of the mech. "Ruby! Try aiming for the joint of the legs! For some reason Specs' thinks my Semblance has something to do these white glows I'm seeing from my camera lens!"

Ruby nodded and do as Prompto said, one of her shots hitting the chest and the two spots where Prompto suggested slowing Roman's mech down to a halt allowing Blake to swing Yang towards said mech and deliver one super strong punch to the mech's head sending it flying, as it broke apart around Roman, who got up brushing his suit off as they heard him speak up. "Just got this thing cleaned!"

Yang then fired a explosive shotgun round from her weapon, only for a it to be blocked by a girl with an umbrella wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and black and white boots with very high heels, which under her jacket was a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips, along multitude of necklaces, which was hanging haphazardly around her neck where as her hair color is was half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side, her eye colours matching both sides of her hair's main two colours.

Roman then spoke up after this girl rested her umbrella on her shoulder. "Ladies, Gentlemen, Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss quickly replied not happy to be called Ice Queen again as Roman tipped his hat at them.

"Always a pleasure... Neo, if you would?"

The girl Roman called Neo then bowed to the group causing Yang to charge at the two and throw a punch at them, causing them to shatter as the sound of glass breaking was heard, making everyone look around till they heard the sound of a Bullhead going off causing Prompto and Noctis to both aim their guns at the Bullhead and fire at it until it was out of range, as Roman once again escaped from them as Yang spoke up as her eyes when back to their normal colour.

"So, I guess he got a new henchmen."

Weiss then spoke up agreeing with Yang. "Yeah, I guess she really made our plans..." Weiss stopped speaking only continuing once she had turned to face Yang. "Fall apart?"

Ruby let out a snicker as Yang stared back at Weiss with disapproval. "No. Just no."

"What!? But you do it!" Weiss said placing her hands on her hips.

"There's a time and place for jokes." Yang replied and turned around to follow Blake who was already leaving.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked Yang.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang replied.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss almost yelled back as Prompto walked pass her speaking up.

"You're timing was spot on, but your PUNCH line was a too weak Ice Queen."

"Why you!" Was all Weiss said back as Prompto started to run forwards with Weiss giving chase with the aim of making Prompto regret making the punchline pun he just said to her.

Ruby then spoke up saying what was on her mind. "Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?"

* * *

 _The next morning_

The next day classes having been cancelled for the day, due to known reasons, so Noctis was with his team, RWBY,JNPR, Sun and Neptune in the library retelling JNPR, Sun and Neptune the events from last night which most of Sun and Neptune knew about up to the part where they was knocked off the highway. Once they had finished getting Jaune and his team, Sun and Neptune up to date on things. Jaune looked at Noctis, still amazed by the chain attack he heard Noctis's team had performed on Roman's mech last night, and spoke up with confusion due to one thing about this chain attack Noctis called Armiger Chain.

"I thought only you could Warp-Strike Noct? I don't get how Ignis and that, was able to Warp as well during that Armiger Chain thing."

"Huh? Oh, as I said I can share most of my abilities with the guys, and while Warping may be one I can only use myself, I am able to share it for a very small limited time with the guys here, so when we do an Armiger Chain, not only are they able to use my family's Royal Arms for a few seconds but they are able to do very short limited Warping for about... I'd say... fifteen seconds max. So that is one power, not really worth sharing 24/7 with the guys ya know?"

Ignis then spoke up after Noctis finished speaking. "Some of the powers Noct has are meant to only be used by one of his bloodline and from a logical view, it makes sense that his most important abilities such as Warping falls under that rule, which is why we can only use such abilities as his Warping one, for a very short time."

Ren suddenly spoke up agreeing with Ignis. "Ahh, yes that is a very logical look on, only share it when the time is right, in the case of Noctis's Warping ability is best shared when during one of your Armiger Chains, but I must say I am also intrigued by the discovery of Prompto's Semblance. We know he needs to look into his camera to use his Semblance, but just what does it allow him to do?"

Prompto then rubbed the back of his head as he spoke up. "After doing what Iggy suggested last night, I think I've got a basic idea of what it does. Detect the enemy weak points. I mean I was always known for getting those 'critical hits' back in our era when we was on the round, right Gladio?"

Gladiolus let out a chuckle. "Don't I know it. You was always able to land a bullet from your revolver in just the right spot causing massive damage to what ever we was fighting."

Weiss then spoke up having heard of these kind of Semblance's before. "From the sounds of it, I think you may have a Visual Semblance. It's a very rare Semblance, that allows people to see things, others normally can't but the catch is, a person with this kind of Semblance can't use it at will. They need to look through something to use their Semblance, which from the sounds of it, is your camera Prompto."

Prompto got his camera out and looked down at it before he spoke up. "Lucky this thing is unbreakable... guess I would be as 'blind' as you guys without my camera now."

Noctis let out a chuckle and gave Prompto a light tap on the back. "Looks like you finally got that 'level up' you've been working towards pal."

Prompto put his camera away and looked up at Noctis with a cheerful smile as he spoke up. "Yeah! I guess I did! Just sucks I left 'auto level up' on, causing the 'skill point to be used to unlock the Snapshot skill' right guys?"

Hearing this made the group share a laugh at what Prompto said. Once the laughter had died down Ruby spoke up with a question for Prompto. "Oh yeah, when me and Noctis run into Penny yesterday, she was having a bit of a... identity crisis and Noctis said you once dealt with the same thing Prompto, but he wouldn't tell me exactly what it was, said he had to asked you first before he could tell."

Prompto looked down at the ground not saying a thing at all for a few seconds. "Heh..." Prompto then looked up. "I guess I should let you all know. You know those MT things we fought back in our era? Well they are all imprinted with these codes on their arm..." Prompto then went silent and removed his two bands on his right arm allowing everyone to see a code imprinted on it, and then quickly cover it back up with his two black bands. "Turns out, I'm one of them... well before they was turned into Daemons and shoved into a metal suit... it wasn't exactly something... I could tell people when I was growing up in Insomnia back in our era ya know?"

Noctis then spoke up as Prompto went silent. "When we was reunited with Prompto again. He was struggling to come to terms with himself, of who he is."

Ignis then spoke up. "But we didn't see a machine, we saw a friend, one of us, besides... I didn't see him suddenly turning on us anytime soon, nor did he treat Noctis as others did. Never so much as a highness."

"Yeah." Noctis replied agreeing with Ignis. "To us three here, Prompto was a proud Crown Citizen of Insomnia, and like a brother to us. We didn't care where he came from."

Yang then spoke up not caring about this dark truth about Prompto. "Well nor do I care as well Prompty. If anything you're the original Prompto in this era... but maybe we could do something about that code on your arm? I know the place where my dad, got his tattoos done, what ya say me and you pop down and see what the owner can do about your lame 'tattoo' you have right now?"

Ignis then spoke agreeing with Yang's idea. "I agree Prompto. This is our new life after all. Perhaps it would do you good get rid of that reminder you cover up on your arm?"

Prompto just looked back down at the ground, only to look up a few more seconds with another cheerful smile. "Sure! Why not? Turn the painful reminder into a piece of badass looking artwork but... question is... what should I go for?"

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something Prompty." Yang replied and then looked over at Noctis and Ruby with a sly grin. "Oh and Noctis little foster brother of mine. I know about you and Ruby. Did you really think you could hide it from me?"

Hearing this caused Ruby to look away blushing wishing classes wasn't cancelled for the day as she spoke up. "Y-Yang! S-Shut up! It's not f-funny!"

Prompto quickly looked back and forth Ruby and Noctis, causing him to speak up with a voice of regret. "Aww man! I should of bet some Lien on the those two getting together!"

Noctis then put his hands up palms open with his eyes closed speaking up with a such a causal tone. "In all fairness, I did tell Ruby, we wouldn't be able to hide it from Yang that easily."

"Darn right about that little brother!" Yang replied with a smug grin on her lips.

Suddenly the whole group heard Penny's voice coming from behind Ruby causing Ruby to jump out of her skin. "Oh, so you two are a couple as well Ruby?"

"Agh! Penny! Stop doing that! You'll give me a heart attack!" Ruby said a bit of shock in her voice.

"Hey guys! Sorry for the scare! I just looking for Ruby, her team, and her foster brother's team, I wanted you all to meet my father." Penny replied causing the whole group to look around confused as Ruby spoke up.

"Umm... Penny? You sure your father is here? I can't see him."

Before Penny could reply, the whole group heard a voice, one that Noctis and his 3 friends didn't think they'd ever hear again. "What did I tell you about running off Penny?"

When the whole group looked at the owner of the voice, Noctis and his 3 friends saw the man they knew as Ardyn out from behind a bookcase looking down into a open book, as he walked up to Penny and placed a hand on her shoulder closing the book looking up at the group, giving Team Crownsguard a sly smile as he spoke up again as he could seen the 4 boys trying their best to hold back from attacking him. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ardyn Izunia Polendina." Ardyn then bowed as he hold on to his hat. "A pleasure to finally meet the ones who have befriend my daughter." Ardyn then paused as he stood up straight, before speaking again. "I hope she hasn't been causing too much trouble for you lot."

Yang then spoke up not taking notice of the look that was resting on the face's of Team Crownsguard. "Oh no, she hasn't at all Mr. Izunia."

"Mr. Izunia was my father's name. Please just call me Ardyn. Penny has told me great deal about the ones called Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Noctis, and it would be very nice to put a face to those names." Ardyn replied to Yang.

Yang then spoke up. "Oh, I'm Yang! The one Penny is standing behind is my little half sister Ruby. Next to me is my partner Blake, while over there is my little foster brother Noctis. Lastly, Miss all in white over here is my sister's panther Ice Queen, oh sorry I mean Weiss." Yang just give Weiss a cheeky grin while Weiss was once again glaring daggers at Yang as she spoke up.

"Stop calling me that! That nickname makes no sense!"

Before another word could be said Noctis stood up and started to walk away from the group causing Ruby to call out to him. "Noct!? Where are you going!?"

"I'm... going for a walk, I need some alone time." Was all Noctis said not even turning back to face Ruby as he kept on walking causing Ardyn spoke up to his 'daughter'

"Penny, why don't you spend some time with your friends today? Father has some... business to attend today."

"Really!? Oh thank you Father!" Penny said giving Ardyn a hug.

"Just remember to be on your best behaviour." Ardyn replied after Penny released him from the hug and made his way out of the library following Noctis, who came to a stop once he had followed him all the way to the cliff that over looked the Emerald Forest. Ardyn casually walked up to Noctis greeting him as if they was old friends. "We meet again Noct, or is it Noctis? I'm not quite sure if I've earned the right call you Noct again."

Noctis kept his back turned as he rolled his hands in to fists replying with a low hostile tone. "What are you doing here? I killed your spirit in the afterlife!"

Ardyn bright both his hands up palms open as he slowly walked up towards Noctis before replying. "It would seem you was wrong. But please allow me to assure you, I mean no harm between you and your friends this time. It would seem the gods are allowing me a chance to redeem myself after my actions... that they caused me to do in the first place. As of right now, I am as mortal as you are, your highness."

"If you're as mortal as you say you are..." Noctis paused as he summoned his Engine Blade to his hand and continued to speak. "Give me one good reason, as to why I shouldn't strike you down right now!"

"Come now, lets not do anything rash here... how about we put the weapon away and talk to each other like civilized people your highness? I give you my royal word, that I am not here to bring any harm to your friends." Ardyn replied with a calm voice.

"Then explain Penny to me, made her to spy on me and the others!?" Noctis replied turning around keeping his Engine Blade out and in his hand.

"No, nor can she suddenly blow herself up with a powerful bomb hidden inside her. As I said, the old gods gave me a chance to redeem myself, and since I've no longer got the powers you have kept. I've decided to use my knowledge to help improve and defend this era. But I will say this, it is ashame Lady Lunafreya wasn't given such a second chance, but that must be the one of the many downsides to being the Oracle. Ozpin has accepted my forgiveness for the pain I brought upon his family many years ago... but my question is will you forgive me?" Ardyn asked causing Noctis to make his Engine Blade disappear from his hand and walk past Ardyn as he spoke up.

"We'll see about my forgiveness, I'll be keeping an eye on you... you son of a bitch."

Ardyn let out a sigh of disappointed having expected this to happen and turned around. "Very well. Give it time and you will see I am here to help... and Noctis? Please don't take any of this out on Penny. I've kept all knowledge of our era, and our past away from her. All I ask if that you keep your anger for me, between us only."

Noctis didn't say a word as he walked away leaving Ardyn along causing Ardyn to speak up out loud after turning around to look over the Emerald Forest "That went... better then expected, wouldn't you agree Ozpin?"

Ardyn then heard Ozpin's voice coming from behind. "Yes... I must agree young Noctis remained more calmed then was to be expected Ardyn. You've got a long road ahead to show Noctis and his friends that you are here to help. I just hope you can regain their trust before any... unspeakable events happen."

* * *

 ** _Well here is chapter 11 hope you all enjoy and sadly I've got some bad news..._**

 ** _My holiday has come to end, since yesterday my new term are college has started up... so yeah that's a real kick to the nuts..._** ** _Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter, make sure to leave a review! If you loved this chapter, till the next one laters everyone! (Darn I feel like people really won't leave a review if I don't ask at the end of a chapter XD!)_**

 ** _Oh yeah I've been thinking of maybe starting up a side story for when I get around volume 4 time, as a just incase Volume 4 still has more eps to come by the time I ya know reach volume 4, I was thinking of it being set say roughly 15 years after this one, with gang as we know them in their 30s and mainly follows the new generation of Hunters and Huntresses aka their kids, but I'm not sure about this idea. If you do leave a review I would also love for you to include your opinion on this idea of mine within your reviews._**


	12. More Blake problems

_**Disclaimer: All material used belong to their rightful owners, unless stated otherwise.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 12: More Blake problems_

It had been a couple of days since the group's little adventure in town, it was currently a Wednesday afternoon and the last class for the day, which for Team Crownsguard, RWBY and JNPR was another combat class with Professor Goodwitch and her TA Professor Leonis, or as he had be asked to be called during lesson time Professor Marshal. All the students was currently watching a mock battle between Pyrrha and the whole of Cardin's team who was doing extremely bad against just one opponent. As they was watching Prompto who was sitting next to Noctis leaned over to whisper something.

"Psst... Noct!? So I gotta ask how long you and Red be keeping it hidden for?"

Noctis sighed before replying with a whisper. "It's not really official yet bud, we just... testing the waters right now, only reason I made it sound like we was back in the library was... well Yang, once she assumes something like that, she won't let it go ya know bud?"

Prompto nodded fully understanding as he whispered back. "Yeah, I get it. Just let Yang think she is right, so she doesn't go playing matchmaking. So about you know who? Are you really sure we shouldn't tell them? I mean it's not often you disagree with Iggy's suggestions pal."

"I just don't want to worry the others yet. For now... we keep the fact that Penny's 'father' is the same Ardyn, who played us back in our era to ourselves. I don't really trust in Ozpin's choice to forgive Ardyn for the pain he caused to Ozpin's ancestors but... I don't fully believe Ardyn has really lost the royal powers that I still have. Need to make sure on a few things before we fill the others in on Penny's 'father' ya know?" Noctis replied back with another whisper causing Ignis to speak up with a whisper.

"Yes, for once... I would of seem to have acted a bit... rash when was talking about Penny's 'father' last night, but you are right Noct. We need to observe first, and act when we need to with Ardyn. I for one want to know if he speaks the truth about him being as mortal as we are right now."

Before another word could be said Glynda's voice filled the room as Cardin was on the verge of passing out as he was on his knees leaning on the floor with an arm holding his stomach up as Glynda was walking up to the two students.

"And that's the match."

Cardin then looked up at Pyrrha and mumbled something before passing out landing on his side as Glynda came to a stop next to him speaking up.

"Well done Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you Professor." Pyrrha replied as Glynda turned her body around halfway to look over to Cor, who was leaning up the wall arms crossed his weapon by his side also leaning up the wall.

"Do you have any input you'd like to add before we continue with the lesson Professor Marshal?"

"Miss Nikos's performance as you said was perfect as for Team CRDL... they was awful, no teamwork, they always went on the offensive, never backing off to a defensive stance, and their leader Cardin... no respect for the men under his lead, not even caring they got in the way of his own attacks." Was all Cor said back to Glynda as Cardin was now standing, glare hatefully at Cor having regained consciousness a few seconds after Cor started to speak, causing Cor to return his own glare to Cardin before nodding his head towards his weapon next to him, to remind Cardin of what happened last time he got on the wrong side of Cor, causing Cardin to storm off not saying a word as Glynda spoke up to the whole class as she was looking down at the data pad in her arms.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Glynda said looking up at the students as she finished speaking and then looked over to where Blake was sitting who was currently, looking down at a book not paying any attention to the lesson at all, causing Glynda to speak up again. "Miss Belladonna?"

Hearing her name called out causing Blake to quickly close her book, as she looked up at Glynda not saying a thing as Glynda continued to speak. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

Before Glynda could finish speaking one of the exchange students called Mercury raised his hand speaking up. "I'll do it!"

Glynda quickly looked over at him adjusting her glasses as she spoke. "Mercury is it? Very well. Let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I wanna fight..." Mercury started to say before pointing to Pyrrha. "Her."

"Me?" Was the only word to leave Pyrrha's lips as her face wore a slight look of shock as Glynda spoke up not approving of Mercury's choice.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has jus finished a match, I'd recommend you choose another partner."

"No! It's fine!" Pyrrha quickly said to Glynda, then turned back to look at Mercury. "I'd be happy to oblige."

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

After having watched Mercury and Pyrrha's fight which Pyrrha won due to Mercury forfeiting the fight the end of lesson buzzer went off causing all the students to gather their things before leaving as Glynda spoke up.

"That is all for today... And remember! The dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday! I will not accept any excuses!"

As they was all leaving the class room Prompto notice Blake had her head in that book of hers again, and even caught a quick glimpse of the dark bags under her eyes causing him to sigh before speaking up as they walked outside into the school's courtyard. "Blake's at it again guys. But this time she's not getting any sleep... I mean look at her! She's barely able to even walk straight!"

Before anyone could reply to Prompto they all saw Sun run past them going over to Blake and place his hand on her shoulder keeping her up right as she looked like she was about to fall over as he called out to her. "Hey Blake! You uh, doing okay?"

"I'm fine." Blake replied as Team Crownsguard came up behind Sun also worried for Blake, specially Prompto and Gladiolus while Sun cleared his throat with a fake cough before speaking up.

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend. Ah, sounds pretty lame but, you and me I'm thinking, not as lame huh?" Sun said clearly aware of the fact Blake's protective foster brother/great uncle Gladiolus was behind him.

"What?" Blake replied with a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"The dance, this weekend, you wanna go or what? Well that's if big guy behind me is fine with it." Sun said somewhat asking Gladiolus for permission to take Blake to the dance this weekend, with out directly asking Gladiolus.

Gladiolus was about to speak up only for Blake to reply first. "I don't have time for a stupid dance." Blake said before starting to turn around as she continued to talk back to Sun as she walked away from everyone. "I thought you of all people would get that."

Sun looked down at the ground with a face of defeat, which quickly turned to a look of fear as he felt a heavy hand land on his right shoulder followed by Gladiolus's voice coming from behind him. "You may not be in my good books yet, but so far you've behaved yourself around my Great Niece, so... here's the deal, if me and the others can get her to go to the dance, you can be the one to take her to said dance... but this is a just a one off due to the fact Blake, isn't letting herself relax understand?"

Sun quickly nodded as he spoke up. "Yeah sure, deal. But don't expect me to wear a full suit, not my style, nearest you'd get me to wearing a suit would be a tie."

After saying that Sun returned to his own team as Prompto spoke up. "Normally you're more... protective of Blake, but lately you've... been less of the protective brother/uncle and more... I'm not sure what word to use..." Prompto then looked over to Ignis as he said one more word. "Lenient?"

Ignis nodded to Prompto as Gladiolus spoke up. "Really? Haven't noticed... but given how Blake is being right now... the last thing she needs is me going full protective over her... trust me, it is taking a lot of my will power to not let my big brother instincts kick in right now."

Ignis then spoke up as Ruby, Weiss and Yang came over to them, having just overheard what Gladiolus said. "Yes... this White Fang and Roman business is effecting young Blake the most, but that is to be expected since this is a personal thing to her. Hopefully we can convince her to get some rest, but I feel this would need us four and the whole of young Ruby's team this time."

Hearing this caused Yang to speak up. "Yeah... she's being mega stubborn this time... oh yeah Prompty you ready to get going to town to get that 'lame tattoo' of yours sorted out?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Let's get going, cya guys later!" Prompto said before he left with Yang as Weiss took her turn to speak up wanting to change the subject to something else for now as Ignis and Gladiolus's left to tend to their own business and preparations for the upcoming dance this weekend.

"They better not take too long. Sooner we can sort out our new Blake problem, the better off everyone will be. Anyway... you all remember that girl who asked us where she could find Professor Goodwitch, when we was playing Ruby's board game in the library? I wasn't sure at first but... I think remember seeing her before when I was younger... during one of the few times I saw my father having meetings with Cor. I think her name was Ciara, not sure about the rest of her name."

Suddenly the whole group heard the voice belong to the girl Weiss was talking about coming from behind Noctis. "Oh so you do remember me Weiss? I wasn't sure if that was you, when I saw you in the library a few days ago." The name called Ciara then looked over at Noctis giving him a warm smile. "You must be Noctis? I've heard much about you from my father."

"And your father would be?" Noctis asked Ciara.

"I believe you would know my father by the name Marshal?" She replied causing Noctis' eyes to widen in shock at what he just heard, struggling to get his words out.

"W-Wha!? T-The Marshal is y-your father!?" Was all Noctis could spit at the current time.

Ciara nodded before speaking up. "Yep, I know it comes as a surprise, but he's really supportive of me, I just wish him and my mother would make up. Oh and Weiss? Your older sister Winter wanted me to tell you, that she hasn't had time to reply to your letters are of now, but you can hopefully expect a reply from her sometime next week." Was the last thing Ciara said before walking away from the group as Noctis couldn't help but say what was on his mind.

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day that Marshal would of became a father..."

* * *

 _Later that night on the way to Team RWBY's dorm room_

Noctis was walking down the hallway with Prompto, who was no longer wearing his two black bands that he used to hide the code imprint on his right arm, which said code was now replaced with a snow white dog that Noctis recognized right away but didn't comment on it till just now.

"So instead of going for a badass piece of artwork, you got a tattoo of Pryna instead did ya?"

"Yeah!" Prompto replied. "I figured I'd go with a very good memory instead, and well if I never found Pryna when she was just a pup, I'd of never gotten that letter from Luna, and the courage to lose all that weight before befriending ya in high school Noct. If anything I owe it all to Luna and Pryna-" Prompto then pulled Noctis into a headlock and gave Noctis a soft noogie to head as he continued to speak. "As if it wasn't for them we wouldn't of become best buds right now!"

Noctis let out a chuckle as he break out of Prompto's hold pushing him back lightly. "Yeah, guess you're right about that bud."

As both friends was approaching the door of Team RWBY's dorm they both heard Blake's muffled voice right away.

"You what!?" Was all they head as Noctis and Prompto went in without knocking this time to see Ignis and Gladiolus leaning the wall on Ruby and Weiss' side of the room, while Ruby and Weiss was sitting on the bottom bed of their side of the room, while Yang and Blake was sitting on bottom bed on their side of the room, both boys having just walked in as Ruby spoke up to Blake.

"We want you to go to the dance."

"That's ridiculous." Blake replied with arms crossed clearly not wanting to listen to reason again, leading to Yang making her voice noticed.

"Blake. We're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

Weiss then spoke up counting with her fingers as was talking. "You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering."

Hearing this caused Blake to snap at Weiss. "You think I care about grades!? People's lives are at stake! Surely Team Crownsguard understands that!"

"We know and we're all still trying to trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang replied trying to calm Blake, causing Ignis to speak up.

"Trust me when I say this young Blake. We all want to put an end to this case as fast as we can, but we shouldn't deny the things our body needs to function correctly."

"He's right!" Ruby said in agreement as she spoke up again. "And thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere out of Southeast Vale."

Weiss was quick to speak up as she raised her hand pointing a finger up to the ceiling. "And the Schnee company record singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months."

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang quickly added to the end of what Weiss said causing Prompto to speak up.

"I still don't understand how he was about steal one of those robot suits, it's not like they just fall off the back of a truck ya know? But Blake please just listen to us, you need to rest, you're acting worse then you did after our brawl at the docks with Torchwick. Besides, we really don't want to have to unleash Gladio on ya Blake."

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake replied to Prompto causing Ruby to speak up again.

"Blake, he's right, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open."

"Nor be able to fight effectively if your mind can't focus on the battle." Gladiolus said taking his turn to speak which everyone was in agreement with as Noctis took his turn to speak now.

"Blake, when I heard about my father's death, I was pushing myself this hard when I heard about my father's death, and I kept acting like that till Gladio had to forcibly confront me about my actions, make me aware of how I was not only doing myself no good, but him, Specs and Prompto. So I know and understand what you're dealing with right now, all I ask is that you stop before you make the same mistake I almost did Blake."

"See? Even Noctis is worried about you Blake, all we're asking is that you take it easy for one day."

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said suddenly causing Yang add more to what Weiss just said.

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!"

Blake just looked at Yang with a face of disbelief at what she just heard her voice matching the reaction on her face. "Excuse me?"

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer then expected." Weiss replied to Blake's question, with Yang speaking up the second Weiss went quiet.

"So Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night!" Well the last thing Yang said causing Weiss to give Blake a warm smile as she spoke up once more.

"And once it's all over we'll return out search, rested and ready."

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked right after Weiss finished her line causing silence to fill the room till Blake opened her eyes as she voiced her view on what she just heard.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Was all that left her lips as she stood up and walked over to the door and looked over her shoulder saying one last thing before leaving. "I'll be in the library."

The second after Blake had left Yang let out a defeated sigh followed by her saying only one word.

"Great."

"She can't keep going like this!" Weiss said to everyone in the room causing Ignis to speak up again.

"Yes... it would seem this is going to more difficult then we hoped, but we mustn't give up on our feline friend, in the end she will accept our help."

Before another word could be said everyone heard three knocks at the door, with Weiss being the one to walk over to the door and open it, leading to everyone hearing the sound of a guitar being played causing everyone in the room to poke their heads out to see Jaune standing there.

 _"Weeeiiisssss!"_ Jaune started to sing and winked at Weiss only to have the door slam in front of him right away, leading to another three knocks right away and Jaune's muffled voice being heard.

"Oh come on!" Jaune was heard saying before knocking another three times as Weiss buried her head in her right palm as Jaune spoke again.

"Open the door!" Everything went quiet for a few seconds till Jaune's voice was heard once more from behind the door. "I promise not to sign!"

Weiss let out a small sigh, knowing full well she was going to regret it as she opened the door again only for Jaune to start playing the guitar again.

 _"I liiieed!"_ Jaune sang causing Weiss to facepalm, wishing she didn't open the door again as Jaune kept on singing.

 _"Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday!?"_

"Are you done?" Weiss asked after a few seconds of silence her arms crossed.

"Yes?" Jaune replied with an unsure voice.

"No." Weiss said replied coldly before closing the door again and turned around to see the looks everyone was giving her. "What?"

"And that's why they call you the Ice Queen." Yang replied followed by her and Prompto doing a fist bump as Ruby had somehow fallen over onto the floor while Prompto spoke up with a joking tone.

"Like even, I've not been turned down that coldly before! Damn just what is it going to take to make your heart melt girl!?"

"Quiet Chocobo butt hair!" Weiss replied to Prompto causing Ruby and Yang to snicker at what Weiss just called him.

"My hair does NOT look like a Chocobo butt!" Prompto yelled back at Weiss who didn't pay any attention to Prompto's reply as she spoke up.

"All my life boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind since Noctis is already taken."

"Date or no date." Ruby started to say as she got up off the floor. "None of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go."

* * *

 ** _So... it has been awhile since I last updated this, and well to be honest College was a bit of a downer ya know? So yeah sorry for the short chapter after such a long ass wait. There is also the fact I've recently gotten back to playing Borderlands 2 and The Pre-Squeal, since I never really had a friend to play it with on Xbox-One ya know? Anyway one again sorry for the short chapter and laters!_**

 ** _Oh yeah also for those who haven't noticed, I've recently started a new story to do with a game called Freedom Planet, and well all I'll say is if you love the classic Sonic games, you should really give Freedom Planet a look at._**


End file.
